Whispers in the Dark
by alkaidx10
Summary: Kristy Cotton is back Two years after Trevor's death. Now her and Mai live a shitty life until Mai opens the box and call on pinhead, now both Kristy and Mai got taken to hell to become cenobites. Will Kristy be with Pinhead? read to see. Lots of Lemon!
1. Understanding

(This is my first Hellraiser fanfic so be nice, This story is really good I think and some chapters mite be base off songs, and dreams I had of it. Well I don't own none of the song's or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or anything from Saw. All I own is Mai, Dr Robin and Mai's mom and dad, I mite add more of my own people to it maybe. And its has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

Whispers in the Dark

Chapter: 1

**Understanding**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

**Strong Sexual Themes,**

**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**

**Sexual Harassment, **

**Illegal Activities,**

**Self mutilation,**

**Alcohol Use,**

**Language, **

**Violence, **

**Drug Use, **

**Rape, **

**Abuse, **

**Gore, **

**OC's**

**This chapter has lots of Drama/Tragedy and Hurt/Comfort**

Kristy Cotton was sitting on the couch in Dr Robin's office trying to remember her past, but there was no such luck. Kristy could not remember anything from what happened with her father Larry or even her ex husband Trevor, it was all a blank.

"You hold the answers deep within your own mind. Consciously, you've forgotten it. That's the way the human mind works. Whenever something is too unpleasant, to shameful for us to entertain, we reject it. We erase it from our memories. But the imprint is always there." Dr Robin said while writing stuff down. Dr Robin wore a gray business jacket, pants and a red tie. And her wore a white button up shirt with black dress shoes. He wore glasses and he had black and greyish hair and a gray and blackish beard and must stash. He looked like he was in his late 40's.

Kristy walked over by the window to see the rain cover the city of New York. She always loved the rain it always made her feel so clam about everything. "We're supposed to try and be real. And I feel alone, and we're not together. And that is real." She said to Dr Robin without even looking at him.

Dr Robin walked over to her and placed both his hands on her shoulders. "You're not alone, dear. Never…Never." He said while rubbing Kristy's arms up and down.

"I just don't know…if I will ever remember what happened to me." Kristy said placing her hands on Robin's.

"Just remember what I said, the imprint is always there. Nothing is ever really forgotten." Said Robin.

Kristy hugged Dr Robin and whispered into his ear, "I feel like I'm dying deep down inside me…Deep in my very soul, maybe death is the only way to stop this pain I feel." She cried.

"No don't say that Kristy, death will not save you." He held her closer to him.

"Death is easy peaceful, but life is harder…Too much pain and suffering, what's the point on living in such pain and suffering. Suffering it's a waste of good…" But she stopped. Because she could not remember the rest.

Dr Robin pulled away from her and looked down at her. "Suffering is a waste of good what? Do you remember something?" He asked.

Kristy closed her eyes, then reopened them again and gazed into his dark down eyes behind his glasses. "No I'm sorry Doctor, I cant. I can sometimes hear a deep voice saying that to me but I cant remember the rest of it." She explained.

Dr Robin looked at his watch and saw that there time together was over, he hugged Kristy and kissed her on the cheek. Dr Robin always had a thing for Kristy, even thought she was patient of his but, he never saw such a beautiful woman like her in so much pain. He always wanted to dated her and take her from the pain of her past but he knew he couldn't not until she would stop seeing him. "Well Kristy my dear, the time is up. Again next week?"

Kristy nodded her head and graded her gray hooddy and walked out of his office. She put her hood on so she wouldn't get wet from the rain plus, she didn't really like people seeing her how she looked now. She was all pale and had dark circles under her eyes. Kristy walked all the way to Calhoun junior high. It was across from Central park, She had to Pick up a young girl named Mai Springs. She was a 13 years old girl, that was emo/goth but the thing Kristy hated about her the most, was that she was a big time brat and a stuck up bitch. She didn't know why a 13 year old girl would need a babysitter but Kristy got paid good money to watch her for 6 hours.

"It's about time you got your slow ass here! I've been waiting in this shit box weather for 20 minutes!" Mai snapped. Mai was 5 foot 3 with short black hair that went to her shoulders and some of her hair covered her left eye, like most emo's have. And she wore black belly top with a creepy goth doll. She also was wearing a very short mini skirt that had skulls all over it. She wore two stud belts and black boots with studs, buckles and skulls on them. She also wore pink and black stockings and last she was wearing black fingerless gloves.

Kristy rolled her eyes at her. "I was at my appointment with Dr Robin remember! I go every Monday." She said.

"Oh right the shrink, so how is that working out for you? Did you fuck him yet? Or is he too old for you?" Mai said while walking with Kristy down the street.

"What! I'm not fucking him. He's helping me remember my past thank you very much, and what do you know about fucking your only 13." Kristy said while waiting for the street light to turn.

"Just because I'm 13 don't me a retard you know. I had sex more times then you ever had in your whole life. I know everything about sex so don't get me wrong but I'm not a slut or anything like that, I just like to have sex with all kind's of guys. That's what a pussy is for right?" Said Mai.

Kristy's eyes looked like they where going to pop out of her head from after hearing that. "Umm I guess so…" She said trying not to get in this convocation with a 13 years old girl that she baby-sits.

Both Where in the Theatre district in time square. That's where Kristy's apartment was, it was an okay apartment not the best but what can she do. And the whole babysitting thing was for a friend that she knew named Sarah from work. But Kristy's best friend's where Joey and Tiffany, but Joey was always busy with work and Tiffany was never around. So most of the time Kristy was alone with no one to talk to but Mai or Sarah.

After they made it to Kristy's apartment on the 19th floor in room 1908. Kristy went into her room to get her pills that Dr Robin gave her to take every day at the same time. She didn't really know what it is for. She guessed for relaxing or for helping her remember stuff. Kristy took out her razor blade and went to the washroom to do her daily cutting at her inner legs. While Mai sat on the couch watching T.V and drinking coke.

Mai knew very well what Kristy was doing in the washroom but she, didn't say anything she didn't want to get into that. And also she didn't care, she didn't care about much things in life. Anyways all she knew was everyone has to look out for them self.

After Kristy was done in the washroom she came out and got dinner started while lighting up a smoke. "Would you like to eat Mac and cheese?" Kristy asked Mai would was laying around and watching T.V.

"Yeah sure…You know you need a ps3 or a xbox360." Mai bitched.

"Well I have a n64 if you want to play it and I have lots of games for it." Kristy said while boiling the water.

"What! And you never told me! Where is it?" Said Mai while getting up off the couch looking for it.

"I think it's in the closet down the hall." Kristy yelled out. She put the Mac in the water to cook while watching the news and smoking her smoke.

_The body of Kyle Young was found today in a old building with his ribcage ripped open, reports say that it was the work of the Jigsaw again. _

Once Kristy heard the name Jigsaw her blood ran cold as ice. Even thought most of her memory of her past was blocked but she very well knew all about Jigsaw, since she played one of his games a year ago. She was the one who had that nutcracker thing on her head that would snap open her jaw and kill her, if she didn't get the key in her jail mates stomach, but she won that game, she got the key and took the thing off her head. Kristy knew that one day Jigsaw would come back to make her play his sick games once again, only because she is not being good to herself. Like in cutting herself and taking drugs to stop the pain of her past.

"I'm hooking it up now Kristy!" Mai yelled, that made Kristy snap out of her thoughts.

"Yeah sure whatever go for it." Kristy hated babysitting but it was more money for her plus she thought of Mai as a little sister in a way. "Dinner is ready come get some."

Mai came in the kitchen and sat down at the table by the window, she looked out the window to see that it started to rain harder then before. "I'm so lucky I have a car for my mom to drink me home in I wouldn't want to walk in that like you do."

Kristy rolled her eyes and gave her a bowl of the Mac and cheese and a glass of milk to go with it. She took a seat across from Mai and started eating.

Mai could hear her favourite singer Adam Lambert singing on T.V singing the song If I had you. "Wow he's so sexy and I love his music." Mai said looking at the T.V.

Kristy looked over at the T.V and saw him. "He looks like someone off that gay movie Twilight." She said drinking her milk.

"What! He is not gay. And the movie twilight is not that gay, its just a little gay." She said, showing Kristy how gay the movie was with her fingers.

Kristy couldn't help but laugh at that since that was pretty funny.

Later that night Mai had falling asleep on the couch with the T.V on playing some show. Kristy washed the dishes after they ate to keep her kitchen clean, she hated a dirty house she always had.

She looked at the clock to see that it was 9:46pm, she knew Sarah was running late today but she knew that she was a busy girl. Kristy took some coke out of her fridge and some rum to mix together. She love to drink that it helped to relax, and to get her mind off things. Kristy walked out on her balcony to look over the city of New York. It was still raining hard like it was earlier. she hoped it was not going to rain again tomorrow.

She closed her eyes to relax but then, she could hear a man was saying. "No tears please, it's a waste of good suffering!" Her eyes snapped open and felt like she was going to jump out of her skin from that.

"Hey! Kristy my mom is here she just buzzed up, so I'll be going now see you again after school." Mai said while leaving the apartment.

Kristy was happy that she gone. She wanted to have some time to her self, and relax and maybe watch some T.V or do the next best thing. She pulled out her white dust that Kristy liked to called it, she took out a straw and started to snort it up. "That's what I call fun."

Not long after. Kristy passed out on her couch sleeping. Having her odd dreams that she always had. The ones about her past, the stuff she couldn't remember. But she knew deep down inside her very soul and heart there was someone that she was madly in love with, but she could never see his face in her dreams. She could only hear his voice, it was deep, cold in away but she knew very well that he was her soul mate the one who will save her from the life she was living.

"The box you opened it…We came! Now you must come with us and taste to our pleasures!" She could hear it in her dreams, but still could not see the face. "No more games Kristy! It's your flesh we want not your skills of barging."

"No deal…just information. Just information!" She yelled.

"Fine, but trick us again child and your suffering will be legendry even in hell!" He yelled. But still no face, just darkness.

Kristy woke up from the sound of her cell phone going off. She picked it up and looked at the time, it was 7:27am. She had to get ready for work in an hour.

She jumped in the shower and washed her hair. Her job was not that big but it paid for rent and got her by plus babysitting for her friend Sarah helped too. Kristy worked at a diner downtown, she work the mornings and lunch while Sarah worked the night sifts. Sarah sometimes works lunch but not much. The diner looked like a 50's diner, it was pretty cool looking and the food was really good as well.

After Kristy was all ready for work she ran down the street to catch the bus to take her to work.

After she made it to work she put her stuff in her locker and went out to take orders. Like she did everyday, sometimes people where nice but most of the time people where very rude to treated her like shit.

Six hours later Sarah came in looking pretty pissed off, but Kristy guessed it had something to do with Mai. "Wow you look like you woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" She asked.

"Oh don't get me started…Mai started her time of the month last night for the first time, and tell me it was a nightmare. She started to freak out, and saying that she can get knocked up now. God! That child pisses me off!" Sarah explained. Sarah had long dark brown hair that went to her shoulders, and she had blue eyes and pink full lips. She also wore a lot of clothes that showed her body off, so everyone can see how nice her body looked.

"Oh wow! I didn't know she just started her period? But yeah now she can get knocked up easy now." Kristy said while taking the next order to table seven.

Sarah got ready and also started taking orders. "I'm happy you watch her until I'm done work, oh I need to ask a favour from you." She asked.

Kristy rolled her eyes she had a feeling what was coming up next, but she just let her say it. Kristy started to think that Sarah only used her to watch her child so she can go off and drink get laid and party. "What is it?" She signed.

"Well next week is spring break for Mai right, but I have to go away for a week for something to do with my mother and all. So I'm trying to say is can Mai stay her spring brake with you?" Sarah asked with this cute smile on her face.

"And why cant you bring her with you?" Kristy said getting very annoyed with her.

Sarah knew that was coming but she just smiled and did the next order and came back. "Well my mother is having me do this thing for her…Umm like cleaning her house up and other small jobs like that, and I know very well Mai would hated it, so I'm asking you."

Kristy now knew that she was laying to her face about something. "Okay where does your mother live?" She asked.

Sarah gave her an evil glare and her smiled faded. "Well if you must know! Its in Laguna beach California! Okay anything else you need to know like my mothers name or her phone number!" She snapped.

Kristy knew right there and then she was going to use spring break to party not to see her mother, but if Kristy would say anything else she knew very well that Sarah would bitch down her throat. When Kristy looked at her she could see how annoyed Sarah was getting and the anger building up in her. If she said one more thing about her week long trip she would have a bitch fit and storm out of the diner and not talk to her for a week or two.

"I will think about it okay, I mite have something planed that week myself." But just saying that set her off in the bad way.

"What the fuck do you mean! You mite have something planed that week! Who the fuck are you gonna see! You have no friends really and I think you just don't want to do it!" She yelled.

"Umm I do have friends there just busy with work and stuff, and if I didn't want to do it I would just go right out there and say it!" She snapped.

"I pay to baby-sit my child! And you cant even do that for a fucking week! Maybe I should tell my step brother Andy Robin not to see you anymore! Since you want do this one fucking thing for me!" Sarah shouted.

Kristy knew that she saw Dr Robin to help her remember her past but Sarah had right right to tell him not to take her in, because she was having a little bitch fit cuz she cant go out a party and get laid. "Okay now you being a baby, I just said I will think about it and your bitching like I said no, like fuck grow up!" Just saying that was the one thing you never say to Sarah.

"Grow up? Grow fucking up! Who the fuck do you think you are telling me to grow up! You at you miss I cant remember my past! Boo fucking ho bitch! I need to know now if your gonna watch Mai for that week because I have to get my ticket tonight so what is it going to be!" Sarah snapped.

Kristy rolled her eyes and then came back from bring food to table three. "Okay fine I will if will get you off my fucking back. Like god I have a life too not just you!" She said.

But Sarah just rolled her eyes and went back to work not even talking or even looking at Kristy. "Pick Mai after you see Dr Robin at my house okay so she can get her stuff."

Kristy went to her locker and got her stuff and left to pick up Mai from school to watch her for the day plus all of next week. She did work long shifts at work, she worked from 8:05am to 3:47pm everyday besides Sundays, they where her day off.

After Kristy made it to Mai's school she saw that Mai was not in a good mood. "Hey Mai?"

"Oh hi, I guess my mom told you about me getting the cures last night." Mai said.

"Yeah…we have to talk about your spring break? And I don't think your gonna like it." Kristy said while walking with Mai down the street.

Mai didn't like where this was going but she just listened to Kristy. "Umm what's going to happen to my spring break? I'm sp post to be going to L.A to visit my friend."

Kristy let out a small sigh. "Well your mother said you have to stay with me for your spring break. Because she has to go too your grandmas in Laguna beach California." She explained.

"What! My grandma don't live in Laguna beach California! She lives in Salt lake City! Damn my fucking mother! I hate her so much!" Mai snapped. "She's only going there to party and have lots of sex!"

"Hey how do you think I feel, I was going to see my best friend Joey but now I cant." Kristy said while taking the elevator up to her floor.

After they where in Kristy's apartment, Mai took her bitch fit in the washroom. While Kristy took her pills and got dinner started.

"Kristy…I guess I have no choose but to stay with you but. We are going to party while I'm off got it!" Mai said while helping Kristy with dinner.

"Fine after I go see Dr Robin on Monday we will start our party week us the two of us." She smiled.

Both Mai and Kristy got dinner ready and started to eat it. Another night of the same thing.

Next Monday in Dr Robin's office.

**( Well chapter one is done. Hehe I hoped you like it, I know Pinhead was not in it but he will be in the next Chapter, so I hope you liked this chapter I know its slow but its good to know what happened to Kristy in the years after Trevor' death. The next chapter will be called ****The face of Darkness has come**** hehe )**


	2. The face of Darkness has come

(This is my first Hellraiser fanfic so be nice, This story is really good I think and some chapters mite be base off songs, and dreams I had of it. Well I don't own none of the song's or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or anything from Saw. All I own is Mai, Dr Robin, Mai, Sarah, Pete. I mite add more of my own people to it maybe. And its has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 2**

**The face of Darkness has come**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape, **_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Drama/Humour/Angst/Romance.**

In Dr Robin's office Kristy was laying down on the couch with her eyes closed. He was trying to reach the closed part of her mind, to see if he can unlock the memories.

"Now relax and let your mind free from all thoughts." He said while rubbing the sides of her head.

"Yes…Doctor." She said feeling very relaxed.

Dr Robin stuck a needle in her arm to help her relax and to make her fall unconscious into a deep sleep. "Tell me everything you see got?"

She nodded her head while she fell into deep unconscious. Kristy reopened her eyes to see she was in her old house looking for Julia. The out of nowhere some messed up looking guy came out of the room looking like he was dying.

"_Help…me…" He said._

A guy come out of the room with no skin and grabbed the guy and killed in some odd way.

"_Kristy, it's me! It's uncle Frank, you remember." He said while trying to grab her. _

"_No! get the fuck off me!" Kristy shouted while she ran in the room where he came from. _

_He grabbed Kristy and pushed her angst the wall. "You have grown so much, I bet you make your father proud don't you." _

_Kristy stuck her hand in his stomach and ran over to the other side of the room and grabbed the box._

"_No! give that me too right now!" He yelled. _

_She looked at the golden box then smiled. "You want it!"_

"_Give it to me now!"_

"_You want it! You want it! Fucking have it!" Kristy threw it out the window and ran after it. _

"_Nooo!" he shouted. _

_Kristy ran outside and grabbed the box and ran down the street, she ran so far and long until she passed out. _

_When she woke up she was in the hospital. She tried to called her father Larry to warn him about Julia and Frank, but the doctor wouldn't let her leave. He gave her the box to leave her on her own lost in her thoughts. _

_Kristy started too play with box and then she opened it, then the room started to glow and then there they where. The cenobites came and told her she had to come with him. _

Kristy! Wake up! Your having a noise bleed and your body is starting to shake. "Kristy you will wake up on three. 1...,2...,3!" He shouted.

Kristy's eyes snapped open and she sat up very quickly. "What…what happened to me?" She said out of breath and sweat running down her face.

Dr Robin cleaned her up and gave her a glass of water. "We went deep into your locked memories to see what we could find, and it looks like we managed to unlock some of it."

"Okay I did remember some about…like Frank, Julia and the cenobites…" She cried.

"Kristy, what are the cenobites?" He asked.

"There…there demons from hell, I think" Kristy didn't look at him, she still was looking down at the floor with her head in her hands. "They wanted to take me to hell…"

Dr Robin sat next to Kristy and had his arm around her shoulder's to help her feel better. "Demons from hell, why do you think they wanted you?" He asked.

"Because I opened the box!" She shouted. "I made a deal with them, I would take them to Frank if they left me alone…but they still wanted me, even after I gave them Frank…and my father." Kristy cried. "I'm sorry I don't want to talk about this no more!"

"You know we must talk about this so we can unlock all your memories, I know this must hurt but this is only the tip of ice." He explained.

"No! I think my mind was so post to block out all these painful memories, I think I was not so post to remember." She walked over to the window. "I know how what I'm saying sounds but its true, I wouldn't make up stuff like this!"

Dr Robin hugged Kristy tight in his arms. "I know you wouldn't my dear. I know take these pills they should you relax better tonight and please no cutting yourself tonight okay, I hate to see you all cut up." He said just when his watch went off.

Kristy took the pills and put the rest in her hooddy and kissed him on the cheek and left to head home. She didn't have to pick Mai up from school because she didn't have school for a week.

Before Kristy went home, she went to McDonald's to pick some for dinner to take home for her and Mai to eat. Kristy didn't mind fast food but she didn't like that if you ate too much of it. It would make you fat, and she didn't want to get fat she liked to weigh 116 pounds. After ten minutes later she was home with the bag of food in her hands.

"Oh food, oh yum McD's my favourite!" Mai jump off the couch and grabbed the one bag and ran over to the table to eat it. "Thank you Kristy."

"Your welcome honey, plus its my job to feed you." Kristy sat at the table and started to eat her food.

"So did he fix you yet?" Mai asked while taking a bite into her Big Mac burger.

"What I'm not broken! Mai, but I guess I'm starting to remember more from my past I guess." She explained while drinking her coke.

"Wow my own gay step uncle can did his job without trying to fuck his patients." Said Mai.

Kristy started to think of what Mai just said, and then it hit her. The rubbing of the arms touching her all the time and saying sweet words to her. "No he never tried anything like that yet…" But she did know that he was trying.

"Shocker, oh well. I'm done eating I'm gonna take a shower then watch a movie okay." Mai said walking the down the hall to the washroom.

Kristy took more of the pills Dr Robin gave her, then she went in her bedroom to put them away. But as she was putting them away the small golden box fell out of her dresser and landed on the floor.

"No not again!" She cried. Kristy picked it up and walked out to the kitchen and put it on the table, she was going to throw it out after her bath, well a blood bath since she was planning on cutting up her legs again in the tub.

After Mai came out of the shower and got dressed back in her clothes that she was wearing. "I left some hot water for you okay?" She said while walking out too the living room again to play N64.

Kristy walked in the washroom and locked the door and ran the bath water, while she did that she took out her razorblade and started to cut her right leg. As she got in the tub, the water went to a dark red from her blood. Kristy thought cutting herself would make the pain stop, but the real reason why she did it was because she got pleasure from the pain.

Mean while Mai went out to the kitchen to get a can of coke to drink, when she came across the box sitting on the table. She picked it up and took a can of coke from the fridge and went back to the couch. '_I wonder what kind of puzzle box this is?'_ she thought to herself. Mai started to push the button then watch as it opened then closed, then she started to rub the shiny gold part.

The box started to move on its own the it turn into a differed shape then the room started to glow, then the wall opened up.

Pinhead came walking the room along with the other cenobites known as Female, Butterball and last Chatterer. "The box, you opened it, we came." He said.

Mai sat back on the couch ignoring him, she picked up her can of Coke and drank it down it in one go, then belched very loudly. "Who cares, now go away" She said not even looking at him.

Pinhead just let that slide then walked over to her. "Come, child...We have such sights to show you…" He said holding his rusty knife.

Mai looked over at him then said. "Gee, did that hurt real bad when you got all those nails hammered into your head, and when those hooks dug into your chest? I'm soooo sorry that happened to you, dude." She said being very cocky.

Now she was pushing his buttons and digging her own grave. "One more word out you! And your suffering will be legendary even in hell!" He shouted.

Mai looked at him up and down, then she looked over at the washroom door then back. "KRISTY THERES A SEXUAL PREDATOR HERE! Get your ass out here now!" Mai shouted.

"What! I'm not a sexual predator!" Pinhead yelled angrily.

Kristy ran out of the washroom dressed in boxers and a big T-shirt. "What!" She yelled with a baseball bat in her hands. But then she looked at Pinhead with a shocked look on her face.

Pinhead looked over at Kristy and smiled. "We meet again my dear Kristy."

Kristy didn't really remember him very well but she seen him in her dreams. "Look I don't know who or what you are but I think you should leave or I will call the cops!" She yelled.

Pinhead was shocked and heart broken once she said she didn't remember him. :What do you mean you don't remember who I am, you opened the box two years ago, and told me you would bring me 5 souls to save yourself and the 5th one was your ex husband Trevor Gooden!"

Kristy tried to remember but couldn't, "I'm sorry but I don't remember my ex husband very well." She said.

Mai laughed and looked at Pinhead. "Even if you do know her from two years ago, she wont remember you, Kristy has blocked all her memories from her past. All she can remember is just last year that's it, that's why she goes to a shrink every Monday." Mai explained.

"I see…" Pinhead didn't know what to say to that, all he knew was that he had to get her remember him. But before he could say anything else he saw that her leg was bleeding and it looked like they where self made.

Kristy started to feel light-headed then the room started to spin around, she closed her to stop it, but it didn't help. It was too much for her to take at once, then she fell unconscious.

"Oh grate babysitting you are." Mai said while looking down at Kristy.

Pinhead walked over and picked up Kristy in his arms and told Chatterer to grab Mai and take them with them to hell.

"KRISTY! Kristy! Wake up!" Mai shouted and trying to break free from Chatterer's hold on her.

Pinhead and the other Cenobites walked down the dark halls of the labyrinth. Mai never believed the a world like this would ever be real, even thought she was trilled about really being in hell but at the same time she was terrified. Kristy on the other hand was still unconscious unaware of what was going on.

Pinhead and the other Cenobites stopped at two large golden boxes next to a wall, with two opens. Kind of like doors.

"What are those?" Mai asked.

But no one answered her. Pinhead took Kristy over to one and chains came out of the large box and slowly took her inside and then it closed.

"KRISTY!" Mai screamed. "W…what did you do to her?"

Chatterer took Mai over to the other one. While she was kicking and biting, trying too break free from his hold but it was no good. "Hey pinboy or Pinny don't let him throw me in here!"

Right there and then was the point that she drew by calling him Pinboy or Pinny. "throw that damn girl in there of I will rip her apart!" He yelled.

Chatterer threw her into the large golden box and watched as it closed on her while she was screaming.

"Ahh… much better, I don't need to hear that brat yelling or calling me names." Pinhead said.

"But my lord are you sure that its okay to turn them into one of us?" Female asked getting worried. "Because Kristy didn't open the box this time is was that young girl that did?"

"Kristy opened the box long ago, her soul belongs to me. Even thought she gave me five souls for hers but I all I want is hers. The others where a bones." He explained.

Pinhead could sense that Leviathan was call for him. So Pinhead told the others to wait for Mai and Kristy to be done. As he left for Leviathan's chamber, he wondered why the god Leviathan would want to talk to him for?

As he walked in Leviathan's chamber he went down on one knee and bowed his head. "You called for me my lord?" He asked still not looking at him.

"Yes Xipe Totec my favourite son. I know you brought me some new souls to turn into cenobites…" He asked. "Do you know the names of them?"

Pinhead looked up at the large gold diamond in hell's sky. "Yes my lord." He finally said.

"Well? don't keep me waiting tell me my son!" He asked again.

"Well one is a young 13 years old girl named Mai Springs, and the other is Kristy Cotton." said Pinhead.

"Hmmm? Kristy Cotton was the one who kept getting away from you or making deals to save herself. Now you finally have her…Good job my son." Leviathan said. "Bring them to me when there done getting turned into cenobites so I can renamed them. Now go my son."

Pinhead bowed his head again then left to the room where the other cenobites where waiting. "Are they done yet?" He asked.

"I'm not sure my lord." Said Butterball.

But he spoke too soon, as Kristy's door to the gold box opened. All the cenobites where shock of the girl that came out. Kristy looked so beautiful as a demon, one of the most sexiest cenobite that ever came to hell.

She had sliver hair past her shoulders with some of it up in pigtails, and she white pale skin like most of them had. She had lovely blood red lips and two different color eyes, one black and the other red, and she also had fangs like a where wolf would have and claws like a cat. Kristy was wearing a black leather corset that showed off her cleavage and right under her collarbone she had wounds that where stitched up. Her corset had red strings christcrosses across her chest, and she wore five black stud belts that went around her waist and that covered her black leather tong that she was wearing under them, and she also had a cat tail was behind her. She also wore black boots with sliver spikes on them. She had wires stuck into her legs that made it look like stockings and last she had on long back leather fingerless gloves on that had lots of holes on them, but every hole was another wound to her arms. She even had pointed ears kind of like a elf but she had them both loaded with piercing.

"W…what happened to me?" Kristy asked feeling the pain from her arms and legs. But everyone was too shocked to even say a word to her.

But before anyone could say a word Mai's door opened and she walked out looking just as sexy as Kristy.

Mai had long black emo hair and had pure white eyes with black tears under them. And she was wearing what looked like a school girl outfit, but her belly top was black with a red tie and a big wound under her neck, and she wore a short leather black skirt. She also had black boots at black and red stockings. Mai had hooks into her ribs the chained all the way down to her hips, and she had fingerless gloves too but hers where not long like Kristy's and she had razorblades sticking out of the back of her elbows. And last her lips where purple and her teeth where like vampire teeth, and she looked a little older like she was 17 then 13. She also wore a backpack that had a white bunny on the back with crossed out eyes and sharp teeth with blood around its mouth.

"Hmmm? What are you all looking at?" She snapped while yawning. "Wow that was something to go through, but after all that pain I feel so much better and I look better too." Mai said.

"The God Leviathan wants to see you both right now, so come with me to see him." Pinhead said.

"Who the fuck is Leviathan? isn't that so post to be a fish or something?' Mai asked.

"Watch your mouth child! he could kill you where you stand if you get on his bad side." Female snapped. "He is the God or flesh-hunger and desire. God of hell's Labyrinth!"

Mai rolled her eyes and fallowed Pinhead and Kristy down the hallways of the labyrinth. Until they finally reached Leviathan's chamber. Pinhead and the two girls fallowed him into the room to see a large golden diamond floating in the dark sky. Both Kristy and Pinhead went down on one knee and bowed there heads besides Mai, she just stood there looking at the Great God of Hell's Labyrinth.

"Very good my son! You have brought me the two new Cenobites and the look of them they look very lovely." The God spoke. Mai Springs take a step forward towards me"

Mai walked up to him a bit but not once her gaze leaving him. "Y…yes my lord?" Said Mai.

"Hmm Mai I will be giving you, your new name that you will be called from now on got it!" He stop to think for a bit. "Ahh you will be known as Nightstar from now on my child and Angelique will be training you how to use your new powers!" He said as Angelique walked into the chamber.

Mai now known as Nightstar bowed her head and went over to Angelique and left the room.

"Now you Kristy Cotton step forth!" Leviathan spoke again.

Kristy walked up to him looking at him wondering what her new name was going to be? She really hoped it was good.

"I know you every well my child, you're the one who always got away from my son Xipe Totec is that right? Or always making deals with him to save yourself?" He explained.

Kristy nodded her head and trying not to laugh at that.

"From now on you will be known as Heaven! I thought it would be a good name for someone that was so pure and now damned." He said. "And Xipe will be training you to learn how to use your new powers! Now be gone!" Leviathan said.

As Both Pinhead and Kristy now known as Heaven walked out of Leviathan's chamber. Heaven turned and bitch slapped Pinhead right across the face.

"What the hell was that for!" He shouted.

"You cock sucking bastard!" She yelled out at him. "How dare you kidnap me and turn me into this thing! I didn't even open the box Mai did! And yet you still took me!" She shouted.

Xipe smirked with his hand on his cheek. "I told you before I wont rest until I get what I want, and I want is you! He said pushing Heaven angst the wall holding both her wrist. "Do you really think you where happy back on earth? I don't think so since you have been drinking and taking drugs oh and Self mutilation. That don't seem to happy plus you blocked out all your memories of your past because you couldn't handle it!"

"You know nothing about me Pinhead!" She snapped back.

"I know I a lot more then you know my dear kitty, I know you live in a shit box apartment and have a shitty job that you don't get paid much. And you see a doctor to help you. Is that right?" Xipe said.

Heaven didn't look at him she just away at the floor. "Have you been spying on me?" She finally said still not meeting his gaze.

Xipe shook his head and held her tighter. "I felt it when I carried you here. Plus this world is your home, you have most of your family here." He said.

"….I guess your right…fine I will let you train me, but I'm still pissed with you!" Heaven said.

Pinhead smiled and took her to her new chamber where she would be sleeping. Her chamber was across from Pinhead's so if she ever needed him he would not be far.

"Your new chamber. Oh when you first walk in the room will manifest to what your likes are, okay so whatever you are into the room will changer into that." Pinhead explained.

Once Heaven walked into her chamber she was shocked in how it looked. There was a queen size bed with gold and black silk sheets and blankets and a over head that was black. There was a large fireplace and a love seat and a table with black roses on it, there was also a flat screen TV with a blue ray player and all her favourite DVD's. And there was a big dark brown dresser and a walk-in closet. Heaven saw a door and opened it to find a lovely washroom with a glass shower and a hot tub like bathtub, and on the other side of the room there was a walk out balcony that showed an ocean with a red full moon over it.

"Is this real?" She asked.

"No its not but the moon will become a sun when its morning." Pinhead explained. "Its all an illusion, your mind thinks it real."

"Well I love it, it takes my breath away." Heaven smiled. "So should we start training?"

Pinhead nodded his head and both left her chamber to start her lessons.

Meanwhile just around the corner Mai known as Nightstar was in her new chamber that she really loved. It had most things like Heaven's but more goth like and she had no balcony. She had no windows and a ps3, xbox360 and a big stereo. Her bed was queen size too but she had black and purple blankets and sheets and a black overhead as well.

"Wow this is off the hook! I love it in hell!" Nightstar said jumping for joy.

Angelique just rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Yeah I guess so, are you ready to start your training?" She asked.

"Oh yes princess, I'm ready." She smiled. "Can I take my bunny?"

"Well yeah. You have to learn how to use him too, since its more then a bunny backpack. It can come to life and kill people If you want it too." She explained.

A week later in hell a month later on Earth.

**( Wow chapter 2 is done yay! Hehe I hoped you liked it and liked the new Kristy and Mai, that are now called Heaven and Nightstar. And how there chambers can do that sweet huh ^_^ don't worry Pinhead and Kristy wont keep fighting shes playing hard to get that's all. And whats gonna happen with Sarah back on earth with both Kristy and Mai missing for a month you have to wait see. Oh a week in hell is a month on earth. The next chapter will be called ****A Kitty with teeth and a dark crush**** )**


	3. A Kitty with Teeth and a dark crush

( Well I don't own none of the song's or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or anything from Saw or Hannibal Lecter. All I own is Mai, Dr Robin, Mai, Sarah, Pete. And its has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 3**

**A Kitty with teeth and a Dark crush**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape, **_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Romance/Drama/Humour**

A month later on Earth, Sarah was going crazy in Mai gone missing and thinking that Kristy Cotton took her away. So she hired a privet investigator to help her hunt down Kristy Cotton and find her daughter Mai.

Sarah sat at home waiting for the privet investigator to arrive. She started to drink down a bottle of rum like she was drinking a glass of water.

'_Knock! Knock!'_

She could hear at the door. "Come in!" she yelled.

The investigator came in the house and took a seat next to Sarah. "Hello I'm Tiffany Boorman, nice to meet you." She said with a soft voice.

"Yeah whatever, like I told you on the phone my daughter is missing and I think that bitch Kristy Cotton took her!" She yelled.

"Kristy Cotton? Okay I know very well she wouldn't take your daughter, I know her very well plus she is my best friend." Tiffany explained. "So please clam down."

"What! don't tell me to fucking clam down! My daughter got kidnapped by your crack head of a best friend!" She shouted. "And yes she would take my daughter because she has no fucking family! So she has to take mine!"

Tiffany rolled her eyes, she knew that Sarah was acting crazy but she dare not question her. "Fine I will do everything in my power to find your daughter and Kristy okay?" She said.

"Just because Kristy is your best friend don't mean you will go easy on her or let her get away with this got it!" Sarah warned.

"I will do my best, I will check out her apartment to see what I can find. Then I will tell you what I can find, Good bye." Tiffany said while leaving Sarah's house.

Sarah lit up a cigarette and started to smoke it. "You better, or I will and if I find Kristy I will kill her." She said to herself.

Tiffany went to Kristy's apartment since she had a key given by Kristy. She looked around the house too see there was a bat on the floor and old blood on the floor and in the bath tub. Tiffany looked around in Kristy's bedroom to see if could find anything but all she found was bottles of pills around her room and in her dressers and razorblades around too. Tiffany then went into the kitchen to find dirty dishes and the trash that has not been taking out, But there was nothing for her to go on until she saw the box under the couch. '_It cant be…" _She thought to herself.

She picked it up and saw finger prints all over it. Tiffany knew right then and there that Kristy or Mai opened the box and called on the Cenobites. "There dead or suffering in hell, and if that's true there's no way I can save them…but how will I explain this to Sarah?" She said to herself.

Tiffany knew she had to tell Joey about this and see what they can do. She put the box in her jacket pocket and left Kristy's apartment, and got in her car and started to drive off to see Joey Summerskill.

Meanwhile back in hell Heaven once known as Kristy Cotton was torturing Trevor, Julia and Frank. The people that hurt her the most and that fucked up her life. But Heaven was no sweet angel as her name was, she was indeed evil, vicious and heartless to some but to only those her hurt and she was that was with the damned souls of hell. She was even specially cold to Xipe known as Pinhead just because she has diggers for him because he took her to hell without asking her and turned her into a cenobite.

As Heaven walked down to her chamber after having a pretty good dinner, it just hit her that she wonder how Sarah would feel that Mai was in hell as a cenobite hell even both of them missing. "Errmm, that's gonna suck ass once she gets back from her trip and find us gone forever." She said to herself without knowing back on earth it has been a month since they have been gone. One week in hell was one month on earth but Heaven didn't know that.

"You know if you keeping talking to yourself people are going to think your crazy" Xipe said feeling like to be a pain in her ass.

"And you think being from hell is not crazy hmmm?" She snapped back without even looking at him.

Pinhead smiled and walked over to her and whispered in her ear. "How long are you going to stay mad at me?" He made sure his pins didn't hurt her. "You know I've always been very fond of you, kitty so why must you fight me?"

Heaven didn't even turned to face him, she just smirked and said. "I will stay mad at you as long as I want, and I love to fight you it makes the pleasures of suffering more resistible don't you think?" She said.

Xipe moved from her and smirked. "Yes I guess the pleasures of suffering does make it more resistible to some but me I rather take the pain my kitty." He said while seeing her go into her chamber.

"The church rang they said that they want their robe back." Nightstar said lending angst the wall. "You know it looks more like a dress." She laughed.

Pinhead turned over to Nightstar with a pissed off on his face. "Do you love to get on my bad side, knowing that I'm your boss!" He shouted.

She smiled and she did to pissed him off to no end. "Your in for a world of pain! If you don't stop back talking to me he-he!" She laughed.

"Pain how dare you use that word! You have ever felt true pain!" He said getting mad.

"Ha-ha your cute Pinny! I like you…Wanna kiss?" She winked at him and playing with some of her hair.

"What the fuck! Me cute? Are you on crack or something? And what kiss you, not even in your fantasy!" He yelled and stormed into his chamber.

Nightstar smiled and walked over to Heaven's chamber door and knocked on it. "Hey Heaven open up its Nightstar aka Mai let me in!" She could hear Heaven saying yes come in so she did and walked over and sat down on Heaven's love seat.

"Hello Nightstar how are you? I have not seen you for a week I hope your doing okay?" Heaven said giving her a cup of green tea.

"Umm I'm fine but Kristy? Sigh…I've been thinking what's going to happen when my mom comes back from her trip and find us gone?" She said.

"I'm not sure dear, I was thinking the same thing…do you miss her?" Heaven asked.

"Fuck no!…I'm gonna tell you something about my family only because I think of you as a sister Kristy, now listen to my story." Nightstar said while looking at the roaring fire. "My father took off on my mother when I six, I really don't know why but he wants nothing to do with me…And my grandma she's a stuck up bitch that everyone hates hell she rude to me because I'm not rich. And last my mother Sarah…I hate her so much! She only cares about herself or getting laid, not giving a shit about me or what I do…and she only uses you so she don't have to look after me…She really doesn't care about you! That's why I love staying with you. I see you as my only family…I don't care about her, I want her to open the box so I can kill her!" She cried.

Heaven got up from her seat and hugged Nightstar tight in her arms. "I always saw you as a sister to me too." She smiled and cleaning her blood tears from her eyes. "Well you have a new family now dear, and I'm here with you forever."

Nightstar hugged Heaven back and kissed her on the cheek. "I love you Heaven and I'm happy you're here with me. I was sacred at first but now that we are here and as cenobites I love it, I would never trade this life for anything! I'm truly happy here." She smiled and left Heaven's chamber.

Heaven laid back on her queen size bed to relax and think about what Nightstar just told her.

"You look pretty happy don't you?" A voice said.

Heaven sat up and looked around in her room. "Who's there show yourself or I will rip you apart!" She hissed.

"You really don't know who I am? Look in the mirror to see for yourself!" The voice said again.

Heaven walked over to her large mirror to see her as human but with white wings coming from her back and wearing a lovely white dress with a tiara on her head. "Are you me?" She asked.

"Well yes I am, I'm the good half of you, well what's left of it. And before you say anything yes I'm an angel." Light Kristy smiled.

Heaven didn't know what to think about this or even say. "But how? How can you be me if I'm right here?" She asked and feeling really freaked out by this.

Light Kristy shook her head and smiled. "I just told you I'm what's left of your good half or pure half, the one deep down in the very core of your soul, the one who you blocked out from ever coming back! You locked me away after your father Larry got killed from Julia and Frank." She explained.

"But how are you in my mirror talking to me? If you're my good half, shouldn't you be in me?" Heaven said and now confused. "And why are you an angel if I'm a devil?"

Light Kristy rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Because once you became a cenobite I got lost in darkness but then I saw the mirror, it was my only way to be free. And I'm an angel because since I'm pure good I get to be one, you know Xipe has a good half too everyone does its just hard to find. Xipe's good half is named Elliot Spencer also known as his human form." She said while putting her hand on the mirror.

"You sure know a lot for being someone stuck in a mirror…" Heaven said with her arms crossed. "Why did you leave me for if most good half's don't."

"Because I had to come out to try and save you! Do you really want to be a demon in hell or do you want to go to heaven with our mother, grandma and granddad?" Light Kristy said. "This world is not for you same as Mai, I think you both should be truly happy once and for all with no suffering. What do you say? You own it to Mai to be happy, you both can forever in heaven?" she said.

Heaven started to cry out blood from her eyes, she didn't know what she wanted anymore. "But my father I cant leave him on his own, I think he should be with mother not here…" She sighed. "And I don't know if I can go I'm a damned soul, I killed 5 people and took Mai down with me…" She cried more.

"Oh Kristy don't cry, god will forgive you, I know he will. You killed 5 people so you wouldn't have to come here, you wanted to be happy not in pain like you are now. And Mai still has good in her, you saw that when she was here." Light Kristy pulled Heaven into the mirror with her and hugged her tight. "I will always be here for you if you ever need me, that's what I'm here for." She then kissed Heaven on the lips, then there bodies started to glow bright. But they didn't go into each other all what happened was more pureness went into Heaven.

"_Never forget what I told you Kristy…" _

Heaven woke up in her bed seeing that it was still night. "Was that a dream…?" She whispered to herself.

"No not a dream, you just passed out on me so I put you back on your bed. Now go back to sleep and I will see you in the morning, oh one thing don't tell no one that I'm in your mirror okay." Light Kristy said in the mirror.

"Yeah sure…my lips are sealed shut." Heaven while going back to sleep.

Meanwhile Angelique couldn't sleep she had too much on her mind, like Kristy was now in hell where Pinhead can try to be with her and that she had to baby-sit some brat all the time. But then an idea came to her, she knew very well that Nightstar was close with Heaven. She smirked to her wonderful idea, she was going to get Nightstar away from Xipe as much as she could.

Angelique did very well serve Xipe Totec but some of the cenobites only fallowed her, there was Wire twins, Torso, Siamese twins, Surgeon, Bound and last Barbie. She thought it was cool that those cenobites saw her as there lord then Xipe other then Leviathan. The princess thought maybe she could get Nightstar to fallow her then Xipe, so her plan will work much better.

She went over by her closet and starting to look through her most sexiest of outfits to start wearing just for Xipe, so he would fall at her feet.

The next morning Heaven woke up to get to the dinning hall to get some breakfast like every cenobites went for breakfast, lunch and dinner. Heaven sat next to Xipe near the end of the table. The odd thing was that Pinhead sat at one end and Angelique sat at the other end, but the weird thing was that the cenobites that fallowed her all sat near her same with Nightstar.

The cenobites that sat near Angelique where. Bound, Surgeon, Wire twins, Siamese twins, Barbie but Torso didn't have no legs to sit at the table so he ate on the floor in a bowl with Chatterbeast. Everyone who was close to Xipe sat close to him while the others just sat in the middle. The ones who sat close to Xipe where, Heaven, Female, Chatterer, Butterball, Dreamer, Pistonhead, Camerahead and last See-Dee. The ones who sat in the middle where, Channard, Little sister, Spike, The Engineer, Stitch.

The one cenobite that was always on his own and only listened to was Leviathan was the one and only Hannibal Lecter. He ruled over Pinhead just because he was more sick, twisted and evil. All the top rulers in this realm of hell. Where Leviathan, Hannibal Lecter, Pinhead, The Engineer and last Angelique. The princess use to be the top ruler long ago but since she was living on earth for a long time she lost her ruler ship.

And as for the realms of hell there's more then one world in hell. Like the top realm was the devil himself where dark souls lived and where he ruled but he rule's every realm, but every realm had its own god to rule it.

The top rulers of hell 

The Devil himself.

Hades.

Leviathan.

Anubis.

The four God's of hell the ruled everything and everyone, besides the Devil. Like the realms, The Devil lived where the top dark souls ever lived and the most power. Hades lived in the underworld where lost souls of hell go or the dead souls where they forever stay in the river pain never to leave. Leviathan's realm was more like a prison then anything, where the bad souls went where they didn't listen to anyone, and this realm was also where fresh souls comes too. The ones who open the box and forever sealed there doom to come to jail in away, and the cenobites where what you would call prison guards then demons. And last the realm of Anubis was not all that big, but it where souls go when they play with dark powers or have dark powers that no human should have, but the souls that go there are not really that bad there just damned with greed, lust and power.

Heaven took a seat next to Xipe same as the others, she wanted Nightstar to sit with her but she was over on the other side with Angelique's group, but she guess it was cuz she was getting trained by her.

Hannibal came out with a cart with lots of food that was fit for a king, but Heaven knew too well what he cooked when it came to meat. He gave everyone there plates of food. There was toast, bacon, eggs and hash browns, but both heaven and Nightstar knew that was not bacon from a pig that they ate back on earth. There was no animals in hell beside Chatterbeast and Torso, so it must be human or the prisoners that where sentences to death. And since Hannibal deled with that he thought it was best to sentences them to death in turning them into food to eat.

Heaven looked down at the bacon that where was more of then anything else. Heaven ate everything else besides the bacon same did Nightstar.

"Hmm? You don't like meat my dear?" Hannibal asked with his hand on her shoulder. "I see Nightstar is the same with you in that."

"Umm…well it's not that I don't like meat its just…" Heaven looked down at the meat on her plate.

"Oh yeah I forgot you and Nightstar and new so your not use to eating human or damned dead souls that got the sentence, well my dear you better get use to it we don't have animals in hell, but if you still want to eat it then I use you will just have to stop eating meat my lovely kitty." He said while rubbing his hand on her shoulder and giving Nightstar a glare.

Xipe didn't like the way Hannibal was touching Heaven. But there was nothing he could do about it since he was his lord.

"My lord Lecter!" A Cenobite came running into the dinning hall. "Master, the prisoner is not cooperating." He said.

Hannibal signs. "It rubs the lotion on its skin or else it gets the hose again." He said try to do dishes.

"Oh yes, right sir. She wasn't putting the lotion in the basket." The cenobite trots off, and leaves him once again.

Heaven just thought that was the weirdest thing she had ever saw and heard since she's been down here.

After breakfast everyone was doing there jobs and Pinhead, Female, Chatterer and Butterball had to go to earth to get more souls, since someone opened the box somewhere else.

But both Heaven and Nightstar where still not ready to back to earth just yet, they had more training. Both girls where busying having fun torturing the souls like they always did.

But Heaven always tortured Trevor, Frank and Julia the most since she hated them so much. Nightstar on the other hand just tortured anyone that looked fun to bug and that was anyone really.

Later that night Hannibal out of all cenobites came up to Heaven and started talking to and even flirting with her it would seem like. Xipe was in a pissed off mood from getting the last soul , so anything would set him off today.

As he was going to his chamber he saw Hannibal what it looked like to be flirting with his Heaven out of all demons in hell. "Umm my lord is it okay if I may talk with Heaven" Xipe asked trying to keep his voice clam.

"Very well Xipe Totec I have matters to deal with anyways." He kissed Heaven on her hand and bowed his head to her left.

Pinhead walked over to Heaven and pushed her angst the wall. "What where you two talking about?" He asked trying not to let her hear the jealousy in his voice.

Heaven pushed Xipe back from her and moved some hair from her face. "Well if you must know he was asking me how do I like hell, and told me to try his food to see if I would like it. And he asked how are my powers coming around that's it why?" She smirked. "Are you jealous?"

Xipe didn't meet her gaze and turned away. "No! I'm not jealous! I was just asking…So how long are you going toplay hard to get with me?" He turned back to her.

She shook her head and smiled. "As long as I can baby, if you want this piece of heaven you will have to come get it." She whispered his ear the sucked at the end of his ear. "I know I'm driving you crazy am I right baby?" She said in a sexual voice.

Pinhead moved his hands to her waist and kissed her neck that cut her from his pins. "Everything about you drive me crazy kitty. I just want you to stop this game and show how you feel about me…" He said while moving his hands under her belts.

Heaven moan from his pain and touch then she pushed him off her. "Don't think you can get me that easy, baby you will have to work at it lover." She winked then went into her chamber.

"Oh my fucking god!" Xipe shouted since he was getting annoyed of her games. He stormed into his chamber and slamming the door.

Heaven couldn't help but laugh at that in her chamber, she knew very well she was getting under Pinhead's skin and she was loving every bit of it.

"Did you have with?" Light Kristy asked.

"Yeah, I love to tease my lord Xipe its so much fun, and guess what it seemed like Hannibal was flirting with me, creepy huh?" Heaven said walking over to the mirror.

Light Kristy shook her head, she was not really happy about that. "Well that's good for you, but have you thought about what I told you last night?"

"Oh my god! Take a chill pill I've only been here for a week so lay off me. I will tell you when I'm ready okay! Plus I have not found my father yet, and I will free him from here and send him to heaven, I know I will do that. He was never meant to come here." Heaven said bushing her sliver hair.

"Did you ever think by doing that mite get you killed if you free him then come back here?" She said.

Heaven looked at her then closed her mouth. "Umm I never thought about that…Hey what name should I call you then Light Kristy?"

"I don't know anything you want!" She said while putting flowers in her hair.

Heaven started to think of a name for her. "How about Marie?" She asked.

"Why that name?"

"Because its nice don't you think?"

"Ummm No!"

"Then what should I call you then!"

"I don't know how about Hope or Faith?"

"Why those ones?"

"Because there more heaven like you dumb ass!"

"Fine I will call you Hope, picky bitch! And your pure you cant say ass!"

Hope rolled her eyes and walked closer to the mirror. "Just because I'm your half don't mean I wont cruse."

"You're an odd one you know that and a pain in my ass!" Heaven yelled.

Hope laughed thinking this was funny that Heaven was fighting with her good half. "If you yell the others are gonna think your crazy."

"Shut up! You started it!" Heaven stormed off into her washroom.

"What did I do?" Hope wondered and going back to what she was doing in the mirror.

Four days later,

**( Hehe okay that was funny, well I hoped you liked it and yes I had to add Hannibal lecter in it to make it more fun, and if you want to know yes he has the hots for Heaven, but she likes pinhead shes being a pain in the ass. And what do you think of Hope? She is cool sweet and pain lol. The name of the next chapter will be called ****Crazy Baby ****hehe love you all.) **

**Pinhead~ Why are you not adding me much in it?**

**Me~ Oh stop bitching I'm adding you, there will be more of you and Kristy soon get off my back. **

**Pinhead~ It better be soon! I'm sick of waiting!**

**Me~ Stop bitching or I will make Kristy date Hannibal (Not really) **

**Pinhead~…**

**Me~ That's what I thought until next time everyone. **


	4. Crazy Baby

( Well I don't own none of the song's or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or anything from Saw or Hannibal Lecter. All I own is Mai, Dr Robin, Mai, Sarah, Pete. And its has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 4**

**Crazy Baby**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape, **_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Humour/Romance/Angst**

Heaven ran down the hallway of the Labyrinth like so crazy chink. She even ran over Xipe with even looking where she was or even stopping.

"What the hell is up with her?" Xipe said getting up and brushing off the dirt from his cassock.

Dreamer and Pistonhead shook there heads not really knowing why she was in a big rush.

"Maybe she has a hot date that she is late for?" Pistonhead said with his head twitching.

Pinhead didn't like the sound of that and he knew very well she was not dating anyone. "I don't think so, you dumb shit she ran to the prison hall more likely she's late in torturing someone maybe like Trevor? Or her uncle or even Julia." He snapped.

Pinhead walked off in a pissed off mood. Since for the pass four days Hannibal has been flirting with Heaven and Angelique has not stop he plans to try to get him to date her. Plus Nightstar has been really getting on his bad side like yesterday she put a kick me sigh on his back then the day before that she put bows on his pins and the day before that she was singing Xipe and Heaven sitting in a tree song.

Pinhead was going to torture some damned souls to help him to clam down.

"Oh my poor lord, having to deal with a brat everyday picking on you, and a girl that you care for don't even love you back and on top of all the your lord is trying to take her away from you." Angelique came walking up to Pinhead and rubbing his shoulders. "Oh your so tense, my lord Xipe."

Pinhead moved from her even thought the shoulder rub was feeling very good. "I have my own way to deal with tension, and that's torturing the prisoners now good day to you princess." He said as he walked off.

As Pinhead was walking he saw Heaven coming out of one the prisoner's hell covered in blood. He walked over to her and pasted her a cloth. "Hello Heaven." He said.

Heaven took the cloth and started to clean herself. "Hello my lord, how may I help you?" She said.

"Well I wanted to ask would you mind spending the rest of the day with me?" Pinhead said while caressing her cheek.

Heaven purred from his touch. "Well you're my lord so I have to do as you say." She licked his finger then nipping it her sharp fangs.

Pinhead bit his lower lip from seeing the tip of his finger started to bleed. Then he grabbed Heaven and started to kiss her on the lips first tender then more rough while feeling under her belts. Heaven then pushed him angst the wall and sliding her tongue into his mouth while clawing at his chest. Since Heaven had such sharp teeth they started cutting his mouth and blood was coming out of there mouths.

Pinhead then pushed Heaven angst the wall hard while having one hand on her breast feeling it up. The pins from his head was cutting at her cheeks that was making her bleed but she didn't care she wanted more of his pain and pleasures.

Pinhead started to undo the strings to her corset while still feeling her body up and down. Then he started suck on her breast hard and having his pins scratching at her wounds under her collarbone. And started to pull down her tong under her belts, and started to make-out with her again.

Heaven moaned out louder then she pulled up his cassock and let him pick her up angst the wall. She wrapped her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. She slightly moaned more, that sound only encouraged Pinhead to move faster.

she saw the wildness in Pinhead's eyes and soon felt herself want him even more.

Pinhead entered Heaven's entrance. He when moved hard then it came to the thrust. Heaven moved in, wanting absolute pleasure before the day was over and she could tell Pinhead was thinking the exact same thing. As their bodies moved as one and their peaks almost coming as they both looked into each others emotionless eyes and then they both exploded at the same moment. Heaven laid her head on his shoulder, breathing heavily but contently. But all questions was about their feeling for each other were no longer relevant for each knew that they shared a deep love. A love also known as a bond, a love that would last for all eternity.

"Oh wow that was so wonderful…" She said while getting dressed. "You are the best ever Xipe."

Pinhead smirked and kissed her on the lips. "See I told you fighting me was useless my kitty."

"Fuck did you really have to fuck right in front of my hell?" Frank Cotton said, with his skin back on thanks to make up. "Like really don't you think I have to deal without sex enough?"

Heaven smiled then walked over to his hell cell. "Well when I want to get laid I will do it where I please! Are it's your own fucking fault that you're here hmmm? And maybe if you and Julia didn't kill my father you wouldn't be here or having me making your suffering legendary! But don't worry Julia gets it much worse then you. So you should be grateful uncle Frank." She said while kissing Pinhead on his lips once again.

But both Pinhead as Heaven didn't know that they where being watched, just around the corner the jealous eyes of Angelique was watching in full anger. '_How can he like her or hell even have sex with her! What the fuck does she have that I don't! I guess I have to train little Nightstar faster then…' _She thought.

"What are you doing?" The one and only Hannibal Lecter said from behind her.

Angelique turned to see the all powerful cenobite behind her with his arms crossed. "Oh I was just going to do my job in torturing the prisoners but I saw both Heaven and Xipe having sex just down the hall over there." She thought he mite get mad at them since he had a thing for Heaven.

He looked around the corner to see them leaving together and holding hands. "Hmmm…I see they seem happy together, but why would I care if they had sex?" Hannibal said.

"My lord sorry for being too bold but I know you have feelings for Heaven, I've seen in when you look at her." Angelique said, she thought maybe she could use him in her plains.

He raised his eyebrow and gave her a cold look. "Really princess? You know 100% that I like her, hmmm? Are you sure about that?" He said coldly.

"Well yes my lord and if you help me I can get her to be yours, so what do you say?" She asked hoping he would by into her plain.

Hannibal pushed Angelique hard angst the wall. "Now you listen to me princess! I don't need your help if I really wanted her I could take her very easy, you only want me to take her so you can have Xipe am I right? Well I wont play your games, and princess you know very well what will happen to you if you ever cross me!"

She just smiled knowing he would play her game, all she had to do was give him good ideas. "Yes I know my lord, I don't want to trick you, I just want to see you happy again. Since the thing that happened with Clarice Starling, when she opened the box and let the cenobites take you away." She said while resting her head on his shoulder.

"I told you to never speak of that name around me! But…you really want me to be happy? And you think that Heaven will make me happy if we end up together?" He asked.

"Oh yes my lord, I know you want her and I know she likes you too. I think she don't know your feelings for her that's why she's all over Xipe, so what do you say? Help me and I will help you." Angelique smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

Hannibal smiled then nodded his head and listened to the princess's plain and how he can get with Heaven.

Meanwhile back on Earth both Tiffany and Joey where trying to figure out how to tell Sarah that her child was in hell with Kristy and the other cenobites ever to return.

"What can we do? Open the box and try to get Mai back?" Tiffany asked.

"No! we cant risk the lives of others just to see, plus if we open the box we will forever be damned as well as both Mai and Kristy." Joey explained.

Tiffany frowned. "So what do we tell Sarah?"

Joey light up a smoke. "Don't tell you anything, just say I will keep looking then after six months just say they cannot be found or get a fake body and say it her. I know it sounds cold but we can not tell her about the box, she mite try to open it or even get other killed into doing it." She said.

"I guess your right…." She frowned. "Okay I will make it look like I will be looking for then for the next six months then tell her that they where never found or they where both found dead." Tiffany said.

Joey put her hand on Tiffany's shoulder. "Awww don't be sad, how about we go out to get this off our minds?" She asked.

"Sighs…How can I not be sad our best friend Kristy is gone…forever down in hell suffering by the hands of Pinhead." Tiffany cried on Joey's shoulder.

"Oh Tiffany don't cry honey I lost three of my close friends to the hands of that demon Pinhead too, I lost Terri, Doc Fisher and now Kristy, your all I have now." She rubbed Tiffany's back trying to make her feel better.

Tiffany moved some hair from Joey's face and smiled. "Thank you, Joey I don't know what I would do without you." Then she kissed Joey on the lips out of no where.

Joey's eyes went wide then she kissed Tiffany back while closing her eyes, kissing her passionately.

Back in Hell Heaven and Xipe where all over each other, they couldn't keep there hands off each other. Nightstar had to see them have a make-out fest just right after lunch.

"Dear god I wish they would get a room!" Nightstar bitched to Dreamer that now became her best same as Chatterer and Pistonhead. But Nightstar started to get a crush on Chatterer for some odd reason.

Nightstar sat next to Chatterer and started to talk to both Dreamer and Pistonhead. "I really want to get a lover too, I just haven't found the right guy yet…" Nightstar said.

"Aww don't worry Nightstar you will find someone, I've been Pistonhead since I was human, he was once known as JP as for me I was named Terri." She said while kissing Pistonhead on his cheek while his head was twitching like always.

"Yeah, if it wasn't for you I would still be human! And fucking all kinds of woman." Pistonhead said.

Dreamer shook her head. "Do you really want to start that again? You where going to give me to Pinhead you jack ass! So I just did what I had too but Pinhead gave me a wonderful deal, to become truly happy. And guess what I am." She smiled.

Chatterer eyed Nightstar up and down, checking her out. He really loved what he saw and how she smelled. "Y…yeah…y…you w…will…fi…find some…someone…so…soon…S…Star…" Chatterer said even thought it was hard for him to talk.

Nightstar smiled and kissed him on the cheek and laid her head on his shoulder. Chatterer started to blush deeply, she was the first girl that ever liked him or even kissed him.

"You know I was thinking of having a party in my chamber later on tonight, you all want to come?" Nightstar asked.

"Sure!" Both Dreamer and Pistonhead said.

"Y…yes…I…I w…would…l…love t…to…come…" Chatterer tried to say.

"Well lets go back to my chamber to get everything ready for our party, I have the best stereo and plus my chamber is sound proof so no one can hear us." Nightstar said while walking with everyone back to her Chamber.

Later that night there was the biggest party ever in hell at Nightstar's chamber, with all the cool cenobites partying and dancing to music.

All the cenobites they came where.

Dreamer

Pistonhead

Chatterer

See-Dee

Little sister

Spike

Wire twins

Barbie

Angelique

Camerahead

Where all dancing to Basshunter Saturday.

_**It's a quarter to three, I think I'm going crazy, Out of the control now, out of the control now Chasing down the raving crowd, I see someone acting out of the control now, Out of the control nowBaby, baby won't you help take it down Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight Baby, baby c'mon help me get down Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight**_

Heaven knocked on Nightstar's chamber door but she didn't answer so she just walked in to see a large hell dance party with blasting music and everyone drinking and having a good time.

"Oh Heaven over here!" Nightstar yelled and ran over to Heaven. "Come on lets dance! Whooo!" She shouted while drinking a beer down.

_**'Cause it's Satur-Saturday Ain't nobody here to take eh, eh, eh Cause it's Satur, 'cause it's Satur-Saturday Everybody wants to play eh, eh, ehI like to move, it move it, dontcha like to lose it I like to do it, do it, I like to do it, do it I like to move it, move it, I'm about to lose it I like to do it, do it, people like to move itWhen your dancing up to me girl You make me go out of the control now, out of the control now C'mon show me what you've got, Dancing 'till we're out of the control now, out of the control now**_

Heaven grabbed a beer and started dancing with Nightstar and having a good time. She didn't remember the last time she ever had this much fun. She looked over and saw Nightstar making out with Chatterer out of all cenobires. But she thought it was right since he was a young teen too just like her.

_**Baby, baby won't you help take it down Tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight Baby, baby c'mon help me get down tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight'Cause it's Satur-Saturday Ain't nobody here to take eh, eh, eh 'Cause it's Satur, 'cause it's Satur-Saturday Everybody wants to play eh, eh, ehI like to move it, move it, dontcha like to lose it I like to do it, do it, I like to do it, do itI like to move it, move it, I'm about to lose it I like to do it, do it, people like to move itWe're gonna take over, I feel the beat tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight C'mon get closer, Closer to me tonight, tonight, tonight, tonight**_

Both Pinhead, Butterball and female could hear loud music playing somewhere and most of the cenobites where no where to be found. Pinhead and the others fallowed the music down to the bedroom chambers.

_**'Cause it's Satur-Saturday Ain't nobody here to take eh, eh, eh 'Cause it's Satur, 'cause it's Satur-Saturday Everybody wants to play eh, eh, ehI like to move, it move it, dontcha like to lose it I like to do it, do it, I like to do it, do it I like to move it, move it, I'm about to lose it I like to do it, do it, people like to move it.**_

"Wow that was fucking awesome!" Nightstar shouted and drunk out of her mind. "Whoooo! Hey Heaven sing the next song! Come on I know you can sing! Hey give this girl a mic!" Nightstar shouted.

Heaven went over the stereo and took the mic. "I wont promise anything okay but here it goes. Oh I wrote this song for Xipe." She said taking a deep breath. (Crazy baby by Nightcore)

_**Crazy baby, the spirit of the motion Dont wont let me feel devotion, and every day I'll always love you Baby, so let me see the fire Better step a little higher And every day I keep on movingBaby... your always on my mind So darlin' ... I miss you every time Hey hey baby baby I feel the motion To hold me lady and I will always miss you darlin' I want you laughing you left me crying Our secret love...**_

Pinhead and the others walked in Nightstar and was shocked to this big party that was going. "What the fuck!" He shouted but no one could hear him since the music was blasting. But Pinhead looked over at saw Heaven singing this song.

_**Crazy baby, the spirit of the motion Dont wont let me feel devotion, and every day I'll always love you Baby, so let me see the fire Better step a little higher And every day I keep on movinghow I live within you, how I live within you. **_

Pinhead never knew that Heaven could even sing as good as this. "Wow she's good." Butterball said.

_**Dont play... dont play my will my heart But sometimes We couldnt fight to start Hey hey baby baby your better with me My dreams will hold you, and I will love you Miss you darlin' I want you laughin you left me crying Its not enough...**_

Pinhead walked over to Heaven who was singing this song for him. He was lost in her music and her body that was moving with the music.

_**Crazy baby, the spirit of the motion Dont let me feel devotion, and every day I'll always love you Baby, so let me see the fire Better step a little higher And every day I keep on moving**_

_**Crazy baby, the spirit of the motion Dont let me feel devotion, and every day I'll always love you Baby, so let me see the fire Better step a little higher And every day I keep on moving**_

Angelique saw how Pinhead was watching Heaven so she ran over to him and started dancing with him in a sexual way. But Pinhead pushed her off him and walked up to Heaven so he was by her.

_**Baby, the spirit of the motion Dont let me feel devotion, and every day I'll always love you Baby, so let me see the fire Better step a little higher And every day I keep on moving **_

_**Baby, the spirit of the motion Dont let me feel devotion, and every day I'll always love you Baby, so let me see the fire Better step a little higher And every day I keep on moving and every day I keep on moving. **_

Heaven smiled and walked over to Pinhead and kissed. Her breath smelled like beer and you could tell she was drunk. "Oh Pinny did you like my song I wrote for you?" She asked tripping over herself.

"Well I loved it my kitty, now what do you say we get out of her and go to my chamber?" Xipe asked while kissing her hand.

Heaven nodded her head and jumped in his arms and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pinhead carried Heaven out of Nightstar's chamber while Nightstar was all over Chatterer.

Pinhead carried Heaven down the hall to his chamber but just his luck he ran into Hannibal Lecter out of cenobites. The one guy he really didn't want to see.

"Hello Xipe Totce, how are you tonight?" He looked at the drunken Heaven in his arms. "What happened to her?"

"Oh my lord I was just at….Nightstar's chamber where she is having a party for everyone. You should go, we just came from there and as you can tell Heaven had too much to drink." Xipe explained.

"Hmmmm? A party does sound fun, but I'm not really into dancing or raving how young ones call it now. If you would like I can take Heaven back to her chamber and make sure she gets lots of rest?' Hannibal said, while giving Pinhead an evil glare.

"No thanks my lord she is staying with me tonight, so we are fine…" Xipe said really not liking where this was going.

Hannibal gave him a cold evil glare. "Okay then, I will leave you two alone then…See you both tomorrow." He said with a very cold voice. The kind you know he was pissed off but just keeping his cool. He walked passed them and went to his chamber.

Pinhead went into his chamber and, he laid Heaven down on his bed so that she had her arms around his neck and he was leaning over the top of her. Pinhead went down lower to lightly kiss Heaven's neck as he slowly moved down to top of her, he skilfully undid her corset and simple let it fall to the ground as he continued his advance on her perfect breast. He moved Heaven further on the bed so that she was lying down and he was directly on top of her as he took her right breast and started to caress it. He took her nipple into his mouth and felt it go hard, a sign that she to be enjoying their actions. He moved on to her left breast as he didn't want it to feel it was missing out on anything, his pins where cutting her but she loved the pain. He began to caress it as he had done to the other one before as he placed his mouth over her nipple until it went hard then felt it was time to move on. Every time he would touch her, caress her it sent a hot feeling through her veins.

It was a wonderful feeling that made her want more, as Pinhead was moving down past her breast she thought it was about time Pinhead lost some of his armour. She went down until she was face to face with him then with nibble fingers. He smiled at Heaven's almost naked body, but he didn't want to deny her the pleasure of seeing him as well so he took Heaven's hands and placed them on the sides of his cassock and slide it down to let Heaven feel his perfect legs.

Heaven was not disappointed. She just wanted him to continue his assault on her and Pinhead was more then happy to agree. He moved down until he was at Heaven's precious area and he smiled, he let his hand crawl past the barrier of Heaven's thong, presented and then inserted his finger inside. As Pinhead played around with her sensitive area she could feel her juices release but the only thing she could think was how wonderful this feeling was. Pinhead noticed Heaven was enjoying herself, as he removed his hand and finally slide off her thong to reveal Heaven precious area. Heaven was in heaven, but once had taken himself out of her she knew it was her turn now as she pulled Pinhead up to her face and kissed him with a very deep kiss. Once the kiss was over Heaven slide down Pinhead's body, lightly kissing his muscular chest and watching out for his wounds. It was now Pinhead's turn to feel helpless as Heaven moved down to his very aroused member. Heaven kissed around his member and was reward by a grown from Pinhead, he was enjoying himself alright and Heaven knew she was playing around with him but her fun wasn't quite over yet. Heaven placed her lips over Pinhead's throbbing member and went down. Pinhead couldn't take it anymore, he wanted her now and he knew if he left her to continue on like this he'd lose all control he was fighting so hard to keep. He pulled her up to him and spread her legs wide. He felt his member find the entrance to what it was seeking, it took all of Pinhead's self control to not just push in right there and then but first he had to know if Heaven was ready. Heaven was ready, she knew it and all she wanted was Pinhead to enter.

"Xipe, please…I need you." Heaven said.

That was all Pinhead need from her as he thrusters into her. He continued his thrust and to Heaven command he quickened the pace. He could feel his climax coming and he saw that Heaven was also almost there too. As her climax came to its peek Heaven let out a moan of contempt as she moved to the side and fell back into Pinhead's strong arms, exhorted from their love making. She laid her head in Pinhead's arms and look up at his eyes, smiling and said, "Xipe…I love you."

**(Wow that was fun to write lol I hoped you liked it. Oh do you want Joey and Tiffany to date or do you just want there kiss to be for that one time. And was the dance sweet or wat! Wait until the next chap who Nightstar wakes up with 0/0 hehehe. The next chapter will be called. ****The hateful prince and princess**** hehe I hoped you enjoy that) **

**Pinhead~ Itabout time you added me!**

**Me~ I told you I would, =_=;;; you're a pain in my ass**

**Pinhead~ …Well you're a pain in my ass too! But the sex parts where very good and two times in one day.**

**Me~ Still mad at me?**

**Pinhead~ No…..*not looking at alkaid***

**Me~ Awwww your so sweet Xipe 3**

**Pinhead~ Don't call me that and shhhh I don't want our fans to know about my sweet side.**

**Me~ Too late for that you said it. He-he well until next time.**

**Pinhead~ You better leave a comment or I will rip your soul apart! **

**Me~ 0.0;;;;; **


	5. The hateful Prince & Princess

_(__ Well I don't own none of the song's or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or anything from Saw or Hannibal Lecter. All I own is Mai, Dr Robin, Mai, Sarah, Pete. And its has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)_

_**Whispers in the Dark**_

_**Chapter: 5**_

_**The hateful Prince & Princess**_

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape, **_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Romance/Angst/Drama**

Nightstar woke up the next morning with the worse hangover ever. She looked around to see everyone had left besides Dreamer and Pistonhead they where sleeping on her couch naked, she moved over to see what time it was until she felt someone in her bed with her. Nightstar pulled the sheets to find Chatterer sleeping naked in her bed with his arms around her waist. 

"What the fuck!" She shouted. That woke everyone up in the room. "What happened last night?" 

Dreamer sat up laughing her ass off. "That was a wild night! Talk about the best party ever, and you Nightstar you got laid with Chatterer what does it look like?" She got dressed. 

"Yeah you two where like wild dog's going at it. It got me going so that's why I fucked Dreamer on your couch, that was a night. I have to say that your party was 10 times better then my old club I use to own back on earth that was called The boiler room." She said getting dressed to. 

Nightstar looked down at Chatterer who was looking at her with cute eyes. "Umm how was I?" She asked him. 

"Y…you…w…where…r…really…g…good…y…you…w…where…m…my…fi…first." Chatterer said. 

Nightstar smiled and kissed him on his cheek. "You where the first guy there ever told me I was good." She said felling her heart heat up. 

"Well we are going to be taking our leave, later Nightstar and Chatterer." Dreamer said as her and Pistonhead left. 

"W…what…d…do…yo…you…wan…wanna…d…do?" Chatterer asked while getting dressed. 

Nightstar got up and hugged Chatterer. She didn't know why but she really liked him, even thought he looked like shit but he was so sweet and kind. Plus he was around her age in away, when he was human he was like 15/16.

"How about we spend the day together and torture the prisoners?" She said. 

Chatterer nodded his head and watched as she got dressed and took her hand and left the room. 

Meanwhile somewhere deep in the Labyrinth both Angelique and Hannibal where talking about there plain to break up Heaven and Pinhead, so they can be with them. 

"What! Xipe slept with Heaven! How could you let that happen!" Angelique shouted. 

"Hey don't you dear yell at me! I'm your fucking boss plus I didn't see you do anything to stop them!" Hannibal shouted. 

"Hmmm….So what now?" She said. "You're the smart one, you tell me what to do?" 

"Well I can get Heaven away from Xipe easy since I'm her lord too, but you keeping Xipe busy will be hard to do. Since it seems he don't like you…" He said thinking. 

Angelique didn't like him that about her. "So what's your plain?" 

"I got it! I can make this drink that can make you look like Heaven only for 3 hours, but I would have to make it." He explained. "But if we want this to work I would have to keep Heaven busy for a long time, but I can take her to earth with me to get some souls. No one will not dear question me."

"Oh yes my lord that's the best idea ever! Just tell me when you have made the drink and we can get started with our plains." She said with an evil smile. 

Meanwhile Pinhead woke up to find his sweet kitty still sleeping in his arms. He moved some hair from her face and kissed her on her forehead. He got up slowly from the bed to have a shower and to get dressed. Heaven was sleeping like a baby and dreaming about her mother and father, and Hope was talking to her in limo. Well kind of like limo. 

"So it looks like we are never leaving hell are we?" Hope asked feeling sad. 

"Why are you saying that?" Heaven asked sitting next to her. 

Hope looked down at Heaven with tears running down her cheeks. "You fell in love with him…now you will never leave here, and I will always be stuck in limo." Hope cried. 

"But I never said I was going to leave or stay. I said I'm going to free my father from this hell and make sure he gets to heaven with my mother, when the time comes I will think about what I want." She said kissing Hope on the cheek. 

Hope cried even more. "I know you wont leave hell, I know how much you love Xipe…"

"Hmmm? Wait cant you go to heaven on your own without me?" Heaven asked. 

Hope looked down at Heaven. "You know what, I think so but if I leave you. You can never become good ever again." She said. 

"Hey, as long your happy, that's all I care about. And you can be with our family and be truly happy and I can stay here with Xipe, who knows maybe Elliot mite leave Xipe's body and you both can go together." Heaven sat up from the grass with her sliver hair blowing in the wind. 

"hmmm. Maybe." said Hope as she stood up and looked at the felid of flowers and trees. "This world is nice…" 

"yeah…it is, hey is heaven like this?" Heaven asked. 

Hope helped Heaven up to her feet. "Yeah it is but even better…way better." She whispered. 

Pinhead just got out of the shower and got dressed in new clean armour, he was getting ready to go to the dinning hall to some food. "Hey Heaven do want something to eat?" But Heaven just rolled over still sleeping like a baby. 

Pinhead left his chamber and walked to the dinning hall, with out knowing that Angelique was waiting for him to leave so she could get a sample of her blood to make the elixir for her to use. 

Angelique went into Pinhead's chamber to find Heaven still sleeping naked in his bed. "He-he you wont have him for long slut." She whispered as she stuck the needle into her arm to take her blood. After she got what she needed she ran out of the room taking the sample with her to drop if off at Lecter's chamber before she went to the dinning hall. 

An hour later heaven woke up and rubbed her eyes, she looked around to find Xipe was nowhere to be found until she saw a note on the nightstand. 

_Went to get some breakfast see you soon kitty 3 _

_Love Xipe Totec…_

Heaven smiled and then went into his washroom to have a shower to wake her up. After her shower she got dressed in her clothes and left to go to the dinning hall to get something to eat. 

But as she was walking down the halls of the Labyrinth she walked right into Hannibal Lecter. "Oh I'm sorry my lord, wait I thought you cooked all the food?" She asked. 

"It okay my dear, sometimes I cant because my job is to put some prisoners to death for food remember." He said while caress her cheek. "You look very lovely today Heaven, oh I for got to tell you tomorrow, your coming with me to earth to get souls." He said. 

"Wow really, I cant wait! But wait someone has to open the box to use a portal to get to earth?" Heaven asked. 

"Not with me, I have a power that I can open my own to bring souls here. And I think your ready to come with me to get some, so what do you say?" Hannibal asked. 

Heaven smiled and nodded her head. "Yes I would love too my lord thank you so much." She hugged him. 

"Just one thing, don't tell Xipe about it okay?" He said. 

Heaven's smiled faded from him saying that. "But why? My lord" She asked. 

"Well it's because he would get mad if you took you to earth without six months of training, but I'm the only one to see that your ready to take the next step." He said. 

Heaven smiled and nodded her head. "Okay my lips are sealed, my lord." After that she ran down to the dinning hall to get some food before it was all gone. 

Hannibal smirked knowing that she would be his very soon. And once he had her he would not let her go like he did with Clarice. "Heaven you will be mine, and Xipe will be with the princess very soon ha-ha after we get back from earth tomorrow night." He said to himself as his eyes started to glow a bright red. 

Meanwhile Heaven was looking for her father's hell, but she had no such luck. But she would not giving up her mission in freeing him and sending him to heaven with her mother. "Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She shouted and kicking the wall. "Where can he be? I looked in almost every prison here. But this labyrinth is so big I wont find him fast…" She said to herself. 

'_Don't worry, we have eternity to find him there's no rush.' _Hope said in her mind. 

"I guess you right, but I don't want him to suffer anymore, he shouldn't he was a good man and he was very loving, thanks to fucking Frank and Julia! He sent down here and now he's suffering." Heaven cried. 

'_Don't cry, Kristy…I'm here for you and I promise you I will look for him. When your not with me." _She said. 

Heaven's eyes went big. "What! But if anyone see's you! You can get killed or stuck in limo!" Heaven said feeling worried. 

'_No one can see me, so don't worry my dear. I wont let you down okay? So no more blood tears.'_ Hope said while giving Heaven a hug. 

Heaven nodded her head and walked down the halls to keep looking for her father's prison. But what Heaven didn't know was that she was talking to Hope right in front of Trevor's hell. And to Trevor he saw Hope just as he can see Heaven, he was not sure how or why but he thought that just mite be his ticket to get back at Heaven for always torturing him. 

On the other side of the Labyrinth Pinhead just came back from seeing Leviathan. But as he was going to go to the prison hell's he saw Angelique lending angst the wall waiting for him. 

"Hello my lord." She smiled. "How are you today?" 

"Ummm, I'm good but busy as hell. And Leviathan is pissed off that no one has opened the box in days. He's sending Hannibal Lecter to get some more tomorrow, and he's gonna find the box's to get people to open them." Xipe said. 

Angelique knew that Lecter was going to take Heaven with him tomorrow night and she was going to drink the elixir to make herself look like Heaven just for a night. But only Pinhead would see it, no one else would. "Aww that sucks my lord, I guess no a days people just try not to mess with things like that." She said in a sexual voice. 

Pinhead crossed his arms to think. "I guess your right, but he need more souls to bring here. Why does our realm have to be such a pain in the ass to get souls! The others can do what Lecter does or people do bad things when they die they go straight there. But no here we have to get someone to use a damn puzzle box." He said. 

"yes I know it's unfair but that's how it is in Leviathan's realm." She purred and put her hands on his chest. 

Pinhead looked at what she was doing to him. "Umm I know its unfair, that's hell for you." He said. 

Angelique laid her head on his chest and hugged him. "I would do anything to make you happy my lord, I would be way better the Heaven would ever dream of being." She whispered. 

Pinhead pushed her off him and moved away from her. "No you wouldn't and I don't think you would do anything to make me happy, I know you want power and to get back on your throne once again. And to do that you need me or Hannibal to do so. But you know very well Hannibal would never fall for your tricks so you think I'm dumb enough to fall for it. But your very wrong princess I wont." 

"But I don't want to use you my lord, I do really care for you my lord. I would never lie to you." Angelique said. 

"Well that's very nice of you princess, my I only want Heaven to make me happy and to care for me. So sorry." Pinhead said, while leaving. 

Angelique ran after pinhead since she needed a sample of his blood too, to fully make the elixir work. So he would see her as heaven not as Angelique, she knew this plain was good the best one ever and she knew it would work. "Wait my lord! Lets have a drink?" She asked. 

Pinhead looked at her odd. "Umm I guess one drink wouldn't hurt but that's it." He said. 

Angelique smiled and fallowed him to the bar in the dinning hall. "What will you have?" She asked. She was not going to try and seduce him no not today. That was for tomorrow night. Today she was only going to get a blood sample of his. 

Pinhead got a drink of red wine and started to drink it. "Wine, I wont drink hard liquor right after lunch." He said while twirling the red liquid in his glass. 

"Hmmm? What's that over there!" She said while pulling out the needle getting ready to get some of his blood. 

"What?" Pinhead turned around to see what she was pointing at. But just before he turned back Angelique stabbed him in the back with the needle so quick he didn't even feel it. "What? Are you looking at?" He asked without even knowing she got some of his blood. 

"Oh nothing, I guess I'm guess seeing things." She smiled. "Oh look at the time I better get going. Good bye my lord." Angelique smiled and left the room and putting the sample in her top. 

Pinhead shook his head without knowing what just happened. But he didn't want to think about it, he thought it was the princess in one of her weird moods. 

Later that night Heaven was tired from looking for her father all day. She didn't know what to do, this was going to take along time and she knew that, but Hope said she would look while she slept. Right now all Heaven wanted to do was take a hot bath and go to sleep. 

"Hey Heaven!" Nightstar ran up to her in a very good mood. "I've been looking for you all day where have you been?" 

"Oh I was doing a lot of torturing to the prisoners today that's all." She lied. "So why where you looking for me?" 

"I wanted to tell I got a boyfriend." She squealed. "I'm dating Chatterer!" Nightstar jumped up and down. 

"Chatterer! Really?" Heaven thinking that was really odd of her to date someone like him. 

She smiled and hugged Heaven. "Yes! Oh I love him so much, I know he looks like shit but he's so sweet and kind to me, and I saw what he looked like when he was human." She bit her lip. "And I must say, he was so sexy. Hmmmm! So yeah me and him are dating now I wanted you to know that, plus I know your dating Xipe Totec right so cute, I like him too he's very sexy but he's yours. He-he I will just do what I do best to him, and that is bug the living hell out of him." Nightstar joked. 

Heaven smiled then opened the door to her chamber. "Oh before I for get. You should keep an eye on Angelique, because I over heard her and Mr Lecter talking and I think she wants to break you two up. So watch your back." Nightstar said while skipping down the hallway. 

Heaven walked into her chamber kind of in a pissed off mood from what Nightstar just told her. _'Damn that princess slut! Trying to steal my man, like who does she think she is?' _She thought to herself while running the hot bath water. 

As Heaven got in the tub her legs started to burn like hell. Since the wires in her legs where always cutting into her legs, since that was her punishment for cutting herself all the time. Now she has to deal with the pain for the rest of her life and until the end of time. 

After Heaven took off her corset and belts and thong and just went to bed naked. Like she did most of the time, the only thing she could not take off was the wires that dig into her legs but she didn't care because in a way they looked cool. 

Heaven just realized that she never really saw Xipe today at all and plus that Angelique was trying to take him from her. So Heaven put her corset back on and her thong not her belts and went over to Pinhead's chamber that was across from her. 

She knocked on Pinhead's door and waited him to answer. Pinhead answered looking kind of sleepy. 

"Oh Heaven what can I do for you?" Xipe asked feeling really tired. 

"Oh well I haven't seen you all day so I wanted to come to ask you if you would want to sleep in my chamber tonight?' Heaven asked trying to make it up to him. 

Pinhead smiled and nodded his head and fallowed her into her chambers for the night. Pinhead walked over Heaven's bed and took off his armour and laid on her queen size bed. 

Heaven took off her thong and corset and cuddled in Pinhead's arms on her bed to go to sleep. They would had sex but they where way too tired to even try, so they would to just have to do it tomorrow in the morning or after lunch. 

While Heaven was sleeping she started to think would she really leave here, or even Xipe? All kinds of thoughts run through her head just thinking after she found her father and helped him get to heaven would she go with them or stay here with the man really deeply loved more then anything. But Heaven would never tell Xipe her true feelings, it was not her to tell a hell demon something like that. '_Could I really leave him? Would he come to heaven with me? I don't think so…oh what to do, stay here with the demon I love or go to heaven with my family and become truly happy?' _She thought, heaven just didn't know what to do anymore. 

Meanwhile both Angelique and Hannibal where making the elixir to turn Angelique into Heaven for one night and only Pinhead would see her as Heaven. 

The mixed both of Heaven's and Pinhead's blood into a bowl with water and some herds. There was a thorn of a black rose, the blood, pure water, dry grass and last snakeskin. After two days of cooking it, it became ready. 

There it was in a small bottle a dark blue liquid. Just one drink would turn you into Heaven for only one night and the there's blood that was mixed in would only be fooled but this. 

"Wow your really did it!" Angelique said to Hannibal. 

"Well I know how to make all kind's of things like that. That's what makes me a doctor." He smiled to his wonderful work. "Now when I take Heaven with me to earth with me, you drink this and go see Xipe. Then the time we get back Heaven should see you two sleeping together and then she will coming running to me." Hannibal explained. 

The next day Pinhead and Heaven where sleeping in each others arms like they where the only being in all of hell. Heaven woke up having the best sleeping she ever had in her whole life. 

Heaven to her washroom to brush her fangs and brush her lovely sliver hair. After she was done she got dressed and was getting ready to for breakfast, but then Pinhead woke up to seeing her getting ready to leave. 

"You cant leave yet my dear kitty." Pinhead got up and got dressed then walked over to Heaven. "I want to ask you something…I know you have not been in hell long and we use to always hate each other, but…." He started to pull out a black small box from his cassock. 

Heaven knew where this was going, but the thing that bugged her was where was he keeping that box? There was no pockets on his cassock, so where did he pulled it out from? 

"Well my dear sweet kitty, will you marry me?" Pinhead asked opening up the small black box to show a blood red ruby on a sliver ring. 

Heaven felt her heart beat so fast like it was going to jump out of her chest. "Oh Xipe! Yes I will." She said taking the ring and putting it on her finger. "I love you!" She jumped in his arms and kissed him on the lips. 

But little as the couple knew that both Angelique and Hannibal had a very evil plain to break them up that very day. 

Just before Heaven and Pinhead where just about to leave, Heaven ran to her wash room and started to throw up a lot. "Oh bloodily hell! I didn't know that cenobites could get sick!" She yelled. 

Pinhead started to think that she was right cenobites normally never get sick, but she was for some messed up reason….

**(Wow I know this chapter was kind of short but I couldn't think of anything else for this chapter lol don't worry this story is not even close to being done we have along ways to go. So don't think it's almost done. The name of the next chapter will be called. Unfaithfull**** hehe I hoped you liked it ^_^) **

**Pinhead~ I hate Hannibal and Angelique!**

**Me~ I know Pinny I know, **

**Pinhead~ Don't call me that!**

**Me~ awww you cute when your mad *wink* **

**Pinhead~ 0/0 I'm not cute!**

**Me~ well anyways I hoped you liked this one hehe until next time everyone I love you all. 3**

**Pinhead~ *Gives a cold look* ….**

**Me~ 0.0;;;; what? **

**Pinhead~ Nothing! Please leave a comment!**


	6. Unfaithful

( Well I don't own none of the song's or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or from Hannibal Lecter. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah. And its has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 6**

**Unfaithful**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Hurt/Comfort/Angst**

Later that day Heaven still didn't feel very hot, she didn't eat much today and she just skipped dinner and went to got see Channard's chamber to ask him if he could see what was wrong with her.

"Hello doctor, please I just need to know why I have been sick all day?" Heaven asked while walking into his chamber.

"The doctor is in…Now lets see, please lay down on the bed over there so I can get a good look at you." He said helping her lay on the bed so he can see what was wrong with her.

"Now let me see…" He took out a screen and put one of his creepy tentacles on her belly and on his screen.

"Oh that's cool I didn't know you could do that?" Heaven said while laying back and relaxing.

Channard smiled was he was working. "I have many powers, my dear…" He looked at the screen and turned it so Heaven could see. "Hmmmm?"

"What is it doctor?" Heaven asked getting worried.

"Well it looks like your pregnant my dear…3 days now." Channared said.

Heaven was shocked out of her mind. "What! But why am I getting sick so soon?" She asked.

"Oh no one ever told you my dear? Well as you know a week in hell is a month back on earth, and well two days in hell is a week or two on earth. So your like two weeks pregnant my dear, and yes I know its very confuting my dear, but you wont show for a while so no need to worry." He smiled and turned off the screen.

"Oh wow I didn't even know a week in hell is a month on earth…but okay, and I'm like two weeks pregnant hmmmm?" Heaven said while trying to make sense of all this.

"Yes my dear, but here take this pills to help you stop throwing up." He said passing her a bottle of pills.

After Heaven left Dr Channard's chamber, she was feeling so happy and she was glowing.

'_You seem happy today?' _Hope said in her head.

"Oh Hope I'm so happy I'm pregnant with Xipe's child." She said in her mind.

'_What! Really? But what about our plan to leave here?' _Hope asked.

"What? I never said I would leave, I said we will see when the time comes! So any news on our father?" Heaven said while walking down the hall.

'_No not yet but I will keep look while your on earth getting souls.' _Hope said then faded.

Heaven ran all the way to Hannibal's chamber to tell him she was ready to go with him to earth. She knocked on his door and waited for him to come out.

"Oh hello my dear, your late…" He said while locking his door.

"I'm sorry my lord I went to see Dr Channard." Heaven said. But she was not going to tell anyone about her being pregnant just yet.

"Oh? Are you okay my dear?" Hannibal asked feeling kind of worried.

"Oh yes, I just wasn't really feeling well but I'm okay now" She lied.

"Okay then, are you ready to go?" He said and smiled.

Heaven nodded her head and fallowed Hannibal to the room where the portals get opened. Hannibal put his hand onto the wall and pushed it slowly.

To Heaven's shock it started to open and showed the big white light for the path to earth.

"Come on my child, don't be afraid I wont no one hurt you." He smiled and took Heaven's hand and took her back to earth, with the portal closing behind them.

Heaven opened her eyes to see that they where back in the streets of New York city. "Wow I'm back, I'm back home." She smiled and looked around.

"Your not home, remember you live in hell so that's your home my dear. So are you ready to get some souls?" Hannibal asked.

Heaven nodded her head and walked with Lecter down the dark streets to find some helpless damned soul to take with them to hell.

As they walked Heaven saw a gang of young guys trying to be all gangster, she knew very well she could get them to fallow her in some old warehouse and kill them.

"Do you remember your training?" Hannibal asked. "This is a big group for your first time."

"I'll be fine, I'll just play hello titty with them." She said while walking over to them looking very sexy.

Hannibal went over by a close warehouse that had no one in it and had only two ways out but he chained the one up. Now all he had to do was wait for Heaven to do her magic.

Heaven got all the guys attention and they did fallow her into the old warehouse. Since she told them that she loved gangbangs. After she got them all in the warehouse, Hannibal chained the last door.

"Okay boys are you ready for pain? And suffering?" She said in a dark voice.

All the guys started to get scared as they saw chains with hooks hanging from the ceiling. Hannibal came from the shadows with an evil smile on his face.

Heaven jumped up and clawed half of the guys faces off while Hannibal used the chains to hold them and to rip there skin off and also to rip them into pieces. The room was covered in blood and body parts.

"You did wonderful my dear." Lecter said while cleaning the blood off her. "Lets get some more."

She nodded her head and fallowed Hannibal to another street to get more damned souls.

Meanwhile back in hell Angelique started to drink the elixir that would make her look like Heaven only in Pinhead's eyes but everyone else they would see as she always looks.

Angelique just finished drink the dark blue liquid to let it do its magic. She looked in the mirror to see that she was now Heaven and she loved it.

She left her chamber and went off to find Pinhead. She ran into Nightstar on her mission to find Pinhead.

"Oh hi Nightstar, oh do you know where lord Xipe is?" Angelique asked.

Nightstar narrowed her eyes at her. "Yeah he was just finishing up torturing the prisoners why?" She asked.

"Oh I have to talk to him about something so don't worry about it, why don't you go play with Chantterer something." Angelique said while running off.

Nightstar didn't like this, she had a feeling that she was up to something bad. So Nightstar fallowed her.

After Angelique finally found Pinhead she went up to and hugged hum. "Hello my love how was your day?" She asked trying her best to be like Heaven.

"My love? Are you okay my kitty?" Xipe asked knowing that Heaven never says that.

"Oh never mind that, so how was your day?" She asked.

Pinhead shook his head. "Boring, I wish someone would just open the box but we have to have faith in Hannibal Lecter to get someone to open the box." He said while holding the fake Heaven in his arms.

Nightstar saw that Pinhead was two timing Heaven but she didn't know that Pinhead saw Angelique as Heaven.

"Hmmm lets go to your chamber so I can help you, and make you feel better." She kissed him on the lips and holding him close to her.

Pinhead nodded his head and walked with Angelique back to his chamber.

Nightstar was so pissed off about all this she ran off to find heaven to tell her what Xipe and Angelique where doing.

After Pinhead and Angelique where in his chamber they where making-out like crazy and undressing each other. Angelique was so happy that she was going to finally seducing him and him all over her.

She pushed Pinhead on the bed while got on top of him and started kissing his bare chest and licking his wounds on his chest. She started rubbing herself on him moving back and forth getting him in the mood.

In Pinhead's mind he thought this was really wrong. He didn't know why but he tried not to think about it, and tried to enjoy himself.

Meanwhile back on earth both Heaven and Hannibal where having the best time ever. In killing people and bringing new souls to hell.

"He-he I never knew killing so much people was so much fun!" She yelled.

Hannibal put her arm around her shoulder. "Well my dear since you showed how good you where I'm going to talk to Leviathan and tell him your ready to get souls on earth, since you killed alone 38 people all on your own." He said.

"Yeah I did, he-he well what do you wanna do now?" She said still feel like having fun. "The night is young so we should have lots of fun tonight."

She ran in the streets kind of mad with power and blood. Heaven started killing anyone she came across and getting her lovely sliver hair stoked in blood.

"Ummm Heaven clam down your going crazy." But she didn't listen to him. "HEAVEN GET THE FUCK OVER HERE NOW!" Hannibal shouted.

Heaven stopped and walked over to Hannibal with a sad look on her face. "I'm sorry my lord."

"Hey it's okay, now lets get people to use the box okay." He pulled 6 new ones from his armour.

Heaven smiled and took 3 of them and ran off into the night to put them in stores where she knew that people would buy some. Same did Lecter.

Later on that night after Heaven and Hannibal both came back from earth getting so much new souls for hell.

"Wow what a night, I'm going to bed now." She said letting out a big yawn and rubbed her eyes like cat does. "Nya! I'm going to bed now, good night my lord I have lots of fun with you." Heaven as she walked back to her chamber.

As she was just about to walk in her chamber Nightstar ran up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Heaven! My god where have you been! I've been looking everywhere for you!" She shouted.

"Oh sorry Lecter took me out to help him get some souls on earth it was fun." Heaven said.

"What? Really oh who cares about that! It's Angelique s…she slept with Xipe! There still together in his chamber as we speck!" Nightstar said while pulling Heaven to Pinhead's door.

"What! Really!" Heaven slowly opened the door to his chamber to find him and Angelique sleeping together on his bed naked. "W…what! But…How could you!" She shouted.

Both Pinhead and Angelique woke up to see a very pissed off looking Heaven. Pinhead looked down next to him only to find Angelique sitting next to him naked.

"What is the meaning of this!" He shouted.

"I trusted you! I was going to marry you!" Heaven cried and threw her ring at him and ran into her chamber crying with Nightstar.

Pinhead got up and quickly got dressed and told Angelique to get dressed fast. "What did you do to me!" He shouted.

"Oh don't be so shocked Xipe, I just used an elixir to make me look like Heaven in your eyes that all." Angelique smirked. "But I have to say it worked out wonderfully, and you're the best ever. I don't think anyone is good at sex then you my lord." She purred.

"What! How dare you pull such a disgusting fowl thing on me!" He shouted. Pinhead was now at full anger and his eyes went wide and pure black. "Get the hell out of my chamber or your suffering will be even beyond LEGENDARY!" He shouted.

Angelique ran out of his faster then light, but as she ran she smiled. "Your mad now, but in the end you will thank me." She whispered.

In Heaven's chamber she was crying blood all over her hands. "I loved him, I was going to marry him…I HATE MEN!" Heaven shouted.

Nightstar was rubbing her back trying to make her feel better. "Awww Heaven, don't say that not all men are cheaters." But she knew her words could not heal her broken heart.

"I'm even pregnant with his child," She cried even more. "I was going to tell him, but I wont now!"

Nightstar was shocked. "What! Really your with child? That fast?" She said.

"Yeah, I'm two weeks in human world…." Heaven said not even looking at him.

"Hmmm very odd, and you never told him yet? don't you think he has the right to know?" Nightstar said.

"Fuck no! he has no right to know now! Or even meet our child!" Heaven cried.

Nightstar shook her head and sighed. "As you wish Heaven, but remember I'm always here for you, to this day we are sisters got it!" She hugged Heaven tight in her arms.

"Thank you Nightstar, but please don't tell him okay?" Heaven begged. "Can you help me with something?"

"I wont tell anyone, what do you need help with?" She asked.

"Can you help me find a prisoner named Larry Cotton? He's my father." Heaven said.

Nightstar smiled. "Yes I will look for man named Larry Cotton, I promise you." She said.

Outside Heaven's chamber Pinhead went over to her door and knocked on it. "Heaven please let me explain!" He said outside of her door.

Nightstar answered the door looking very pissed off. "She don't want to see you my lord, so please leave!" She said.

"No I wont leave until I speak with Heaven, and yes I am the lord so if she don't get out here I will just come in there, and it wont be pretty!" He shouted.

Heaven stormed over to her door and told Nightstar to wait by her bed. "Xipe! I don't want to fucking talk to you so FUCK OFF!" She screamed and slammed the door in his face and locking it.

Pinhead just went into a very bad fowl mood. He made his way always the way to the hell's prisoners to unlash his anger, and the ones he was planting to pick on was, Trevor Gooden the most and even on Frank Cotton.

The next day Pinhead finally got called on to get a new soul since someone opened the box, The ones who came with him was Butterball, Chatterer, Female and last Bhatterbeast. It was a good thing that Hannibal set more copy's of the box out to the world so more people would open it.

Meanwhile Heaven had to go see Channared for a check up on the baby. Nightstar came with her for support.

"The doctor is in." He said walking into the room where she was last time.

"Why the hell do you always say that? I know your in, its your chamber you don't have to keep saying it." Heaven snapped.

Nightstar laughed at that since she knew Heaven was right. "Ha-ha!"

"Yeah whatever! Now lets see…hmmm?" Channard pulled out the screen to show both Nightstar and Heaven. "Looks like the baby is just fine…does the father know yet?"

"No he doesn't know and he wont!" Heaven snapped again.

"May I ask who the father is?" Channard asked.

"If we tell you. You have to promise not to tell the father okay" Nightstar said.

"I promise I wont tell anyone, my lips are sealed." He said.

"It's lord Xipe…" Heaven finally said not feeling very happy about it.

"What! Our lord Xipe and you don't want to tell him! Are you crazy." He tried to keep himself clam.

Both Heaven and Nightstar nodded there heads. They really hoped he would not tell Xipe about it, but they had a feeling he would.

"I wont tell him, but you really should he has the right to know. I don't know what he did to piss you off so much, but still he's the father he has the right to know." Channard explained.

Later on that day Nightstar went off to look for Larry Cotton and Heaven went to see Hannibal for while to help her feel better.

**( Another new chapter is done, hehe I know it's a sad one but u need sadness into a story ^_^ And what a bitch Angelique is tricking poor Pinhead like that and same with Hannibal for helping her. And now Heaven don't want to tell Pinhead hes going to be a father. Hehe well the next chapter will be called. ****Living in a world without you**** hehe.) **

**Pinhead~ How dare that Angelique!**

**Me~ I know my dear I know. *Sad look* **

**Pinhead~ well get the next chapter started!**

**Me~ what! How dear you boss me around u bitch! I write when I feel like it! *kicks him in the ass* **

**Pinhead~ How dare you! *ties me in chains* **

**Me~ 0.0;;; until next time everyone *smiles at Pinhead***


	7. Living in a world without you

( Well I don't own none of the song's or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or from Hannibal Lecter, Daniella. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah. And its has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 7**

**Living in a world without you**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Angst/Horror/Drama**

Heaven was with Hannibal Lecter all day since she was too upset to even look at Pinhead and the only one besides Nightstar that was there for her was indeed Hannibal.

"I just don't know what to do, and how can Xipe cheat on me? He told me he cared for me…" Heaven drinking a cup of hot green tea.

Hannibal sat next to Heaven and put his arm around her shoulders. "I have no idea why he would cheat on a lovely cat like you. I would never cheat on anyone, its not right to do my dear." He said drinking some tea too.

"Hmmm, do you think I should talk to him?" She asked.

"No! he don't have the right to see or talk to you after what he did to you, you're a lovely woman and kind." He hugged Heaven.

Heaven didn't know what Lecter was saying was right, she had a lot to think about. "I don't know, Xipe don't seem like the kind to cheat but on the other hand he could since he's the boss of everyone besides you and our god." She said.

Hannibal placed his hand on Heaven's leg and started to rub it slowly, even thought she had wires digging into her legs. "Umm what are you doing my lord?" Heaven said feeling him touching her leg.

"My dear Heaven, I'm here for you…I'm yours to do whatever you want, and I will make you happy more then anything." Hannibal kissed her cheek.

Heaven finished her tea and got up from the couch. "Umm thank you my lord, but I have things to do good day." She said while quickly leaving his chamber.

Heaven didn't know why she pushed Hannibal away, most girls would date him just because of the power he has around here and plus he's a real gentleman, but she didn't want anyone but Pinhead. He is the only man she ever loved and ever cared for, even thought he cheated on her, she just couldn't help for love for him.

As Heaven was walking down the hallway she ran into Daniella, Hannibal's right hand girl. She never talks much or even show any kind of emotion what so ever. "Hello Daniella."

But as always she just looked at Heaven and walked away to Hannibal's chamber, without saying a word.

Heaven just rolled her eyes and kept walking down the hallways of the labyrinth feeling a little sick from the baby that was in her womb. She rubbed her flat belly and smiled. "Oh my little one I hope your happy, don't worry I think I will have a talk with your father okay?" Heaven said to her belly without anyone watching. Since she still didn't want anyone to know yet just because she didn't want Pinhead to know yet, the only ones who know about it was Nightstar and Channard.

Just before Heaven could do anything she could hear Leviathan calling for her. After Heaven made it to Leviathan's chamber and bowed her head and bent down on one knee. "Did you call master?"

"Yes I did my child, I need to talk to you about your hinted power." The gold diamond in the ask said.

"But what do you mean by hinted power my lord?" Heaven asked.

"We cannot talk here, we must go to the other world." He said turning the room into a new room.

The room was dark, the sky was dark red and black. There was dark mirror's everywhere and behind her was a dark forest with dead trees, and in front of her was a dark old house.

"Where are we my lord?" Heaven asked looking around for him.

"Its called the other world, its not heaven, its not hell nor limbo. This world is for dead souls that have nowhere to go." He said. But he didn't look like him, Leviathan looked more demon now. He had long blood red hair that went down to his butt with white in it, and he had red eyes and one eye was covered by a white cloth and ears like Heaven's. He was wearing a thin white kimono that you could see right through, and he had red belt that cover the front of his kimono pants and the back. So you wont see his man hood or his ass. And he had red claws on his feet and fingers.

"My lord what happened to you?" Heaven walking over to him looking at him up and down.

Leviathan smiled and walked over to Heaven. "Its my true form my child, I never show it to anyone. But to come to this world I need to be in it."

"You look very sexy my lord, but why are we here?" Heaven asked wondering why he took her there.

"Okay I will tell you, I didn't want anyone else to hear, about your power. Well you have what we call the Azoth in your body, the Azoth is the essence of life, We Gods have the ability to convert it into power." He explained. "Human beings…human life…They are not capable of grasping this power."

Heaven was shocked of this power she had in her body. "But why do I have it?" She said.

"The thing is if you where ever to have a child, it would be born a god not a demon like you, just because of that Azoth you have within you. I took you here because I didn't want anyone else to know about your power…if anyone knew of it, like the Devil or the other gods would more likely kill you to take that power. If only one where to take that power out of your body would kill you since its your very being." Leviathan said. "But as for me I wont kill you to take that power, I want to make a child for me. We need another god for hell, but when ever you are ready to have one that up to you."

"You mean you want to make a baby with me?" Heaven asked and trying to take this all in.

"Me? No I don't want a mate or even have any kids, its just not my thing. But when you have a child let me know so I can help you watch over it to make sure it grows up into a powerful god, okay my child." He said.

Heaven looked down at her belly then back at her god. "But, I am with child, its mine and Xipe's child."

Leviathan raised his eyebrow. "Really? Hmmm… I guess that's a good thing my child, and with my son of pain Xipe even better." He smiled.

"But my lord I don't want Xipe to know yet, since he cheated on me. I'm not ready to tell him just yet." Heaven said.

"Don't worry my child, I wont tell anyone. Okay I just want you and the new child to be safe, I don't want anything to happen to the new god of hell or the holder of the Azoth." He said taking Heaven's hand. "We should go back my child." He took her back to his chamber and he was now back in his golden diamond form.

Heaven bowed her head and smiled. "Thank you my lord for telling me this, and I wont tell anyone about that power." She said while leaving.

"Oh one last thing my child, don't tell anyone about the world I took you or how I really look like okay, and I wont tell Xipe about your child. Leviathan said.

Heaven nodded her head and left his chamber.

Meanwhile Pinhead really wanted to see and talk to Heaven but he knew she didn't want to see nor even talk to him. But he missed her more then anything, even thought he's been busy with in getting new souls from people opening up the box and stuff.

"My lord are you okay?" Female asked from just getting back from earth.

Pinhead looked over at her and didn't even say a word or even look at her in the eye. "No, I'm not okay, but I wish not to talk about it with you." he said.

Pinhead walked passed Butterball and walked into Heaven without even watching where he was going.

"Hey watch it!" Heaven bitch then looked at Pinhead in the eye. "Oh I'm sorry my lord" She said coldly.

"Its all right, my dear kitty. How have you been?" Pinhead asked.

Heaven gave him an evil glare then turned her head not facing him. "I'm fine Xipe…" Then she walked off.

Pinhead didn't know what to do, he needed to talk to her, but the idea came to him. He was her lord then that means she had to listen to him if he ordered her too. "Heaven get over here now!" He yelled.

Heaven stopped and turned around to face him, she knew very well what he was doing. He was going to order her to talk to him since he was her lord or boss. "Yes my lord?"

Pinhead walked over to her and pushed her angst the wall with a lot of force. "Now listen to me! I didn't know that was Angelique, she used something to make herself look like you, I mean it I would never cheat on you with her why would I." He explained.

Heaven could feel the tears coming up in her eyes, she knew deep down in her heart he would never cheat on her and maybe Angelique did do something to him. "Xipe…I…" But before she could finish Pinhead's lips pressed angst hers.

Heaven's eyes closed and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. She loved him more then anything and she knew he wont cheat on her.

Down the hall Angelique was watching and she was pissed off then ever, since that trick didn't work, she had to think of a new plan to seduced him. She knew very well it would not be a easy plan but she lots of time in the world to think. But what she didn't know that Heaven was with child with a new god of hell.

Heaven just got back from torturing Frank Cotton, now she was thinking of calling it night. She did not notice the shadow behind her. Heaven took out her key to her chamber…Slowly she moved it towards the door. When she was about to insert the key, a bloody hand full of open wounds reached out from behind her and grabbed her hand. She gasped, her muscles tensed and she dropped the key. Slowly she turned. Daniella was standing behind her, her expression cold and emotionless. She spoke in a low, monotonous tone.

"Dinner is served, miss."

'_Dinner?'_ When Heaven didn't answer, the maid moved her head until she was only and inch from Heaven's nose. "Dinner is served, Miss," she repeated and showed the first sign of emotions. A smile was emerging on her lips.

As soon as the maid turned, Heaven picked up the key from the floor and tucked it inside her corset again. To scared to object, she slowly followed Daniella down the stairs. The maid walked with slow, rigid steps and held a firm pose. They moved through the passageway, Heaven always staying ten feet behind the uncanny maid. The woman pulled a lever and the gate rose, revealing a short cut to the dining room. She followed Daniella round a corner and, through the kitchen and into the dining room where she stopped next to a chair on the opposite side of the table. The maid pointed a hand to the seat, encouraging Heaven to sit, closed the door and walked out to the kitchen.

Utensils and two chalices filled with red wine were placed on the table in front of her. She could hear sounds of porcelain hitting metal emerging from the kitchen. Moments later the maid appeared with a bowl of soup, placed it in front of Heaven and then she went back to the kitchen again. Heaven thought about the soup that Lecter had been stirring in earlier. Luckily, there were no tendrils in this hot and creamy white soup. She picked up a spoon and stirred in the fluid, unidentified lumps of meat emerged to the surface. The sight made Heaven nauseous. No way was she eating that. The maid came out of the kitchen with another bowl of soup. Heaven studied the room; there was only one more chair next to the dining table. However, there were more than enough candlesticks to make up for the lost chairs. She thought about the chairs haphazardly placed out in the hallway, picked up a chalice and tasted the wine. It was a little bitter, but rich in aroma. Her father had taught her a lot about red wine. He'd wanted his daughter to have an uncomplicated relationship to alcoholic beverages and as an attempt to de-mystify alcoholic drinks, he'd been serving his daughter wine at dinner every dinner party since she was fourteen. It had worked, though Heaven had been drinking wine almost every dinner party for the last four to five years, she'd never been drunk. She looked up at the chandelier in the ceiling and thought about the episode in the chapel. A shiver wend down her spine, she and drank some more wine to soothe her nerves. The maid brought more bowls of soup. Heaven emptied the cup. She wanted to empty the second glass to, but decided against it; she didn't want to get tipsy. She had the feeling she would need a clear head later on. A total of ten bowls filled with creamy white soup were now standing in front of her. Heaven had hoped to be left alone but unfortunately, she had no such luck. The maid came up to Heaven's left side and started to speak. What she said made no sense to Heaven.

"My creator said he made me the perfect woman…" The maid started, tilting her head to look at Heaven. :But I cannot taste or experience pleasure. Or feel pain." Heaven put her spoon down, to see Hannibal walk into the room.

"Oh you started eating without me?" He joked. "Well I see Daniella made a lot of soup for us to eat tonight."

"Oh this was your plan?" Heaven asked. "I didn't know that you wanted to eat dinner with me tonight." She said.

Hannibal sat down next to Heaven and started to eat the soup and drink some wine. "This is wonderful soup Daniella." He said and thanked her.

Daniella smiled and then looked around the room.

After Heaven was done the 2nd bowl of soup she said. "Um, thanks for the meal…" She rose from the seat from the table and went to the door. Hannibal went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

Suddenly Heaven started to feel terrible. Moaning, she placed her hands on the stomach and leaned towards the door. '_Was it the wine?' _Had she been drinking too fast? But she wasn't nauseous, she wasn't in pain, it was like all the energy had been depleted from her body. _'I should try and get some rest,' _she thought and started to stagger down the hallway. She could have sworn she'd heard "I'm not complete…" On the other side of the door. Heaven made it to her camber and walked into it and closed the door not locking it. Heaven laid down and immediately fell asleep.

Hope walked over to the sleeping Heaven to see something was not right, since Heaven normally would watch T.V or take a hot bath. But there she was sleeping like a baby and still in her clothes too.

Two hours later that night Hope went back into the mirror to sleep while Heaven was still out cold.

Heaven was lying motionless on the bed. The maid stroke her chin, then she moved her hand over her chest and tummy. A woman…of flesh and blood…a princess…she was radiating the essence of life. Daniella was not really a demon but she knew very well the kind of power Heaven had within her body.

She was complete. The maid was not, but soon she would be. She would take the Azoth _- _the measureless spirit of life from the girl. Then she would be able to feel joy and pain, to taste and smell. And the man would lust after her instead of the girl, she would lure him into her body, she would give birth, she would be complete. Daniella pressed her hand down on the Heaven's belly, on a spot just south of her navel. Heaven raised her head and looked at her. The poison hadn't worked, the princess was still alive. Slowly the maid turned towards the window door…

Daniella stood over her and stared deep into her eyes. Her presence made Heaven feel uneasy; '_what was she doing here? What had she been trying to do with her?' _Heaven sat up in the bed, her apprehension was growing, _something was very, very wrong. _The maid walked over to the panorama view, turned towards Heaven and said smilingly, "I'm not complete." She placed both hands on the window and started to bang her forehead on the glass. Heaven stumbled out of her bed and watched the maid in horror as she kept hitting the glass harder and harder with her head. Cracks started to appear, but the maid kept hammering the glass. She didn't stop until she'd smashed the window in pieces. She stretched out a hand and broke free a long and slender piece of glass, almost a meter in length, from the broken window. A highly dangerous, foolish and not to mention obviously painful act. But the maid was unaffected. She was not able to feel the sharp glass cutting into her flesh.

She was smiling and kissing the glass shard before turning to Heaven and slowly inching towards the terrified girl. Blood was dripping from her hand. She raised the deadly weapon over Heaven's head.

Heaven couldn't believe what was happening. danger was staring her in the eye. But considering the sharp piece of glass the maid was holding that would be very dangerous for her. It was better to make a run for it and try to get to Leviathan's chamber. she ran out the door and down the hallways. She'd gotten to know the Labyrinth well and knew exactly how to get back to her gods chamber. Though it might have been faster to take the route through the puppet, she chose the same way they had walked with the maid earlier. Why would the maid wish to harm her! She'd said she was not complete. _'Not enough...?' _Heaven thought. "Something I've got…or rather…" The maid had been squeezing her stomach. "Something inside me. She needs? And so she needs me to get it? Out of my body?" The woman was obviously crazy. And far more dangerous than Chatterbeast. She on the other hand, had intentionally tried to hurt Heaven. This just kept getting worse and worse.

After Heaven made it to Leviathan's chamber but it was locked. He must of went to bed, it that means it must have been very last at night.

Daniella was there, rubbing one of the doors. Heaven backed away, shocked. '_How had she gotten here so fast?' _When Daniella noticed the young girl, she turned and looked at her, her face cold and devoid of feelings. "Miss, it's cleaning time now," she said and resumed wiping the doors. "What!" Heaven thought. "You just attacked me. How can you be so nonchalant!" she wanted to scream. It couldn't have been someone else, could it? The glass shard was nowhere to be seen. She walked up the stair and tryied to go back to her chamber.

Heaven walked over a bridge and into a passageway leading over to the dinning hall. She unexpected sound stunned Heaven and made her cover her ears in shock. The maid had entered and was now blocking the hallway from where she came. The sharp piece of glass was back in her hand. Heaven started to run towards to the far end of the passage to a door. She pulled the doorknob hard, the door flew up and she started to climb a long staircase. Steps were flying past her as she hurried to get upstairs. It was as if the stair would never end. There were too many steps and she was running to fast. Heaven tripped and fell hard on her knee. Her kneecap throbbing like crazy, she flipped over to her back. The sound of footsteps told her the maid was near. Fiona tried to back away but she was like glued to the steps in horror and pain. The maid approached the defenceless girl and she was coming closer and closer.

There was an undamaged, uncovered mirror mounted on the wall in the staircase hallway. Daniella turned, got a glimpse of her mirror image, started to scream uncontrollably and covered her face. past her; it was like she'd gone utterly mad. Heaven rose, thought it wise to keep her distance and though her knee still felt sore, she hurried for the exit. She couldn't understand why the maid hated her own reflection. Her skin, her eyes, her body…they all looked fine. "Oh well, blame society I guess," Heaven shrugged. She was finally inside the dinning hall.

Pinhead looked around in Heaven's chamber to find a really bug mess, and wondering where the hell Heaven fan off too.

Pinhead walked out into the hallway and looked both ways. "Why would she just leave her chamber without locking it or even closing it?" He said to himself. He knew very well that it was really late at night but he did hear heaven yell. That's why he came out to see if she was okay but Heaven was nowhere to be found.

Pinhead had this feeling that Heaven was in danger so he ran down the hallways fast to find her. He just knew that something happened to her but he had to find her.

Heaven thought she was in the right dinning hall but she was in a part of the Labyrinth where she had never been before. The wall with the painting on it had been moved several feet back and torches lit up a secret staircase to the lower level. Heaven descended to a tiny area, passed a small sculpture and table and headed right. The floor here had the same chessboard pattern of black and white squares and the same small lamps were hanging from the ceiling. Nonetheless, there was something different about this floor. Maybe it was the red-tinted arched windows to her left. They gave the place an eerie atmosphere. Black steel crisscrossed the crimson glass in a mosaic pattern. Was like the flaming red colour was burning into the room. Or maybe it was the movement she saw behind the barrier she was walking next to. A fence going from floor to ceiling split the room in two and Heaven could swear she saw something green moving on the other side of the lattice. Heaven focused her eyesight on the object. A hand was moving in steady, monotonous circular patterns... Belonging to a woman dressed in green who was wiping a table. She suddenly realized who it was, the maid. She was behind the fenced area, absorbed in her house-cleaning chores. She didn't seem to notice Heaven's presence, or maybe she was just ignoring her. Heaven's pulse rose at the sight of the mad woman and once again, the ice-cold grip of angst manifested itself inside her chest. _'Maybe she is locked inside the fence, unable to get out,' _Heaven thought not really believing it. She hurried past the enclosure and through an arched doorway. She didn't even notice the door behind her.

She was now in a T-shaped hallway illuminated only by three red lamps in the middle of the floor. On each side of the paths were pitch-black gaps of darkness. Heaven walked straight ahead through an ached opening with no door and entered a small room that looked completely normal when compared to the other rooms in the the Labyrinth. It was clean, illuminated and there was no chessboard pattern on the floor. The two windows were normal, square and with colourless glass. To her right stood a grandfather's clock and a banister forged from wrought iron. She stepped down a few steps to a small sitting area and a sofa. On the table, Heaven found what she'd been looking for, a hand drawn sketch of the Labyrinth. She picked it up, started to orient herself, and quickly found the T-shaped hallway she'd just crossed. The building was made up of many, long and narrow hallways and there seemed to be no easy way to move from one part of the Labyrinth to the other. She was in the Labyrinth's east wing and according to the map, the entrance was in the west wing. On the other side of the door to her left, a path led to the other side of the Labyrinth. She turned the knob. Locked. Typical. In this labyrinth of a mansion, "no easy way to move from one area to the other" was an understatement. Thanks to the map, she found an alternative route. Heaven went back to the red, T-shaped hallway, took opened the other door and crossed a tiny, half-spherical area that was designed as a children's carousel. The interior was made up of three white horses attached to a pole going from top to bottom. An elk's head stared at her from the concave wall. She could even hear carousel music. It was slightly disturbing. At least she got over to the desired hallway.

Again, the floor was chessboard black and white. She passed a poster filled with jumbles of letters called "Glowing Sun, Radiant Star, Luminescent Moonlight." It was fastened to the wall over a smear of dried blood. Before moving down the shady hallway, she unlocked the door into the sitting area, just in case. She passed a descending staircase to the left, rounded a corner, passed a closed door and headed right. She wanted to leave, not explore. This part of the walkway was darker, dirtier and creepier. A covered mirror and three dolls the sizes of little girls were placed against the walls. She removed the curtain covering the mirror. If the maid started chasing her again, the mirror would distract her. Heaven felt like the dolls were tracing her steps as she walked down the corridor. It was really creping her out. She tried not to look at them as she crossed the disturbing passage. She was starting to regret she had left her chamber. She walked through a door at the end of the passageway and found the path obstructed by water. Even if she did try to swim across, she wouldn't be able to pull herself up on the other side. The edge was too high. She could see a door in the distance. Was that her way out of this hellish maze of a Labyrinth? She had to go back and examine the areas she'd just crossed more closely. Heaven sighted, turned around 180 degrees and retraced her steps in the gloomy hallway trying to ignore the creepy dollies the best she could. She had the uncanny feeling that the search for the Labyrinth that she lived in was going to be a living hell.

Her first stop was a door to her right. It led outside to a locked up area. To her left, a pillar of a seething flame was spewing forth from the stone-covert floor. Heaven stepped up to it. Above it was a balcony, but she would be burned alive if she tried to reach for it now. Until she found a way to put out the fire, the only sane thing to do was to stay away. To her right, a locked door led into a greenhouse. The universal symbol of femininity was carved into the door. In this case, it probably referred to Venus. There was nothing more out there besides a small statue clenching an oil lamp. Heaven turned to go inside and froze at the sight of the 3-headed monster guarding the entrance. It appeared to be some kind of dragon and even though it was made of stone, its flaming red eyes and wide-open mouth made Heaven feel very nervous. She noticed a small paper inside one of the dragon's mouths and quickly picked it out, remembering all to well what had happened the last time she'd put her hand inside a hole like this. She unfolded the paper; the handwriting. She read the scribbled notes.

_Dearest Amber. I write this in hopes that you've made it this far. Speak the proper words to the 3-headed dragon personifying fire. Doing so will calm the blazing flames which incinerate all and show you the way. The words themselves are the name of spiritual essence. It is what we call SALT, SULFUR AND MERCURY. Be careful, my dear Amber. Love Richard. _

"Amber? She must have been a girl that got lost here too but never found the note by this Richard guy?" Heaven said to herself.

Something about that would show her the way…she had to put the flame out somehow and get up there. _Speak the prooper words to the 3-headed dragons…_now how was she going to do that? She peered into the open mouths; there seemed to be a slot of some kind inside. However, there were no more clues outside. She went inside the mansion, passed the shady hallway, the sitting area, the red T-shaped passage and back to where the maid was cleaning. She'd taken a quick look down a dark path descending to her right in the hallway, but had only found two locked doors engraved with the symbol of Jupiter. She noticed a door on the other side of the room and she hurried past the enclosed area. Heaven opened the door and closed it her. They were inside a restroom that had been unused for years. Another set of jumbled letters filled up a part of one wall. To her left was a toilet, a sink, some shelves filled with toilet requisites and to her right, a plate-pressing machine. She put the Magna Esca and refined Antimony down, tucked the map inside her boot and made three thin plates. Each plate had a word from Richard's letter stamped on it. With the 3 plates in her hand, she examined the bathroom. She was a bit thirsty and wondered if the water was safe to drink. She turned the tap and fresh, clear water oozed from the faucet.

Heaven tried a sip. It tasted fine. She drank until she'd quenched her thirst. The other one was filled with stagnating, reddish water. _'It's probably rust discoloration,' _Heaven thought.

"Unless that red colour is coming from something else." Was she just being paranoid, or was her uneasiness justifiable? She wasn't sure; over the last couple of weeks, she had really started to doubt her own judgement. Heaven had to get out of here before she went mad. If it hadn't been for Nightstar and Pinhead thatwould probably already have happened. Her eyes caught a window covered with blinds. "I wonder what is going on outside this steel cage I seemed to have landed myself in?" she wondered. She decided to open the blinds to have a peak outside. She shouldn't have.

At first, she saw only darkness, then an enormous creature passed by the window. Heaven jumped at the sudden movement. Puzzled, she wondered what she'd seen floating by on the other side. It sounded crazy, but she could have sworn she'd just seen a fish from a different time period swimming by, looking exactly like a fish she'd seen in a natural history museum that she had visited when she had been a kid. Who could've possibly fathom that this room was under water? She stirred into the darkness, but she couldn't see anything else moving. It wasn't until she stepped two steps back that she noticed the reflection in the glass. It took her two seconds to realize that the maid was standing behind her. When she turned she noticed Daniella was ready to get her again. She hissed, raised the sharp glass she was holding and pointed it at Heaven. The petrified girl clenched tightly around the plates keys. She was cornered, the maid was blocking the door and the Antimony was lying next to the plate-pressing machine on the other side of the room.

**(Wow that was cool hehe, yes I was playing my fav video game haunting ground and it gave me some ideas to add to this fic, I thought it would be fun and cool to have Kristy lost on the other side of the Labyrinth and Pinhead having to look for her and have Hannibal's crazy maid going after Kristy. The next chapter will be called ****Heaven in Hell of a killer**** hehe) **

**Pinhead~ that was odd I think…**

**Me~ I thought it was really good hehe *smiles* **

**Pinhead~ well some crazy maid trying to kill Kristy for her Azoth is odd to me. **

**Me~ Oh shut up you are no fun pinboy!**

**Pinhead~ Alkaid don't call me that! Why don't Kristy just kill her?**

**Me~ cuz if I do that it wont be fun so lay off! Until next time everyone I love you all 3**

**Pinhead~ I don't….**

***Rolls eyes***


	8. Heaven in Hell of a Killer

_(__Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter or Daniella. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin and Sarah. And it has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)_

_**Whispers in the Dark**_

_**Chapter: 8**_

_**Heaven in Hell of a Killer**_

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Horror/Drama/Tragedy**

Pinhead ran through every part of the Labyrinth he knew but still she was nowhere to be found. _'Heaven my love were could you be?' _Pinhead wished that he did marry her because he and her would become blinded forever, that is when he would feel everything she would feel same with her. Pinhead just didn't know where she could off ran off too, this made Pinhead remember a girl named Amber that went missing and was never found years ago. He hoped that the same thing didn't happen to his dear Heaven. 

But he would never give up on her. He had to say that he really loved her, even which love would make him weak like a human but he just could not help it. 

Mean while Heaven was still stuck in the washroom with Daniella getting ready to try and kill her. She had to think of something to get out of the room but how? Heaven ran at the maid and clawed her in the chest and dived past the maid while she was busy cleaning herself from the blood. She was heading directly to the exit and ran straight into hard wood. _'Darn that door-closing maid!' _She jerked up the door at the same moment the maid had pulled herself together. Heaven hid below one of the sofas in the sitting area. She watched the maid as she walked around the area, searching for her, wanting to hurt her. Now and then, she would stop to call out Heaven's name and to let out one of her hysterical laughs. She was walking very awkwardly, like a robot. After a few minutes with no sign of the maid, Heaven figured she had a coast clear and crawled out from her hiding spot, wiped the dust of her legs. Heaven went back to the dragon.

The SALT and SULFUR key plates closed the two mouths that were well within Heaven's reach, but the third head had to be at least eight feet up in the air. No way would Heaven be able to reach it. She searched the sculpture for the best way to climb up when suddenly she forgot that she had cat like powers, so Heaven took a step back and ran at it at full speed and jumped up and threw it in the mouth. Now all three of the Dragon's mouths where tightly shut. Heaven was expecting the blazing fire to go out, but that was not what happened. The dragon's six pair of eyes changed colour from burning red to clear blue and the burning fire magically transformed into a crystalline ice pillar.

Heaven touched the cold and shiny surface. The flame had been frozen in place. "This could be my way up," she realized. She carefully climbed the cold ice sculpture. She had to be extremely careful with her footing, but she made it up without much problems. Heaven had climbed up to a small balcony on the second floor. There was only one way to go. She passed through an open door and found herself inside what had to be the Labyrinth's mansion study. Books filled up shelf after shelf, which lined the walls from top to bottom, and bookcases took up most of the space in the small area. "What an incredible number of books," she mumbled. The numerous volumes were written in various languages, many of which she didn't even recognize. It was not Italian, not French or German or even Latin. Sanskrit perhaps, 

'_Whoever read all of these must have a superb education,' _she thought. "They were probably considered a genius for their time…or our time for that matter." She walked alongside the shelves, scanning the covers to see if she recognized any of the volumes. "Hmpf, What am I doing?" Heaven said aloud. She could just forget about it, she couldn't even read the titles. Even the desk was filled with books. There was not a square inch of workspace left on the desktop. Heaven took a closer look at the pile, the mountain of books were journals composed in ancient Latin. The oldest date was Feb. 8. 1784, but she could still understand the writing. It said.

_I have decided to summon that renounced master to the Labyrinth. There is talk that the count has used a technique called the "dry method" to obtain eternal life. Though some may consider it sacrilege, but with the Lord's thankless cooperation, I'll base my research off any findings obtained through their generous sacrifices. _The journals continued into the 19th century with dates ranging from 1822 to 1898. Apparently, this "dry method" seemed to carry no side effects, was not bound by neither time nor any kind of "spiritual energies," but it was still not enough to fully realize the writer's dreams. Maybe it was because even "dry method" seemed to carry no side effects, was not bound by neither time nor any kind of "spiritual energies," but it was still not enough to fully realize the writer's dreams. Maybe it was because even though "the dry method" seemingly gave you eternal life, the body would still decay. The Lord's skin crackled, his flesh rotted and his entrails liquefied. After nearly one hundred years of research, it was concluded that any further research would be pointless without the sacred Azoth. The last date was from Dec. 29. 1944. 

_My interest toward my dry method is waning. But I shall write its formula, as well as the result of my research here. A group of followers and I have calmed the four flames which symbolize the basic elements. Thusly, the gods chain has been ruptured and the spirit ahs been eternally freed from the body._

Followers…Calming the flame? It sounded like smaller steps to a lager process? What could all this mean? The dates of the journals were to spread out to have been written by the same man. Heaven started to flip through the papers lying on the desktop in search for more clues when she heard a sound. A rusty, steep ladder was blocking the way in one of the back corners. There was something shiny on the top step, but the ladder was in such bad shape that it would most certainly fall apart the second Heaven tried to climb the steps. However, the problem could easily be fixed with a good kick or two. It took three hits before the key fell to the floor. Heaven ran around the bookcase and picked up a tin forged key. The symbol Jupiter was engraved into its head. 

Now where had she seen this symbol earlier? Ah, the two twin doors at the lowest floor. A closed door led out of the study. It was locked, but the key was in the hole. Heaven was just about to turn it around, when she stopped, hesitated... Something felt wrong, very wrong. She had to trust her own judgment; she was not going crazy or paranoid. Someone was standing on the other side of the door; waiting for her…She peered through the keyhole, and jumped back. Her blood turned to ice. She could've sworn she had seen the maid's green uniform. She peeked again, this time she could see Daniella's blood-dripping hand holding the glass shard. Slowly Heaven backed away as silently as she could. The maid was, in fact, out to kill her, but why? What had Heaven done to her?

The door in the study just led out to the wooden walkway that she'd been walking on earlier, so there was no need to unlock it. Heaven tried to climb down the ice pillar the best she could, but on trembling legs, that was easier said than done. Moreover, she had to hurry; the maid would soon understand that she had been discovered. She slid on the slippery surface and stumbled down the last two metres. In the middle of the corridor, she turned left and descended a spacious staircase. Half way down, the path divided in two, one to the right, the other to the left. A sort of warning sign hung on the wall in front of Heaven, it was lit up by torches on each side. 

_The right path leads to the truth whilst the left path leads to deception. When the shroud of deception is lifted, the fog will fade and the hidden path will make itself known. Oh ye faithful flock, right these wrongs. If three truths exist, it must be so that three lies also exist. "_Great, another riddle I have to solve." Heaven said. "Oh Xipe where are you? I hope I get to see you soon…" A blood tear rolled down her cheek.

At the bottom of the stairs the two rooms had been designed as a symmetrical match; they were like a mirror image to one another. Red candles were burning from chandeliers and lamps on the eastern walls threw a cobweb of shadows on the stones. Closets stood next to the entrances and small tables were placed alongside the walls on each side of the rooms. 

Even the content on the tables were the same; different sorts of old chemical instruments with a stack of notes on one table, and a chessboard on the other. Models of different bugs and their accompanying sketches decorated the walls next to the entries. On the other side of the rooms were two pairs of creepy wax figures and devices for distilling things and huge, industrialized kilns were burning fiercely hot inside small alcoves. 

Nevertheless, there was something different about the room in the south. The standing figure's hand was resting on the shoulder of the crouching figure. In the other room, both arms hung down to his side. She took away its hand from its partner's shoulder. It felt dry and leathery, not like wax at all. A deep rumble could be heard and the whole building started to shake. Heaven could hear the sound of chains, the shifting of gears and then it sounded like something shifted into place. After a few seconds, it was quiet again. Heaven shifted, feeling more and more uneasy by the minute. Had something moved? Then she noticed the massive hourglass on a shelf next to the furnace. Unlike the one in the other room, all the sand was gathered at the bottom. Heaven turned the heavy thing around. It was quite a task. Once again, she heard rumbling, shaking and shifting of gears.

What on earth was going on? The words from the sign she'd just read flashed before her eyes, a mysterious riddle of forewarning. _Right these wrongs…three truths…three lies…_Was she in a twisted game of find the three errors? Was her own life the price she would have to pay if she made a mistake? Heaven turned to look at the wax figures again; chills were going down her spine. She had found two of the three "wrongs." The kiln was burning fiercely hot. The maid had been shifting through the burning coal. She picked up the glowing fire poker. '_No!' _a voice said inside her. She immediately dropped it like it was contagious; it was a set up. She stepped back; knowing she had to be watchful. She didn't notice anything different about the distilling device or the items on the table to the north.

Heaven wondered what sort of liquid was inside the flasks. She studied the bug models on the wall above; she'd never seen such bugs before. But no matter how much she tried, she couldn't find anything that was different from the other room. Heaven turned to the other table. A chessboard covered half the surface. 

"Here of all places? I guess they used it to take their mind off things." While she was studying the pieces, she felt a tingle under her skin. Something…was different. The chessboard was the last piece of this sinister puzzle she knew it. She closed her eyes, trying hard to remember how the pieces had been arranged in the other room. With trembling, clammy fingers, she moved the pieces, and felt a surge of relief when she heard the rumbling and shaking for the third time. She was done here, time to find out what she'd triggered to go off. 

Up in the hallway everything looked just as dark and eerie as it had before. Heaven wondered which way to go when she heard footsteps coming from the other hall. She quickly tiptoed over to a column and crouched behind it, cursing at the noise her boots made.

"Miss Heaven?" The maid said as she rounded the corner. Heaven held her breath, hoping the woman wouldn't find her. The maid stopped, scanned the area and turned to go the other way. A minute later a high-pitched scream could be heard followed by the sound of glass breaking; the maid had seen her reflection in the mirror that Heaven had uncovered earlier. The highly unstable woman came back into the hallway where Heaven was hiding. She was once again walking in these awkward, robotic steps. Was she really a cyborg or an android of sorts like she had been hinting to at the dinner table? Daniella stopped, shook her head and called out Heaven's name yet again. 

It sounded like something was jumbling around inside her head. Then she resumed staggering over the chessboard pattern and disappeared through a door. Went inside a door nearby and crossed the carousel with the intent of escaping through the T-shaped walkway on the other side without the psychotic maid noticing. Was she really a man-made woman? A woman with a perfectly created body that happened to be a mental case, what was Richard's role in this, and where in God's name had Heaven ended up now? 

They were definitely not back in the red-lit hallway. Heaven stepped down a small stair and looked around, perplexed. Thin bladed sabres lined the wall to her right and a table to her left was filled with sadistic items like restraints, a whip and various surgical instruments. All of the different props were covered in rust and dried blood. A stretching mechanism lined the wall in front of her. _'God only knows what they used it on…' _Heaven thought.

On the other side of the room, an oven burned an angry red. "I'd rather not think about the kind of things they burn using this oven," she mumbled. Warily, she looked around, hair rising on her skin. "Especially in this creepy place, but I've seen worse then this." 

Alcoves on both sides of the furnace housed a divine statue to the left and a huge birdcage to the right. The cage seemed too large to be for birds, but too small for a person. On the other side of the cage huge spikes jutted out from inside an iron maiden. 

Chains and handcuffs were screwed on to the walls and the floor was caked with blood. But it was the corpse sitting in a chair in the middle of the room that caught Heaven's attention. A cord connected the chair to a circuit breaker attached on the wall next to the entry, which told Heaven that the chair hadn't been used for sitting, but something far more diabolical. Of course, what would a well-hidden, eerie and mysterious medieval Labyrinth be without its very own secret torture room?

Heaven walked over to the mummified body. Except for a small piece of cloth wrapped around the hips, it was completely naked. There were traces on its body that suggested it had been heavily tortured. The skin, even though it had turned hard and leathery, still showed traced of scars and other injuries. An inverted Y-incision intersected the chest. A key hung from its neck. Heaven reached out to take it. The corpse grabbed her hand, raised its head and stared fiercely into her eyes. It held on to her wrist for a moment before letting go. The sudden, unexpected movement and the horrific realization of what had just happened sent Heaven screaming to the floor. She stood up on shaking legs and locked eyes at the individual in the chair. '_A dead body had just attacked me_!' Keeping some distance, she carefully examined the body from head to toe. It was a corpse no doubt, but still, it wasn't dead.

Or more precisely, the body was dead. It had decayed a long time ago, but the soul, the spirit, was still there somehow attached to the dead body. Heaven came to think about the journals she'd read in the study; about the Lord whose flesh had decayed, skin rotted and entrails liquefied, but he had still lived on. Had this individual been exposed to the "dry method" and given eternal life? Had he, unable to die, been incessantly tortured and tormented by some cruel person? Or persons, who'd do such a thing, moreover, why didn't the soul leave the cadaver? Her eyes wandered to the sculpture.

It portrayed two individuals where each was holding a pot, and two similar pots were standing over the heads and by the feet. All the jars had a triangle carved into the front and they were emitting a yellow flame. The triangles were presented in the colours red, green, blue and yellow. On the floor in front of the statue were four square-shaped platforms. 

The same triangles were carved onto the elevations, and were also in red, yellow, green and blue. 

'_Is this a tool used to torture innocent victims?' _Heaven wondered. Tiny letters engraved on the statue described the four basic elements fire, air, earth and water. Fire was composed of hotness and dryness, air of hotness and moistness, earth of dryness and coldness and water of moistness and coldness. From what Heaven could understand, the colour red represented hotness and blue moistness, meaning red and blue symbolized air. Yellow stood for dryness and green for coldness, so yellow and green meant earth. Finally, Yellow and red was fire and blue and green was water. Moreover, it appeared to be what was holding on to the soul. Heaven stepped onto the platform to the right, with the red triangle, to read the last part. The elevation disappeared and the platform now had the same level as the rest of the floor.

'_And so, by linking these four elements together it is said that the fundamental karena aurea or God bond is formed. That witch binds flesh and spirt together for an infinitum.' _Heaven thought. She walked around and eventually stepped on the elevation to the left. The fire went out in the jar with the red triangle. The journals in the study, this__is what they had been referring to. In order to free the spirit from the body one had to calm the four flames that symbolized the four basic elements. 

Heaven stepped over to the platform with the green triangle and the flame protruding from the jar at the bottom died out. She put a jar on the last elevation with the blue triangle. The two last flames went out and the spirit freed itself from the body in a cascade of blue fireworks that went into the jars. The flames had turned form a bright, hot yellow to a clear and cool blue. Any remaining life energy inside the corpse had been totally drained away, sucked out by the statue behind it. Heaven was now free to grab the copper forged Venus key, which would unlock the door into the greenhouse. As she did, she couldn't help but noticing the peaceful look on its face. Like it had wanted to die the whole time…

Back in the hallway again, Heaven wondered what was on the other side of the carousel-. Deciding to find out, Heaven found her way into the red hallway and went through the door. This carousel was different, the three horses had been painted red, and the music sounded off-key.

"Wait…what is that smell? It's smelled like…like something was alive." Surely, it was just red paint and not blood, but since Heaven has been living in hell more likely it was blood. 

Then she'd be fine. Heaven realized it a moment before she entered the area. She'd end up inside the fence…where the maid was cleaning. Heaven was now trapped inside a small, closed up area with a psychotic, murderous woman. Heaven walked on her toes back to the door, hoping the maid wouldn't notice her, but Heaven knocked over a jar and breaking it. Daniella turned and spoke in her usual low, monotonous tone. 

"Miss Heaven." She tilted her head. "What a dirty little princess." She picked out a lavender coloured crystal from a pocket and gave it to Heaven. "A small present from Lord Hannibal" she explained and then she turned her back to the young woman. 

"But," Heaven stuttered, perplexed. Daniella turned once more. "Miss, it's cleaning time now," she stated. Then she resumed polishing the already pristine table. Reflected light form the glass shard behind her sent shivers down Heaven's spine. Cleaning time could be over any minute so she had better get moving. 

All Heaven wanted to do was get out of this part of the Labyrinth and go back to her chamber and Pinhead, but she knew very well that was not going to be easy. She knew very well that she was lost and had no idea how to get back, so the best thing to do was to fallow the map and do the gay puzzles and maybe she would end up back to the right part of the Labyrinth. Heaven didn't even know how late it was, or if anyone knew she was gone yet. 

Back on the other side of the Labyrinth Pinhead went to get some cenobites to help him find Heaven. He got Female, Butterball, Chatterbeast, but since Chatterer was too busy with Nightstar tonight, so Pinhead had to get someone else to take over for him. Like Camerahead to help. 

He took Chatterbeast with him so he would track and smell Heaven. She had been missing for two hours now and no one had seen or heard from her since dinner time. 

"Now my dear pet, go find Heaven!" Pinhead said giving him a piece of Heaven's clothing to small. 

"My lord do you think we can find her? Or do you think you're over acting?" Female said fallowing him down the hallways of the Labyrinth. 

"I'm not over reacting I know that she is in danger, why else would her chamber be a mess or even having the door opened like it was. And why has she been gone for over two hours!" Pinhead shouted. 

"Well its only 2:27am my lord, and yes two hours that's not very long." Camerahead said taking Female's side. 

Pinhead was in not mood for them acting like this, plus they where only being like this because they where tired and lazy and was in no mood on going on a long walk around the Labyrinth looking for Heaven. "We are looking for Heave if you like it or not! Now if you keep bugging me about it! Or I will rip your souls apart!" He shouted. 

The cenobites knew very well that Pinhead was in a pissed off mood. It was better that they would stop talking to him about it and did what he said. 

"Hmmm? didn't Angelique's little sister ran off to a part of the Labyrinth where no one knew about long ago, because she wanted to seduce her lover Richard?" Female said. 

Pinhead started to think about the younger princess Amber that ran off long ago, to be with her Richard so they ran off to the other side of the Labyrinth where no one goes or rules. "Yeah, maybe Heaven is in that part of the Labyrinth but its very far from here, and that's where lady Amber and Richard lives. Well maybe if they lived, no one has ever seen or herd from them for years." Pinhead said.

"Do you know how to get there?" Butterball asked. 

Pinhead shook his head no, he had never been to that part before or even know how to get there. "But I'm sure Chatterbeast will find her, he has a powerful noise. Since he's a dog after all." 

Chatterbeast started sniffing around the halls then he stopped and started barking to let the others know he picked up Heaven's sent. 

Pinhead and the others ran after Chatterbeast that was down the hall close to Leviathan's chamber. He stopped again and sniffed the floor again walking back and forth sniffing the ground. 

"Hmmm? Are you sure he knows the way?" Camerahead said looking down at the dog sniffing around. "It looks like to me he just took us to Leviathan's chamber and we don't want to wake him or we will feel his wrath." 

But before anyone can say a word Chatterbeast started to bark again and ran down the left hall at top speed and stopping at a weird looking wall. He started to claw at it and barked to let everyone know that was the way to go. 

"Hmmm? I don't think I ever seen this wall before." Pinhead said looking at the odd looking wall. 

The wall had a dragons face and it was biting a woman it looked like. "Looks like we have to go through this some how to find Heaven." Pinhead said looking at the wall and trying to find out how to make it open. 

Meanwhile Heaven went inside the greenhouse full-bodied flowers of different colours sprouted from the beds. The warm and damp air inside the greenhouse made it hard to breath. Palm threes, exotic leaves and water pipes made up the rest of the inventory. Heaven picked up a plant with yellow blossoms from the floor. A high-pitch shriek ruptured the air, making Heaven cringe and cover her ears in pain. After a few seconds it stopped. Heaven stared at the plant she had just held in her hand. It had been totally dried out. She would never look at a plant the same way again…

It seemed that the flowers were in need of a constant supply of light and water. Heaven found an info sheet about the plants. First, she thought it said Magnolia, but the name of the plants was actually Mandragora. She'd never heard the name before. The story behind the making of the Mandragora and their use was as dark and mysterious as the rest of the Labyrinth. However, there was one word that caught her attention, Hebbel. The crystalline holder that the maid had given her was labelled Hebbel perfume. She turned the small card; _made with the extracted essence of the Hebbel flower. _She'd sniffed the liquid in the hallway earlier, but hadn't smelled anything. A perfume sans odour. Or maybe the smell was just undetectable to humans or demons. 

She went over to the bed holding only white flowers and looked at them. The only problem was that Heaven had no idea what to do with the plants, or even if she needed them at all. According to the info sheet, the leaves were poisonous and she didn't feel like running around at random with a screaming plant that might be hazardous to her health. Especially when a cruel and highly dangerous woman was lurking around the gloomy hallways. The info sheet, the perfume, the white flowers, it couldn't be just a coincidence. However, there were no more hints in the greenhouse so she headed back to the mansion. 

Heaven walked through the now well-known corridors as silently as she could. So much had happened over the last 30 minutes, so many new rooms to explore, so much new information. She tried to gather her thoughts and relive the last half hour, but with simultaneously having to listen for footsteps made it hard to focus. Perhaps she should revisit every room in case she'd missed something. A voice inside her head told her that wasn't necessary. Or maybe it was just wishful thinking. The thought of going back to the torture room was…_'Wait a sec, the torture room it hadn't been accessible until after I solved the Jupiter puzzle.' _She though. _'But the rumbling noise and the shifting of gears had been too loud and forceful to just turn the carousel. The whole building had been shaking; something else must have happened as well.' _Heaven made a full turn, went past the eerie dolls and the shattered mirror. 

On the other side of the door at the end of the hallway, a bridge had been lowered from the upper floor and Heaven could now reach the door on the other side. Thankful and optimistic, she crossed the bridge, opened the door, and stepped out to a garden. She could see the manor's full shape from where she stood. The west wing was over to the left so she walked over the grass, sick-sacked bushes and gravestones. In the middle of the garden, a closed gate blocked her way. Darn, it was shut. She peered through the bars; on the other side were more gravestones and an entry into the building could be seen in the distance. The windows were the same flaming red as she'd seen earlier. She wondered if the west wing would prove just as hard to…"Wait…gravestones…?" Slowly she turned, her eyes scanning the area. Up on the second floor, she could see the balcony she'd been standing on earlier. Her skin tingled…again. The rocks around her…They were gravestones. Heaven wasn't in a garden she was in a graveyard. 

"How can there be a graveyard in hell?" Heaven wondered. 

And even worse, it was another dead end. She wanted to sit down and cry, to scream out her anger, sorrow and frustration. Why did this keep happening to her, '_why?' _But she was afraid that if she did that, this cemetery would end up as her last resting place as well. Spending the eternity here sent shivers down her spine, the thought about being buried here among…well, whoever was interred in this graveyard. She examined the gravestones. '_Hmm, that was odd.' _Heaven thought. She walked the full length of the cemetery she had access to and read the gravestones. Though each stone were engraved with a different DOB and DOD, they all had the same name, Aureolus Sinner. '_Now what in the world could that mean? But more importantly, was there a secret passage going from here over to the other side?'_ Heaven picked out the map from her boot and scrutinized both sides, closely examining every detail. 

Heaven had just found a series of pathways "going under the gard…Eh? Graveyard, and the entry seemed to be over at the…mausoleum Great!" She walked over to the burial site. Words were written down on a plate in front of the chamber. This did not sound promising. 

_Dead spirits craving for life, crawling back from the otherworld. Sip of the fresh-flowing life blood. When you thirst is quenched, return to the darkness from where you came._

"Spirits? Life blood? No matter how you cut it, these don't sound like the words of rest spoken to the dearly departed," Heaven mumbled. "Why the hell would it want that, we are in hell! I just don't get it at all." 

Warily, she stepped around the corner to the entry. It was to dark to see anything inside, though it did look like there could be something moving in the back. _'But really, spirits craving for life blood? It sounded like the kind of ghost stories kids tells each other around a campfire, scaring each other before bedtime. On the other hand look at where I live now.'_ She focused her eyes on the object, and the ghost story became real. A skeletonised hand emerged from the darkness and waved at Heaven in a come here gesture. For the second time in just the last hour, Heaven jumped back at the sudden and unexpected realization that a corpse was grasping for her arm. However, this time she managed to back away in time. She stood up and watched the bizarre sight of moving, skeleton hand. Though it didn't seen too terribly dangerous, she had the feeling that if she started poking her hands in places they shouldn't be she could get sucked right on in, a lesson she'd learned all too well.

She'd been attacked, pulled and dragged more then once other the last couple of hours doing just that. _'It's almost as if it wants something…' _Heaven thought. While crouching to get a better view of the crypt's floor. "There are traces as if something has recently been ripped to shreds here. It looks rather dried out, but I think this is a plant of sorts. A dried out plant? Life blood? What had the Mandragora info sheet said again?" She ran back to the greenhouse. 

**(This chapter is done fast lol hehe yes I'm hooked on my game haunting ground lol but the story goes good with hell raiser don't it? Kristy lost in some other part of the Labyrinth and Pinhead and the others looking for her. Will they find her? Or will Kristy be lost forever with the crazy maid trying to kill her and why is the maid trying to kill her who set her up? And how did Kristy come across this part of hell? I will tell you in the next chapter hehe and that will be called. Alone in the dark Labyrinth**)

**Pinhead~ This is hell holy! Poor Kristy**

**Me~ Aww you care so much about her don't you?**

**Pinhead~ Umm noooo…. *looks away* **

**Me~ hehe you do :3 3 so cute hehe**

**Pinhead~ Well I think this is pretty good at you added stuff from your game to this fic just because it makes hell bigger plus we have been through all of the Labyrinth. **

**Me~ Aww your so sweet to me hehe I'm happy you liked it, sorry I have not added you much but this fic is mostly about Kristy then you ****L**

**Pinhead~ its all right my dear.**

**Me~ Yay! *Hugs Pinhead* I love u Xipe! Hehe until next time everyone I love u all**

**Pinhead~ 0/0;;;**


	9. Alone in the Dark Labyrinth

(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter or Daniella. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin and Sarah. And it has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 9**

**Alone in the dark Labyrinth**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Horror/Suspense/Drama**

A bit short of breath from too much running, Heaven skimmed through the Mandragora info sheet. She'd been right; the plants growing here was created and cultivated to be given as sacrifice to the dead spirits in the crypt.

_In order to procure the large quantity of blood required to complete the grand process, a fusion of plant and animal known as the floranimalia was created. It was originally derived form a secret formula and named the Mandragora. Multiple plant types were fused in an attempt to create the Mandragora, but only the combination of the Hebbel seemed to process a similar liquid composition. In current research, our subjects are nearly identical to the real Mandragora. Flower colour and an ever so faintly difference in smell is the only was to tell the original from the substitute. _Heaven glanced at the crystalline flask standing on the edge of one of the flowerbeds.

The Hebbel perfume, made from the essence of the Hebbel flower, -the white Mandragora. "A present from the Lord Hannibal? Apparently," Heaven had pointed out the right plant from smelling the perfume. So all she needed to do now was pull out one of the white Mandragoras from the earth and give the plant to the spirit and she would be allowed to enter the crypt. Sounded easy enough. Or not.

Heaven read on, _Caution must be exercised. If the Mandragora is ever uprooted, it has two powerful defence mechanisms. It emits a loud ear-rupturing shriek, and it can paralyse its attacker with its poisonous leaves._

_If the situation becomes too dangerous, one should quickly throw away the Mandragora to get out of harms way._

Heaven had already heard the ear-rupturing shriek, and the thought about running around holding a plant that could be hazardous to her health made her more that a little uneasy, but it was the only way to access the crypt and to get to the other side of the manor. She walked up to the bed, white blossomed plants sprouted from the soil. "Ok, here goes nothing," she said, drew a deep breath and yanked one of the plants free.

The flower's root let out an ear-splitting shriek as she pulled it out of the dirt. She had no idea if it was a scream of pain, fear or just plain instinct, a reaction to the exposure to light. Heaven opted for the last option; how was it even possible for a plant to scream in the first place, She didn't want to ponder on the process of fusing a plant and an animal together; she just wanted to move on. The poison was already starting to show its effect, the skin that was in direct contact with the leaves was burning, felt itchy and singed, and her pulse was racing faster and faster. She ran out the door, under the dragon and straight into Daniella.

Heaven screamed in horror and quickly back stepped to avoid getting hurt by the sharp glass. In doing so, she tripped in her feet, staggered two steps forward, stumbled on a stone and went flying through the entry. She fell hard on her back. The maid leaned back and chuckled, seemingly enjoying the show. Heaven tried to stagger on to her feet, but she was so shaky. The poison was already flowing in her veins and she felt the panic rising fast, too fast.

The maid headed straight towards Heaven and waved her deadly weapon at the petrified young woman. She barely missed and Heaven felt the air whooshing past her, she stumbled back and fell to the floor once more. Holding on to the plant, she crawled over the dirty chessboard pattern. She was barely able to control her breathing, her mouth was dry and her heart pounded so hard it threatened to break her ribs. Through the hollering sound ringing in her ears, she heard the muffled sound the maid's footsteps behind her.

Daniella stopped next to Heaven, held the glass up to her face to study the transparent object, and then she stretched out her hands and laughed. She'd always had such a hard time understanding how something as beautiful as broken glass could be so dangerous. She would always pick up pieces of broken glass whenever she found it. She knew she wasn't allowed to but she couldn't help herself. Between her chores, she could sit for hours caressing the pieces. She loved how the clear, translucent crystal reflected the light. It was pure and flawless, it was…perfect. And now she would kill the girl with it. Miss Heaven had been running and screaming for many hours and now the filthy princess lay defenceless on the filthy floor. She was scared, terrified of feeling pain. Daniella couldn't understand why, but it didn't matter. Soon the girl would die and she would finally be whole. Daniella enjoyed every second of it. She raised her weapon high over Heaven's body ready to deliver the killing stroke.

Heaven kicked the malicious woman just in time to save herself from being stabbed to death. she just enough time to escape. struggling to keep her balance. In full panic, Heaven forced herself up with an ear-splitting scream. She had no control; her legs seemed to be moving by themselves. Though she could hardly see what was in front of her and her feet would barely carry her, she was stumbling as fast as she could through the manor, constantly crashing into stone or metal while trying not to fall on the floor. She had no idea where she was heading, but she could feel her legs stumbling up stairs, crashing into more stone and running through a dark and narrow hallway. Heaven hadn't been there before, but she knew it was a dead end. She managed to make a 180 degrees turn and headed the other way. The maid was just a few steps behind her; she'd already caught up. Heaven ran faster and faster while screaming higher and higher. Darkness, then brightness and moistness, then it went darker again. She ran until she was abruptly stopped by a gap in the floor. It had been lowered earlier to allow passage to the graveyard. Heaven was balancing at the edge of the empty space focusing hard on not to fall down. The poison seeping from the leaves and into her veins was building up, threatening her sanity. She could hear footsteps nearby. The maid was coming, and she was trapped.

Heaven had to use all her willpower and strength to force her centre of gravity away from the hole. She staggered backwards and grabbed hold of a piece of cloth behind her. The fabric gave in and she slid a couple of inches to the floor before coming to a halt. At that moment, the maid entered the room. When she saw Heaven, she hissed and raised the glass shard. For a few seconds, she stared smilingly at the terrified young girl before lunging towards her at full speed. Heaven could do nothing but pray for a miracle to happen.

Faith was smiling on her once more. The cloth Heaven had grabbed hold on had covered a mirror. The maid caught a glimpse of her reflection and started to scream like the insane woman she was. Heaven spurted past her, yanked the door open and ran for her life. Half way over the greenhouse catwalk, she heard the mirror shatter into pieces. Her heart racing, she kept running towards the stairs, trying hard not to panic again. She stumbled forward and down the steps. She used the wall as support as there were no banisters to hold on to, rounded a corner and just kept going.

Every two seconds she fell forward and had to yank herself up with both hands. Finally, she reached the graveyard. Heaven just had to pause for a moment; her heart was beating so hard. Her muscles were acing and her throat felt like sandpaper. She tried to swallow but she could not produce any saliva, her mouth was too dry. With trembling feet, she moved slowly towards the mausoleum. The terror and poison had almost immobilized her; she had to get rid of the Mandragora before its toxin would paralyse her completely. Once free from the poisonous leaves. She had to get to the mausoleum before the maid found her. She just had to…

After what felt like hours, she finally reached the grave vault's entry. The spirits were waiting. The skeleton hand waved impatiently in the air and what sounded like growling emerged from the darkness. _'Did spirits growl?' _With trembling fingers, she placed the Mandragora in the corpse's hand. The bony fingers grabbed the plant and rapidly pulled away and disappeared into the shadows. A high-pitch shriek, louder than the ones she'd heard in the greenhouse ruptured the air mixed with a gnawing sounds coming from inside the grave. The deafening noise pierced through Heaven's bones, it was so loud it was directly painful. She covered her ears, moaned and cringed in agony. The screeching lasted for about half a minute, and then it went dead silent. Whatever had been guarding the entry was now gone.

Heaven stared into the infinite darkness. Did she dare to enter, On the other hand, was it any safer up here. Heaven looked over her shoulder. And a sudden sensation of being watched made Heaven shiver. She froze. Alarmed, she turned her head. Her eyes widened in horror. The maid, she was standing only two yards behind her. With a faint smirk, she slowly side stepped to corner the young woman, cutting of possible escape routes. Heaven had been calmed down somewhat and her body had already started to break down the poison, but now she could feel the fear building up again. Hands to her chest, she stepped back. Should she make a run for it. Daniella swung her sword of glass at Heaven, but she dodged the deadly swipe by jumping back at the last minute. She attacked the maid with full force. The maid was just lying there, completely motionless, not even making a sound. It was as if she was just waiting for it to be over.

Despite being psychotic and murderous, she couldn't just stand and watch the woman being killed. She just couldn't. The maid was lying in a pile of blood. Heaven thought she had seen the woman's chest slowly moving up and down, but she wasn't sure. However, she didn't dare to check for a pulse. There was nothing she could do for the woman without risking her own life. Heaven carefully stepped into the darkness and descended to the crypt.

Meanwhile Pinhead and the others finally opened the wall, and walked over a bridge and into a passageway leading over to the dinning hall. Or so they thought. They walked towards to the far end of the passage to a door. Pinhead pulled the doorknob, and walked up the long staircase. The cenobites saw a broken mirror in the passageway.

"Hmmm? I wonder what happened here?" Female said looking at the broken glass on the floor.

Chatterbeast started to sniff the broken glass and the stairs and then starting barking and ran at the door. The others opened the door to see they where in what it look like to do the dinning hall, but it was not the same one that everyone eats in.

"I don't think anyone has been in this room before?" Pinhead said looking around.

Chatterbeast started to bark again and ran over to another door. Once everyone opened the door they knew right there this was indeed the other part of the Labyrinth that Amber ran off long ago. The wall with the painting on it had been moved several feet back and torches lit up a secret staircase to the lower level. descended to a tiny area, passed a small sculpture and table and headed right. The floor here had the same chessboard pattern of black and white squares and the same small lamps were hanging from the ceiling.

"Wow…I never knew about this." Camerahead said looked around shocked.

Pinhead looked around, "Hmmm? She should not be far I think." Pinhead said.

Chatterbeast sniffed around again and running down the hall barking. And the others ran after him hoping they would find Heaven soon.

The crypt wasn't as bad as Heaven had imagined. She had entered an area of roughly 12x16 ft. A golem stood stalwart in the southwest corner, facing east. Arms, shoulders and legs of soil were protruding from the walls as fragments of unfinished golems. A corpse was lying on a centre placed altar, clutching a stone tablet in a death grip. The only source of light was a candle burning next to the skull, its flickering flame casting ghostlike shadows on the earth walls that were dancing amongst the protruding limbs. It was quiet, but not the eerie silence one might have expected. Despite the dim light and the dead body on the altar, the tomb felt calm and peaceful.

There were two pathways leading further into the crypt, though the one leading south was blocked by thick iron bars and was therefore inaccessible. Heaven had already entered the other passage, in the darkness surrounding her. The underground catacomb was supported by stone pillars set at certain intervals, and a few sparsely placed torches provided enough illumination for Heaven to notice the bones lying spread on the ground and the corpses that had been laid to rest inside recesses dug into the walls. Still, Heaven was cool and composed. She had entered a sacred ground and no one could hurt her down here, she could finally relax and breathe freely for a moment. "It is the living you have to fear, not the dead," she reminded herself.

After turning right four times, Heaven found herself on the other side of the iron bars, peering into the tomb's entrance. She climbed an ascending staircase to her right and entered a small patch of grass cut of from the rest of the graveyard. A furnace was burning a bright red, its chimney emitting a dreadful smell of burnt meat that made heaven keep her distance. "Someone must be burning an animal carcass," Heaven though. Then all of a sudden, a loud screech cut through the air. _'It did not belong to the maid, nor was it the ear-piercing shriek of the Mandragora. It came from…the oven!' _Something, was moving inside the furnace. As she was staring into the blazing flames, the dreadful truth suddenly hit her. What looked like a human baby was being cooked alive, She felt like throwing up.

"Surely it wasn't a child in there! Certainly such nonsense is the stuff of horror novels and such." She ran back to the crypt. "I've seen this kind of stuff before but still…" she told herself over. Distressed by the horror that she'd just witnessed, she ran through the catacombs at random until reaching an iron door. She opened it and walked through a glass made tunnel within an aquarium. Schools of strange fish were gliding through the dark blue water. Some looked prehistoric, while others could have been the product of Steven Spielberg's imagination. On the other side of the channel, she ascended a sparsely lit staircase with water carrying pipes protruding out of the walls and ceiling. She entered a huge area filled with books. Packed shelves lined the walls, and several bookcases filled with old documents and manuscripts took up most of the floor space.

The partition meant to separate the first and second floor was lacking and Heaven could see more book-filled shelves and a narrow catwalk at the upper level.

The same five authors, Agrippa, Framel, Sangerman, Paracelsus and the enigmatic Furkanelli had written most of the books in the library. Heaven moved along the shelves, tracing the volumes with her index finger, recognising only a few of the titles. One of the most interesting was Cathedral Secrets, published in 1922 by the French master lord Furkanelli. It spoke of the archaic alchemistic symbols lining the walls of the Notre Dame Cathedral in Paris. Another fascinating title was Wiseman's Craft by Nicolas Framel. The volume was filled with allegorical hieroglyphs and accompanying explanations. Heaven also recognised the title Occult Philosophy by the mysterious figure Agrippa, a black book that had been published in 1533, and discussed the secret techniques of Alchemy. These three men had always been surrounded by myths and mysteries, but the most enigmatic, and definitely the most famous figure was Nicolas Framel. The French writer had allegedly been the eighth Grand Master of the Priory of Sion, and he had supposedly been the most talented European alchemist of all times. It is said that he succeeded at the two magical goals of alchemy; making the Philosopher's Stone, which turns lead into gold, and achieving immortality along with his wife Perenelle. Framel has been mentioned in the Harry Potter and Indiana Jones novels as well as the popular The DaVinci code. Heaven had visited his old house, whitch was now a restaurant, she'd seen his tombstone in the Mus'ee de Cluny, both in Paris.

Atop one of the bookcases lining the north wall was a door. Heaven didn't even bother to try to fathom why anyone would ever think the thought of building a door of all things in such a nonsensical location, but she did observe that all the bookcases were placed adjacent to one another forming a trail, which conveniently ended at the door. And lo and behold, there was even a ladder attached to the bookcase that started the line. Heaven climbed the ladder, balanced her way to the north wall, opened the door and stepped into a small room. The air was heavy and filled with dust. Like in many of the other rooms in the two buildings, books were lining the walls. But here the manuscripts were discoloured from years of disuse. A majority of the literature appeared to be some sort of old parchment scrolls. Heaven could feel a budding headache rising from a spot behind her eyes. No wonder, this area had probably not seen fresh air in decades, or perhaps even centuries. Lifeless mannequins had been placed in front of the packed shelves and scattered mannequin parts had been strewn into a corner. In the middle of the area were a small, round table and a chair.

On the chair lay a mannequin's arm, and on the table stood an old projector. An exposed film was lying next to it, and an eggshell white screen covered the north wall. Heaven wondered what was on it and if the projector was still working. Curiosity won over cautiousness; she put the film in place and turned on the apparatus. It summed and blinked to life and the film started to run. Heaven's chin dropped and she gasped in horror and disbelief. She'd expected the worst, but nothing could have prepared her for the images now flickering over the screen. She saw herself, hanging lifelessly over the giant's shoulder, covered only by the white sheet. She recognised the huge, well kempt tree. Then she had been filmed dressing in the Labyrinth's suite, in the chapel reaching for the Saturnus key and finally she saw young girl with short jet black hair walking slowly through one of the hallways in the mansion, looking anxiously from side to side. The hallway with the mummy to be exact. The screen went black for a short moment, and then a man in a hood appeared on the screen.

He were standing next to a number of different-sized pipes Heaven didn't recognize. The hood man walked up to a set of three dice-shaped blocks placed on top of one another. He rotated the highest and the lowest ones, and before disappearing out of the screen then leaving. The camera zoomed in on the blocks and the symbols engraved on them became clearly visible. The image held for a couple of seconds, and then the screen went grey.

Heaven stared at the now blank screen. Her eyes had been transfixed on the film, and she hadn't even been blinking. She turned her face away, appalled and horrified. "That Amber girl was being filmed." she whispered to herself. Her mind was trying to process what she'd just seen, but at the same time, probably because of everything that had happened to her these last hours, her consciousness was mentally blocking the horrendous images. Exasperated over the place's evilness, her mind was in denial, inaccessible for the time being. And it was only going to get worse.

The sudden sound of fabric being ripped apart made Heaven turn back to the screen. A gash now travelled transverse the screen. "Who's there?" she uttered, still in shock. Her blood froze to ice when she heard steps behind the cloth, and ice-cold fear spread from her chest as the maid appeared from behind the white fabric.

Her face was empty and motionless, not unlike the lifeless mannequins. She swung the glass sword at Heaven, missing only by half an inch. The terrified young girl covered her face, hollered in fear and perplexity and quickly back stepped. The maid kept swinging her weapon, and Heaven kept backing until she stumbled into the wall. Heaven both heard and felt the dangerously sharp glass piece flying past her face; it was truly a miracle that it missed. Daniella's lips curled into a smile as she watched the horror in the young girl's eyes. She noticed Heaven looking towards the exit and quickly stepped through the small space to block the open doorway. So did Heaven but unfortunately for her, the maid won the race. Heaven bumped into the chair, which caused her to jump. She stood in the middle of the room, shaking, heart pounding, the insane maid blocking the only way out. The cold and emotionless Daniella held Heaven's gaze while calculating her next fatal strike towards the helpless and petrified young girl.

"Why are you after me?" Heaven blurted out, not really expecting an answer. It was just meant as an effort to gain some time to think. "What do you want?" she continued.

"Azoth." Daniella said. As usual, her voice did not convey any hint of feelings.

"Azoth?" Fiona repeated, perplexed, bewildered.

"Azoth. The essence of life, of life, of wo…wo…woman…WOMAN!" The maid shrieked. Then her head started to shake uncontrollably and an insane, high-pitch laughter erupted from her throat. Eyelids twitching and body spasm, she lunged her arm towards Heaven, the whoosh from the glass shard piercing through the air.

Both Heaven and Daniella fell forward; the maid was thrown into the room and Heaven to the doorway. Noticing the open doorway ahead, Heaven quickly staggered to her feet, darted through the opening and spurted across the bookcases. The furniture pieces were shaking, threatening to fall at any moment but Heaven didn't care. Half way through the trail, she fell to the floor. Her right leg felt strange, but she didn't stop to check. Instead she rose to her feet, hurried out the library and down the steps, stumbling and tripping down the steep staircase.

She raced into the crypt so fast she banged her head against the wall. Stumbling through the dark, underground hallways, she realised the maid was no longer following her and that she was bleeding heavily from her right thigh. Daniella's glass shard had cut deep into her skin just above the knee and blood was pouring out of the gap. Her right boot was covered in blood. She stopped and put as much pressure on the injury as she could.

She had to do something to stop the bleeding. Pressing hard on the gaping cut, she limped through the chamber to the final exit, the one leading to the mansion's west wing.

This part of the cave led to a long staircase, which sick-sacked its way up to the second floor. The area reminded her of those everything-is-upside-down-and-meant-to-totally-confuse-you attractions in amusement parks. However, she did not find this area amusing at all. False doors had been built into the walls, some were upside-down, and others were horizontal. Chandeliers and armours were held into place by rusty iron chains. She peered into the darkness below and saw more pipes. Behind her, she heard someone chanting and humming. She didn't dare to look and quickened her pace. There was no handrail to use as support, so Heaven clung to the wall to her left, leaving a trace of crimson fingerprints behind her. After what felt like a zillion steps, she finally reached the door in to the building's west wing.

With the same muddy black and white floor, the same red windows and the bare light bulbs hanging from the ceiling, the atmosphere in this branch of the manor was just as eerie as the east section. Around a corner to her right was yet another long, descending staircase with no supporting banister. "I'd better find something to plaster the cut on my leg before going downstairs," she thought and went up a much smaller staircase and through a wooden door to her left. She passed a poster of the human nervous system, a metal cabinet and a curtain, and walked in to what looked like an operating room.

The dirty and unsanitary operating bed in the middle of the room and the blending light overhead would normally have maid Heaven quiver, but now this place was exactly what she needed. She picked up a set of clean towels and a disinfectant from a shelf, turned on the water and cleaned the wound the best she could.

The antiseptic liquid burned her exposed flesh and tears protruded from her closed eyelids, but at least it stopped the bleeding. For now. The smallest amount of trauma could open the wound again; she needed to heal but there were no healing items to be found and the nearest alchemy room was in the other part of the building. It would be too risky to go all the way back. She left the blood-soaked towels in the sink, washed the blood of her hands and leg and covered the crimson red gap with the biggest compress she could find.

Looking around, she reckoned that the equipment in this room was relatively modern, especially when compared to the other items in the castle. Still thought, she'd never seen most of this stuff. A glowing monitor to the left of the sink held what looked like MRI pictures. Two were of a fetes seen from both left and right and the other two were of a full-grown adult. A rack was standing on the other side of the sink. It held three white bottles of plastic containers, the type used to store large amount of chemicals for industrial use.

Heaven recognised the word ethanol written on one of the labels. Next to the rack were two cylinders that contained some sort of gas under high pressure. "These aren't going to explode, are they?" heaven backed away and hit the dirty bench. She turned and studied the foul-smelling hospital bed. "No matter how serious the illness, you couldn't get me to lie down on that for even five seconds," she said to herself in a resolute tone. She checked the cabinet next to the bed, hoping it could serve as a hiding spot if in a pinch.

"Darn it. It's locked," she mumbled. "And I don't think I'll be able to open it. They have probably locked up some important chemicals or medicine." However, several bottles filled with toxic and corrosive chemicals had been left out on different shelves. She examined a device standing between the cabinet and the bed that appeared to be used for measuring things. What kind of research was going on in here. Then again, she'd done what she'd come for; there was no need to be in here any more. She went out of the OR, she walked south, then she turned east and went down a stairway to the first floor.

The chessboard pattern and the flaming red windows were featured on the ground floor as well. Heaven heard faint mumbling further down the hallway. A couple of minutes later Heaven came across the source of the muffled voice. A naked creature was studying a weird sculpture that was on display in the corridor while scratching his chin and speaking nonsense. He paid no attention to Heaven or her canine friend. The man, or whatever it was, seemed non-threatening. However, Heaven had learned not to trust anything, or anyone, in this place. She was just as alert. Green plants, masks, vases and stuffed animals were also displayed on sockets. "Why are they trying to hide everything away like this?" Heaven wondered, looking at another sheet-covered statue in the middle of the corridor. They quickly passed the area and headed further into the gloom until stopped by a locked door.

A wooden table stood along the south wall with a single candle on top, its flame flickering in the surrounding darkness. An enormous cage had taken the place of the north wall. "What in the world could they have been keeping in there?" Did she want to know, "And who were they anyway?"

Pinhead and the others made it to the room with the 3 dragon sculpture and the crystalline ice pillar. They walked inside the greenhouse full-bodied flowers of different colours sprouted from the beds.

"Hmmmm? The Mandragora plant? I wonder what they are doing here?" Pinhead wondered.

"Really? But I thought Mandragora where a mith." Butterball said.

Pinhead and the others left the greenhouse and allowed Chatterbeast to the graveyard. And they went into the crypt.

They saw the big iron bars and passageways leading to new rooms where no one had ever been besides Heaven. "She is close I can feel it." Pinhead said while fallowing Chatterbeast.

Heaven turned, hurried past the mumbling creature and headed back to the second floor, carefully moving up the stairs. Her leg didn't hurt that much, but she thought it best to move slowly for the next hour or so. She passed the OR to her left and walked northeast through a red-lit passage and paused in a small, round area that almost certainly had been used to carry out some kind of experiments. Books pertaining complex formulas that went far beyond Heaven's comprehension lay on a table to her right, and in the northeast corner stood a peculiar, rotund device with a hole in the centre. She read the strange inscription.

_Synthesizer. By separating the platinum half-piece and then synthesizing it with the sacred white, a new spiritually infused substance is born. The path you are waling is ever so dangerous. However, if you do not want the sacred white to be fouled by blood, then you should give up the grand process here. _With breasts and all, it was like a metal version of an African fertility goddess. Heaven however, thought it looked like the type of instruments used by mad scientists in horror movies. The weird contraption and the spooky surroundings were, in fact, as taken from a horror movie.

'_God, how I miss Xipe,' _Heaven thought with a shiver. The sudden sound of the echo of footsteps from the darkness made her tremble even more. Heaven heard a female voice saying her name and before long, the maid appeared from the darkness.

"No!" Heaven said. '_Oh no, not again!' _She went ice-cold with fear. Daniella's full attention was on the horror-struck girl in front of her. She made a hissing sound and raised her glass. Heaven cringed, she was tired, hurt and confused, and now she had to fight for her life again. Would there be no end to this hellish nightmare, Heaven kicked the maid that made her stumbled backwards and Heaven hurried through the red glowing hallway, desperate to get to safety. When she saw the open door leading into the OR, an image flashed before her eyes. On one of the shelves, hadn't she seen a…

Heaven hurried inside and grabbed a dark brown bottle from a shelf. The maid was on her heels, so there was no time to check the label, but she hoped she had grabbed the right one. The insane woman entered the room and circled the operating table. Heaven was breathing heavily. Tiny droplets of sweat were beginning to form on her forehead. _'If this fails…'_

In a swift motion, she hurled the bottle at the maid. The glass broke on impact and the colourless fluid spilled over her face and clothes. Due to its highly corrosive properties, the sulphuric acid immediately started to oxidize her skin. Daniella stared dumb folded at her hand as it started to boil, and then she fell to the floor. Heaven wasted no time. She quickly dashed out of the room.

Heaven ran eastward through a torch lit passage. To the north, cages were hidden in the darkness behind solid iron bars. After a couple of minutes, they reached a locked door and a dial connected to what looked like a water tap. Heaven recognised the pipes and cubes from the film. She had a fairly good photographic memory and turned the highest and lowest cube until the correct assembly of symbols was shown. She could hear water flowing, and soon after, the door was unlocked. The assembly of pipes and tubes were coated with rust and

had probably been there for several decades, but certainly not for centuries, and the same could be said for the area on the other side of the door. Someone had obviously put a lot of time and energy into building all this, but why, Higher up she could see the door where she'd entered the mansion almost two hours earlier. Holes in the wall near the floor with grating over them had drained away all the water except for an inch or two at the bottom, so the floor was now clearly visible. At the end of a narrow spiral staircase was a locked door with the symbol of masculinity, or Mars, engraved. She had to find yet another key. "This is getting rather tiresome." she sighted as she hurried upstairs to search for the Mars key.

**(Another chapter done hehe poor Heaven she ever get out, and will Pinhead find her before the maid gets to her. I know I forgot to tell you why Daniella is going after Haven but I will tell you maybe the next chapter if I don't forget. ****Hurry up and save Me!**** ) **

**Me~ hehe wow this is a lot to write lol**

**Pinhead~ yeah…will I ever find Kristy?**

**Me~ Oh shut up! Your hot behind her so don't worry. **

**Pinhead~ okay…..**

**Me~ Until next time love u all 3**


	10. Hurry up and save Me!

(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter or Daniella. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah, Amber and Richard. This fic has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 10**

**Hurry up and save Me!**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Horror/Suspense/Romance**

Early on, Heaven was on the second entered at the top floor, she knew something was wrong. Heaven was surrounded by armed sculptures on both sides. Two of the warriors were holding up their spears at an angle of 45 and the weapons crossed in midair. Except for a few yards on both ends, there was a pattern on the floor of crimson and ebony hexagonal stones like no other she'd seen in the mansion. At the end of this arrangement of black and red, a statue of armour holding a bow in its left hand was guarding a door. Heaven could tell from the cool and fresh air that they were partially outside.

Heaven lifted her foot to the next plate, stepped down on the dark tile and heard the clunking sound of metal shifting as the armour lifted his bow. Strike one. Heaven swallowed, her skin started to get all cold and clammy. She tried the next tile. Nothing happened. Then another one. Still nothing. On the third try, the armour charged the bow ready to fire. Strike two. She could feel sweat running down her temple. Her heart was pounding so hard it threatened to burst through her chest. Heaven only had two more tiles to cross. Staring at the arrow, she slowly lifted a shaky leg. Strike three. The moment the sole of her boot hit the floor she knew she had stepped on the wrong tile.

The arrow went flying past Heaven at fatal velocity, missing her by only an inch. It swept across the hall and disappeared through the open doorway. A faint, clinging sound of metal hitting stone could be heard as the arrow hit one of the pillars supporting the spiral staircase She shivered when she thought of how close the arrow had swept by her. Pure reflex had saved her from a deadly hit. If she had been standing just a little bit to the right, she would not have been able to dodge the arrow. She stood up and pressed a button on the back of the armour to deactivate the booby trap. Probably unnecessary now as the bow was uncharged, but better to be safe than sorry. She opened the massive wooden door behind the armour that had almost killed her and entered a section of the manor that was separated from the main building, the library and the catwalk above. She peered over the railing and shivered at the sight of blood on the floor below. Her blood. Lots of it. The hairs in her neck rose. She touched the band-aid on her tight. Blood-spattered books lay spread around area where she'd fallen down.

She walked left, past many shelves and another ticking clock, and went through another door made of solid, massive wood. She crossed the chessboard-designed entry and went up a staircase clinging to the wall with a banister on the other side, to an area with huge windows and a glass dome in the ceiling.

The one thing Heaven didn't know that Pinhead was in the library right below her getting ready to leave it.

Heaven stared at the moon through the transparent ceiling, wondering if she would ever find a way out. Wondering if this was the last time she would look at the stars. Wondering if she would be alive or dead when the sun rose. She was standing on a dark, round glass plate surrounded by four blocks. Each block had a different coloured half-spherical compartment on the top. From the pattern on the floor, it appeared that the blocks might be movable. Heaven remembered the stone blocks that she'd pushed earlier, which had revealed a secret staircase. She wondered what would happen if she were to move these blocks along their defined paths. She intended to find out. "These blocks however, were much heavier than the ones in the manor." She grunted and sweated as she pushed them, one by one, into their right place next to the dark plate in the centre of the room. For each block that was pushed into place, crystals under the glass plate turned slightly upward and reflected the moonlight. When Heaven had finished, the glass plate was shining brightly and Heaven could clearly see her mirror reflection. The cubicles opened up and inside the red one lay the Mars key. The green, yellow and blue ones held nothing. She was about to pick it up. Heaven gasped in shock and disbelief as she heard the familiar footsteps echoing through the room. The maid was coming up the stairs.

Heaven's eyes widened in horror at the sight of the insane woman stepping up from the stair and heading in her direction. Her skin had already healed from being sprinkled with the corrosive acid. '_What_! _Not even the sulphuric acid had been enough to stop her, What is she, a cenobite?' _Heaven's eyes darted frantically around in search for an escape. As she was walking towards Heaven, the maid was laughing hysterically and her head was violently shaking, emitting strange, clearly non-human sounds. She stopped three feet away from the terrified Heaven, hissed at her and lifted the glass shard high above Heaven's head. Her whole body in spasms, she started her maniac, hysterical laughter again. This woman was truly mentally instable, not to mention very dangerous. Heaven gave her a hard kick to the maid stomach to knock her down.

The maid stopped moving for a short moment, but before long, she turned her head in a rapid movement and smirked at Heaven. The expression in Daniella's eyes made the young woman freeze. She rose with a horrible, shrieking laughter, and then she spoke to Heaven.

"Blood. Flesh. Woman. You vile creature," she said as she was circling Heaven. By each word she spoke, her voice grew more intense.

"You lure the man into your filthy body again and again. And you are allowed to do that because you are a precious, precious little princess." She stepped closer and closer to Heaven, who in turn, was so terrified that she was close to fainting. Her pulse was racing in her ears together with the maid's insane words and hysterical laughter.

"Precious…precious little princess!" Daniella backed away, her laughter now reduced to shrieks and squeals as she lifted the glass to her mouth, caressing the sharp edge with her tongue. Tears of blood streamed from her eyes and down her face.

Heaven backed away and stepped over the radiating glass plate. The maid's only weakness that Heaven was aware of was her own mirror image. If she managed to distract the maid by luring her to step on the shining glass plate, she would gain enough time to grab the key and escape. She stepped back and the maid followed. It worked. A little too well.

When Daniella stepped on the bright glass mirror, she looked down and let out an ear-rupturing shriek higher than any Mandragora could master. Heaven covered her ears and cringed. The maid was screaming with her entire body. It was the kind of screech that pierced through flesh and bone, a scream that could wake the dead and make glass shatter. Like the glass dome above Daniella's head.

Heaven lifted her head at the sound of glass breaking and saw the maid standing in the middle of the rain of broken glass.

Her body was slowly spinning and she was smiling from ear to ear. She was completely ignoring Heaven. Bigger and bigger pieces started to fall, cutting deeper and deeper into the maid's flesh on their way to the floor, but Daniella took no notice. She stretched her arms high above her head and imagined she was dancing among the stars. Then the inevitable happened. A huge piece of glass loosened and pierced through Daniella's chest, puncturing her heart and lungs and severing her spinal chord in half. Not even her artificially created high metabolism and effective tissue regeneration would save Daniella's life now. Deadly wounded she let out a holler of shock and then her body went backwards a bit before coming to rest, pinned to the floor by an enormous glass shard from the dome. Smilingly, she watched small pieces of glass falling from the sky. Like snowflakes, they were blinking kindly in the moonlight. It was the most beautiful sight Daniella had ever seen. She could feel something inside her chest, and she could feel her heart slowing down. In her last moments, Daniella knew she would never be complete, but she also knew that her endless days of hollow emptiness and self-loathing had come to an end. In her last seconds before dying, Daniella felt nothing but true happiness…

Heaven fell to her knees and cry blood tears from her eyes. "Why? Why did this have to happen?" She cried sitting in Daniella's blood on the floor.

Heaven didn't notice that Chatterbeast licked her arm trying to make her feel better. "Chatterbeast! You found me." She smiled and hugged him.

"Heaven!" Pinhead shouted and running over to her. "What in hell happen to you? And what happen to Daniella?" He asked.

Heaven smiled at Pinhead and still crying out blood. "Xipe you came…" But before she could finish she fainted on the floor. From all that had happen to her tonight and she was very tried as well.

Pinhead picked Heaven up in his arms and left the room leaving Daniella. And carrying Heaven all the way back to the other side of the Labyrinth with the other cenobites.

The next morning Heaven still hadn't woken up from the hell she when through last night. Channard came into her chamber to check up on her and to see if her baby was okay, since it looked like she had been hit, cut and other stuff that could kill her or her baby.

"Hmm? Look like she is fine, but she is just weak and it seemed that she got poisoned too, but I gave her antidote for it." Channard said while packing his stuff up.

"Poisoned? By what?" Pinhead asked.

"From the Mandragora plant, it seemed that she was holding one for along time to get herself poisoned. Lucky I had antidote for her or she and her…She could have died." Channard said and making sure that he didn't tell Pinhead about their baby.

"Hmmm? Yeah I'm happy that she didn't die, and thank you doctor." Pinhead left Channard out of Heaven's chamber and wondering if he was hiding something from him. "I swear he said she and her…Hmm? I wonder why he stopped like that?" Pinhead wondered.

Nightstar ran into the room crying and worried about her sister Heaven. "Heaven! How did this happen to her!" She cried.

"She is fine my child, just let her rest for a bit." Pinhead said trying to clam Nightstar down.

Meanwhile Angelique was having a bitch fit in her chamber since her plan to get Heaven killed didn't work. "I cant believe that Daniella couldn't kill her, I messed around with her head to make her go crazy! She got Heaven to the other side of the Labyrinth but still no she ended up getting killed then Heaven." She sat on her bed trying to think of a new idea to kill Heaven and take Pinhead for herself.

Hannibal knocked on Angelique's chamber door and walked in. "Hmm, did you hear that my maid out of all things tried to kill Heaven? I made her with my own two hands and she turned out crazy as hell. Ran after Heaven to parts of the Labyrinth that no one ever goes, and tried to kill her." He said.

"Yeah its odd as hell…" Angelique said.

"Now my dear Heaven is unconscious and who knows when she will ever wake up." Hannibal said feeling very sad that the girl he fell for was out cold.

"Who knows but we have to have faith right?" She said not really caring since she was the one who got Daniella to try and kill her.

"Yeah, your right…so do you have any new ideas to break up Xipe and Heaven?" He asked.

Angelique shook her head. "Not yet, hmmm…do you?" She asked. Drinking some red wine and handed a glass to Lecter.

"Well not at the moment but I will soon." Hannibal said while drinking his wine. And thinking of a new idea to make Heaven his once and for all.

Heaven was in her dream world with Hope telling her everything that happened to her. "I hate having this power called the Azoth. Look at what happened to me, if anyone else finds out about this power I was born with, they will try to kill me and take it." She said sitting by a river soaking her feet in the nice cold water.

"Hmmm, this means that I have this power too since we are one in the same, being and the fact that everyone wants it can be very dangerous. Plus the baby in your womb is going to be a god too, so that means you really need to watch out for him or her, because while its in your womb, it can get killed." Hope explained.

Heaven rubbed her belly. "Oh my dear son or daughter I will let nothing ever happen to you, I promise…" She didn't know what to do, since this power she had everyone wants and they would do anything just to get. And if the Azoth was ever to leave her body, it would kill her. "I'm scared Hope…I don't know what to do…"

"Like I said, once we find our father we can get the hell out of here and go to heaven, and I know that no one there will ever to take your Azoth, or hurt your baby." Hope said. "Even thought your baby will more likely be a hell god then a heaven one."

Heaven laid back down on the nice warm grass just lost in though and trying to feel relaxed for once.

Both Nightstar and Pinhead never left Heaven's side. Sometimes Nightstar would go get some water to put on her forehead or get Pinhead some food to eat but that's it.

"I hope she wakes up soon my lord Xipe…" Nightstar wanted to cry again, but she knew she had to be strong.

"Me too Nightstar, me too…" Pinhead felt like to cry but he was a leader and the prince of pain, he never cried not once since he's been in hell. "I just don't know how she ended up on the other side of the Labyrinth like that, or even found the way to get there."

"My lord Xipe can you tell me the story or lady Amber that ran away to that part?" She asked.

"I don't know the whole story but I know some, but I do know that she was Angelique's little sister." Pinhead explained. And trying to remember the story. "Well as I recall Angelique tried to seduce lady Amber's mate named Richard, but he didn't like Angelique at all, but since Angelique ruled hell at the time, he had to find away to leave or find a part of the Labyrinth where she didn't rule. It was very hard indeed but over the years Richard finally found it that pace where Heaven was. Well he got cenobites to fallow him there to live and he would rule, after he got everything ready on that side of the Labyrinth he sent one of his best cenobies to get lady Amber to join him by his side. But as the story goes she never found him, and he never found her. So he lives if life out there alone in the dark parts of the Labyrinth." Pinhead said.

"Oh wow, so no one knows what ever happened to Amber? And Richard is still out there alone." Nightstar said.

"Yeah that's how the story goes. But everyone says that Richard went into madness from being alone for so long and that his only love went missing." He said and taking a drink of water.

"But what about the key Heaven was holding or the film of Amber?" She wondered. "Don't it mean if we keep looking around and finding more clues and keys, we could find this Richard guy?" Nightstar asked.

"More likely yes but why would we want to look for him? He's useless and he's mad, plus we don't need to go running around in the parts of the Labyrinth we never been looking for a weak cenobite like him anyways." Pinhead said not wanting to talk about this anymore. He thought the story was stupid anyways and ever since he saw that film that Heaven had with her, he knew very well the story was indeed real. But the thing Pinhead couldn't figure out was that if Amber was being filmed and Richard was the man in the hood, then he knew very well where Amber was. Then how did she go missing that was the thing that was on Pinhead's mind.

Nightstar sat there just thinking about the story Pinhead had just told her. But it would seem cool and fun to go looking around in the part of the Labyrinth that no one has ever been besides that Richard guy.

"My lord Xipe, someone has opened the box. Do you wish to come?" Butterball asked as he walked in Heaven's chamber.

"I will come, it is my job after all…Nightstar watch over Heaven while I'm gone got it!" Pinhead said while leaving the room.

Really no one had to ask Nightstar that, she would watch over Heaven. Since she saw her as a sister, and family now. The only family Nightstar had now was only Heaven, Chatterer, Dreamer Pistonhead and last Pinhead.

Meanwhile back on earth Tiffany had told Sarah that Mai or Kristy has not been found yet, but that she would keep looking.

And Joey was still work as a reporter and helping Tiffany to find Kristy and young Mai, but she knew very that Pinhead would never let them go. But Joey would have to one day open the box to see if her dear friend was doing okay down in hell.

"Hey Joey!" Tiffany said while coming into her house with KFC for dinner. "Working hard?" She said with a smile.

"Oh hi, yum you got KFC my all time favourite food he-he." She smiled and helping Tiffany bring the bags of food to the kitchen. "So how was your day with Sarah?"

"Oh don't even start. That woman is the worlds biggest pain in my ass, she keeps thinking I'm finding something from her. But I really don't know what happened to Kristy or Mai, all I know is one of them opened the box and got taking to hell. But that's something you don't going around telling people." Tiffany said while giving Joey a kiss on her lips.

"You're the only woman, I ever fell for you know that?" Joey said while getting two plates to put the chicken on. "But I must say going gay for you, is so worth it."

Tiffany smiled and hugged Joey. "Yeah me too…I do love you Joey, and I always will." She kissed her on the cheek and put some chicken on her plate and got ready to eat.

Meanwhile back in hell Channard went to go see Julia the girl he loved until she took off on him and left him to die.

"What do you want doctor?" She said playing with her hair.

"Today I'm here to give you, your torture since Heaven is resting in her chambers." He said.

"Oh the new Kristy? She is a weak girl. Being a demon is too much for her? Ha-ha!" Julia laughed. "Oh just bring it doctor, I know you still want me." She winked.

Channard shook his head no. "After the thing you pulled on me? Fuck you bitch! Now feel the pain!" He shouted.

Heaven kind of woke up in her chamber but all she saw was Hope sitting next to her. "Hey sleepy head, its time." She smiled.

"Its time for what?" Heaven said.

"Its time to wake up and stop living in our heaven, silly everyone is waiting for you to wake up." Hope said and moving some hair from Heaven's face. "I still cant get ove that you have sliver hair and a cat tail he-he."

Heaven rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sliver hair and a cat tail is really cool, and so is talking to you that is me. It that is so cool not really!" She said.

Hope just rolled her eyes. "Yeah, we are two of a kind are we? And look at me getting blonde hair when I'm so post to have dark brown. Now wake your lazy butt up."

Heaven slowly opened her eyes to see Nightstar sleeping on her couch with the T.V on but on low so it wouldn't wake Heaven up.

"I cant stand just wearing a thong under belts I need to put something on to cover my white ass." Heaven said to herself. She walked over to her dresser and looked for something else to wear.

As she looked through her dresser, Heaven found a pair of black leather short shorts. She smiled and put them on over her thong and under her belts. She ran over to the mirror and thought it looked much better. "Much better he-he."

Nightstar heard Heaven and woke up to see her standing in front of the mirror checking herself out in the mirror. "KRISTY!" she yelled and ran over to her and gave Heaven a big hug.

"I'm known as Heaven now Nightstar." Heaven said hugging her back. "But I like to hear my real name for once."

"I thought you would never wake up! But I'm happy to know your okay!" Nightstar cried.

"I'm fine Mai, its okay don't cry dear. I didn't really get hurt and plus I'm a cenobite now, it will take a lot to kill me." Heaven smiled.

Nightstar gave Heaven the key that Pinhead had found on her. "What is it for?" She asked.

"It's the Mars key, the other part of the Labyrinth where I was at there was a locked door and I found the key for it, but Xipe saved me before I could use it." Heaven said looking at the red key in her hand.

"Then lets go find our?" Nightstar said. "You know the way to get there right? Then we should go see what it's used for."

Heaven thought about it for a minute but then shook her head. "No I don't want to go through that shit again, I'm home now. I'm not going back, I wont go back…plus that part of the Labyrinth no one has ever been too besides Richard or Amber, and look at what happen to them, they where never found." Heaven said.

Nightstar looked upset about it, but she knew Heaven was right. She didn't want to get lost and never found. "So are you going tell Xipe about the baby?"

"Yes, I'm going to tonight…after dinner I'm going to bring him here and tell him. I hope he wont get too mad at me for not telling him." Heaven said walking back and forth in her chamber. Thinking of a good way to tell, plus that there child is going to be born as a god since she had a power in her body called the Azoth. Heaven knew she told Leviathan that she wouldn't tell anyone about that power but she had to tell Pinhead, he the right to know.

"I don't think he will be mad at you. He loves you so much, I can even tell by that." Nightstar said smiling.

Meanwhile Angelique came up with her plans to kill Heaven or just try to take Pinhead for herself. She knew it was not going to be easy but she knew this plan had to work. If it didn't Angelique would have to go with Lecter's plan, that kind of sucked ass but he was smart to make things work. She knew this plan mite take while to do but she didn't care.

**(Well this chapter is done hehe I know it was kinda slow and boring lol but I was running out of ideas but don't worry I will get more. The next chapter will be called ****Your love is my Drug**** hehe ) **

**Pinhead~ why would you call it that?**

**Me~ cuz you will have to wait and see Pinny**

**Pinhead~ don't call me that! You bloodly neko!**

**Me~ hey! I am a neko…he-he see my cat ears *points at my head***

**Pinhead~ =_=;;;;; dear god….you're a freak**

**Me~ what speak for yourself pin face! That wears a dress!**

**Pinhead~ How dare you!**

**Me~ Until next time everyone I love you all**

**Pinhead~ Die! *Runs after alkaid with a knife* **

**Me~ Ahhhhhhh! *runs away* **


	11. Your love is my Drug

(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter or Daniella. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah, Amber and Richard. This fic has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 11**

**Your love is my Drug**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Romance/Humour/Drama **

Later after dinner that night Heaven asked Pinhead to come to her chambers so they could talk, or her telling him about the baby. Heaven still didn't want to tell him but she knew she had to, he had the right to know about the new baby that will be coming in 9 months.

"Is it 9 months? Or is it longer since the time in hell is way different from earth?" She thought walking around the room.

Heaven ran over to the mirror and took her pigtails out of her sliver hair and brushed it, to make it look nice plus Heaven didn't like to wear pigtails it made look like a little kid. She fixed her corset to make her cleavage show more and she took off her short shorts so she was in her thong again. "Okay I think I look very sexy…" Heaven took one long look in the mirror and to have a good look at her whole body.

"Wow I never seen you act like this since we where a teen…with Steve as you remember he-he." Hope said sitting on Heaven's bed.

"Yeah well I like to look sexy for my man okay? And why are you here, Xipe will be here any minute and I don't need him seeing you." Heaven said while still looking in the mirror.

"He cant see me, no one can but you. Unless Xipe and Elliot where not one again then Elliot could." She said while moving her now blonde hair from her face.

Heaven rolled her eyes. "That's not the point, its weird having you around my room with Xipe here, and who knows what you will do. You mite do something that will make me feel uneasy…" She said while taking a seat next to Hope on the bed.

"Awww does it bug you that much? Maybe I should just to bug the living hell out of you!" Hope smirked. "And it would be fun to poke at him, while he cant see, feel or even hear me ha-ha I think it would be so funny." She said.

"Don't you even dare! Or I will kill you!" Heaven warned.

"Yeah you can really kill me? We are one dumb ass, so you kill me you kill yourself think before you talk Heaven." Hope said being cocky.

"What! Why you little!" But before Heaven could finish there was a knock on the her door. _'Damnit!' _She thought.

Heaven walked up to her chamber and fixed her top and hair. She looked over her shoulder to see Hope still sitting on her bed not going to move. "Would you get the fuck out of here!" She said trying not to yell.

But Hope wanted to be a pain in the ass today so she didn't move, she just sat the smiling at Heaven knowing she was getting under her skin.

Heaven shook her head and opened the door to see Pinhead standing there looking very sexy like he always did. "Hello my love how are you?" She asked.

"I'm fine my kitty and it sounded like you where talking to someone?" Pinhead looked over Heaven's shoulder to see if anyone was in her chamber.

"Umm no there's no one here but me…" She smiled. And let Pinhead into her chamber and closing the door and locking it.

Pinhead sat on Heaven's bed right next to Hope that was laughing her ass off. "So how are you feeling?" He asked.

Heaven gave Hope an evil glaze telling her to leave. "Oh I'm fine, I never felt better…" She smiled. And walked over her bed and sat on Hope.

Hope started kicking and trying to get Heaven off her. "Get off me you over weight cow!" She shouted and trying to push Heaven off her.

Heaven tried to keep clam from Hope pissing her off and with Pinhead right next to her. "Well Xipe I have something to tell you…" She said.

"Yes? What is it my kitty?" Pinhead said lending closer to her.

But before Heaven could even speak Hope kicked her right off the bed making her land on her face and with her ass in the air. "GOD DAMNIT!" Heaven shouted.

Pinhead looked at her bed then back at Heaven that was cursing on the floor. "Umm are you sure your okay?" He asked helping Heaven back up to her feet.

Heaven got up and looked over Pinhead's shoulder to see if Hope was still there, but she was gone over on her couch. Laughing at her and acting like a little kid, only Heaven could see and hear her but not Pinhead. "I'm fine, maybe I have a ghost in my chambers!" glaring at her couch making sure Hope got that.

"A ghost? Hmmm but lost souls to the other world where dead souls go, and yes I know about that world but not much." Pinhead said while hugging Heaven close to him.

Heaven kissed Pinhead on the lips and wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him. "I love you." She whispered.

Pinhead went to go sit on her bed then looked at Heaven. "Why do you love me?" He asked. Heaven stared at him wondering what he meant for a moment before coming up with a good answer.

"I love you for you," Pinhead half smiled. His twisted smile quickly reset to his frowning nature before he had exposed too much emotion.

"Yes, I know that, but how did you fall in love with me in the first place. I hate humans and you were human," Pinhead responded expressionlessly. Trying to keep his emotions in check. Heaven put her finger to his lips. He quickly responded by kissed her finger and trailing his hand up under her belts to her thong.

"Love isn't an emotion that can be explained. It just happens," She carefully explained. Pinhead nodded his head in understanding. Pinhead sat up and kissed her passionately. He wrapped his strong arms around her back and kissed her again. Heaven giggled when he kissed her neck and ran his tongue in slow swirling movements. She gasped and raised her head. Pinhead, taking a liking to her reaction, applied more pressure cause her to gasp out in pleasure. He smiled against her skin. This time letting the smile stay on his face.

"Xipe, I need to lock the door if we're going that far," she stated. Pinhead ignored this and mumbled into her skin the phrase.

"Nightstar and Chatterer are in her chamber." He said walking his fingers up her luscious legs. Heaven pushed him down. Hovering over him like a hawk, stalking its prey. She looked hungry and Pinhead looked just like the thing she needed. Pinhead pretended to cower in the front of her.

"Oh, please don't hurt me," Pinhead said sarcastically, making Heaven laugh slightly. He sat back up, but was immediately pushed back down. Heaven grabbed his manhood gently squeezing him. Pleasuring him and causing him pain at the same time. He didn't know which overpowered the other. She did it again. Causing a moan to escape his lips. Heaven found his weak spot. He had never touched himself in self-exploration before and he was incredibly sensitive in that area. Heaven looked down at his viciously.

Pinhead smiled and sat up taking his cassock. The overflowing cassock fell to the floor. She had to get rid of his shoes, while he just had to get rid of her thong, belts and corset. Pinhead gave a gentle moan again, when her fingers brushed against his skin. Heaven discarded his shoes. Now she was looking at his muscular chest. Which Heaven found extremely attracting. Heaven ran her hand over his chest. Her fingers gliding over his left nipple and watching out for his wounds. Pinhead gritted his teeth to try and stifle a moan, to no prevail. Heaven gently put his hand on her left breast. The calloused fingers caressing her ticklish skin. Heaven drew away from him. Upsetting him greatly. She was in no hurry. It was her first time with him for days and it felt like her very first time period. Getting turned on the longer she stared at him.

"You like what you see?" Pinhead said teasing her. Heaven wanted to slap him. Pinhead leaned upward and kissed her. She was an extremely strong woman, both physically and mentally. She always stood her ground. Something Pinhead admired. Pinhead carefully caressed her freed breasts. The large mounds like the ultimate toy. He grasped one of them gently sucked upon her nipple. Heaven moaned loudly and arched her back.. Pinhead caressed her free breast and she smiled as her pleasure was doubled. Pinhead rolled them over. Now he was the dominate. The smiled from Heaven's face was gone as he smiled wickedly. Pinhead kissed her lips, moving down slowly with his pins cutting at her skin, nipping at her skin as he proceeded. Heaven gasped when he reached her collarbone being careful of her stitching on her wounds. Pinhead ran his hands down the sides of her stomach.

Heaven could feel her insides twisting as he went along. Heaven's back arched as he squeezed her breasts again. Probing her nipple with his index finger. Pinhead smiled against her skin again. Heaven's stomach did a full back flip and she looked down as Pinhead continued pleasuring her. Pinhead kissed the valley of her breasts and continued to go lower nipping at her stomach as he went along and cutting her more with his pins but she didn't care. He dipped his tongue in her naval.

She nearly lost herself at that point. Pinhead's hand slid down her side again to her well defined legs with the wires stuck in her skin. Pinhead dipped his tongue in her naval once more before going down lower. Past her center to the center of her skins. He kissed her legs and went upward. Heaven squirmed as he proceeded with his torture. Pinhead reached her shaven center.

Pinhead smiled devilishly as he witnessed her soaking wet and glistening womanhood. Pinhead raised and eyebrow and slipped one of his fingers between her legs. Probing the sensitive flesh while Heaven's gasped and convulsed on the bed. Pinhead had a wicked smile upon his face as she continued this motion. Pinhead gently spread the beauty's legs and dipped his tongue in her sensitive folds. Heaven shouted out to the heavens at the feel of Pinhead's warm tongue against her. Pinhead carefully licked the sides of her opened first making her squirm in sheer pleasure and making sure his pins didn't cut her there. He probed at her clitoris with his index finger as he lapped at her. Heaven's snapped her legs shut as the pleasure was going to drive her to insanity. Heaven pushed his head farther into her hoping to get as much pleasure out of him as he was worth. Pinhead smiled against her sensitive opened as she gasped loudly again. Pinhead tortuously swirled his tongue around her making her scream out him name. Pinhead stopped his torment and climbed back onto her.

"Impatient are we, my dear kitty?" He asked. One of Heaven's eyes shot open to give him a death glare. Seeing him naked as the day he was born. Heaven blushed at the sight of him. She almost fainted when she saw how big he was. Heaven had sex with him before but never had a good look at it, since last time she was drunk out of her mind.

'_That is going inside me?'_ She questioned herself. Pinhead sensed this and kissed her gently. He positioned himself at her warm entrance and slid himself up and down her wet entrance. Heaven gasped into the kiss as he did so. He pushed against her small opened and she felt butterflies the size of pelicans roam about her stomach.

Pinhead slipped himself inside her. Relishing at the amazing feeling of being inside the woman he love so dearly. Heaven screamed his name as such brutal penetration. He was gentle, but his size destroyed what little gentleness there was left. Pinhead kept himself steady for a moment. He moaned loudly and slowly began rocking against her. Heaven continuously gasped his name as he went along filling her as much as she could take.

Heaven felt like she would be ripped apart by his size at any moment. Pinhead kissed her to silence her moans. She, once again, gasped into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. Pinhead thrust-ed into her with more savagery when he felt she was ready. Heaven's moans were coming out like a chorus of doves to him. He loved the sound of her voice. He loved everything about her. She was his guardian angel. She was there to protect him. Always keep the sun shining in his inner world. He had never loved someone so much. Pinhead buried himself to the hilt inside her as he came. She soon followed suit. Sprayed her wonder juices around him. Screaming as she did so. Pinhead kissed her again and slowly pulled out of her. A small amount of blood leaked out of her opened as he exited. Pinhead lied on his back and Heaven got on top of him. She kissed him passionately before laying her head on his chest.

"I love you, Xipe," Heaven stated before falling asleep.

"I love you too, Heaven," Pinhead stated not realizing she had fell asleep. Unbeknownst to them Nightstar and Chatterer where right outside of Heaven's chamber. They spent the last hour watched their best friend and master having sex. Pinhead would be pissed if he ever found out about them. They slowly closed the door and ran back to Nightstar's camber and sat on her bed while Nightstar sat on her bed. Chatterer couldn't help, but noticed how good Nightstar looked. Nightstar eyed him, she saw a hungry look on his face. She got up and kicked him off her bed. He landed on the floor with a thud and Nightstar straddled his waist.

"You look delicious, Chatterer," Nightstar said as she grabbed his crotch and squeezed tightly, before kissing him.

No one knew that Hope saw everything while she was sitting on the couch watching her own porno of her dark side having sex with Elliot's dark half. Now she wished that Elliot was not one with Pinhead so she could have fun with him too. "Everyone is getting laid but me…" She whispered. She walked over to the mirror and went inside on it to her world.

Meanwhile Angelique also heard what Heaven and Pinhead was doing and that just added gas to the fire. '_That fucking sult! Stealing my man! She is going to pay with her life just for that! I will make sure Hannibal wont find out… about my plan…'_ She smirked. "But if it works I will just have to tell him that Richard took her away to that part of the Labyrinth like he did with my little sister." She said to herself while walking back to her chambers.

The next morning Heaven felt so happy and wonderful, she was even glowing then she was getting dressed back into her so called armour but also wearing her leather tight short shorts. And today was the day she was 100% going to tell him about the baby, she was just hoping that no one would bug her again while she's telling him.

Pinhead had got out of her shower smelling really good that made her want to have him again. "Your looking very nice my kitty." He said while putting his armour on. And he was eyeing her ass and her tail wagging back and forth slowly like a cat.

Heaven brushed her sliver hair and leaving it down, not putting it up in pigtails. "Why thank you my love, and you always look very sexy to me he-he." She said fixing her corset and putting on her boots.

"Well I'm off, I have to go see Channard for my daily check up I wont be long." She said while running out the door.

"Daily check up?" Pinhead wondered what she meant by that. But he would ask her later when she got back from her check up. But Pinhead couldn't help it, he had to know why she had been going to see him every day. So he fallowed her but making sure she would not see him.

As Heaven made it to Channard's chamber, he was waiting for her to come. He let her in and closed the door behind him. Pinhead walked over and put his head to the door to listen in quietly.

"The doc…"but before he could finish his line, Heaven stopped him. She shook her head and gave him an evil glare to let him know that she didn't want to hear him say that line again.

"So how are we today?" He said bringing the screen up again. "Has the little one been acting up?"

"No the baby had been fine, thank you. And not been sick thanks to your pills." Heaven smiled.

'_What! A baby!' _Pinhead yelled in his mind. But still listening on the other side of the door.

"That's good, very good. Hmmm so have you told Xipe yet?" He said moving his hand on her stomach.

Heaven sighed. "No not yet…but I was going to last night but I fell off my bed and landed on my face then I just forgot…" She looked down with sadness in her eyes.

"Well your going to start showing a little bit by the end of the month, so you better tell him soon." He said watching the screen.

"I'm going to tell him later, just hoping nothing will but us when I try to tell him again." She said looking around the room. "I think he will be happy to find out he's going to be a father." Heaven smiled.

Pinhead was not very happy with that. One because she never told him for a while now, and two she was not going to tell him, and three she had been going to see Channard and even he didn't tell him about his soon to be child.

"Your baby is fine. You know you don't have to come see me everyday. Just once every four days. Okay my dear." He smiled and helping Heaven to her feet.

"thank you doctor." She kissed him in the cheek and left his chamber and walked down the hall to see Pinhead waiting for her.

"Oh Xipe. What are you doing here?" Heaven asked feeling very nerves.

"Oh I was waiting for you, but while I was waiting I over heard you and Channard talking and saying that your pregnant with my child!" He yelled.

"I'm so sorry Xipe…I was going to tell you last night, but I just forgot." She said not looking at him in the eye.

"Yeah? So how long have you been pregnant?" He said with his arms crossed. "Because it seems to me that Channard knew and maybe even Nightstar?"

"Yes they knew…I was going to tell you but I saw you with Angelique and all…and I've been with child the night we where together after the party…but I was going to tell you later tonight." Heaven cried.

"Even if I was with Angelique that I must say that tricked me into thinking she was you! You still should of told me!" He said trying to keep clam. But he saw how upset she was, and he couldn't be mad at her.

"Its okay, my kitty. I know now so that's what matters right?" Pinhead said and walked up to her and held her in his arms and kissing her.

Heaven hugged him back and kissed him. She didn't mean to hurt him like that but now he knew that he was going to become a father and now she was happy.

"I love you my dear Xipe. And I…" But before she could finish Pinhead cut her off.

"Heaven…would your marry me again, and this time keep the ring?" He said pulling out the ring she threw at him.

"Yes Xipe I will, and I wont throw it at you." She smiled and kissed him on the lips. And let him put the ruby ring back on her finger.

"And I want to bond with you, so we can be one being and one heart." Pinhead said holding her close to him.

"Bond? What is that?" Heaven asked.

"Bond means, we drink each others blood on our wedding, and after that until the end of time we will forever be bonded. What I feel you will feel, if I get hurt you will, if I bleed you bleed. it's the same for you, what ever you feel I will feel." Pinhead explained.

Heaven smiled at the thought of forever being bonded with the only man she had ever loved. "Yes I would love to bond with you." She kissed him on the lips tenderly.

Later that day Pinhead and the others went to get more souls sine the box was opened again. And Heaven was in her chamber dancing in front of her mirror with Hope blasting her stereo to one of her favourite songs.

Heaven took her hair brush and started to sing to the song. (Your love is my drug by Kesha)

**Maybe I need some rehab,Or maybe just need some sleepI've got a sick obsession,I'm seeing it in my dreamsI'm looking down every alley,I'm making those desperate callsIm staying up all night hoping,Hit my head against the wallsWhat you've got boy is hard to findThink about it all about it all the timeI'm all strung up my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mind**

Heaven dances with Hope. Both singing to the song and having a blast.

**Because your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveWon't listen to any advice, mamma's telling me to think twiceBut left to my own devices i'm addicted its a crisis!My friends think I've gone crazy, my judgment is getting kinda hazyMy status is gonna be affected if I keep it up like a love sick crackheadWhat you've got boy is hard to find**

Heaven saying that about Pinhead and Hope was saying that about Elliot.

**Think about it all about it all the timeI'm all strung up my heart is friedI just cant get you off my mindBecause your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI don't care what people sayThe rush is worth the price I payI get so high when you're with meBut crash and crave you when you are away**

Haven was dancing like crazy she didn't even see Pinhead walk in her chamber seeing her dancing and singing.

**So I got a question;Do you want to have a summer party in my basement?Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum?Is my love, your drug?(huh) Your drug? (huh) your drug? (huh) your drug?Is my love, your drug?Because your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your loveI said your love, your love, your love, is my drugYour love your love your love, your love your love your love… **

Heaven stopped when she saw Pinhead watching her.** "**Heyyy heyyy he-he soooo, he-he your love, your love, your love, your love," She whispered. "is my drug"

"I like your pins" Heaven said childish. And the skipping off to her dresser to put her brush back down. And saw that Hope was laughing her ass off from Pinhead walking on them but mostly heaven since he cant see Hope.

"Ummm well having fun? And was that song for me?" He said trying not to laugh.

"Umm maybe, and yes I was having fun he-he." Heaven said kissing Pinhead on the lips. "Why don't you sing with me?" She asked.

"Hell no! I'm not singing. In even in a 1000000000 years I still wont." Pinhead said.

Heaven laughed at him. "Your cute Pinny, but I think you would be wonderful at singing." Heaven winked. "Not even if I gave you something nice?"

Pinhead raised his eyebrow. "Like what?" He asked. While feeling her waist.

"Hmmm? I don't know, something that feels really good like from last night." She winked again and rubbing at his crotch.

Pinhead bit his lower lip and moan a bit. "yeah? Hmm your making me want to sing now if you give me that kind of gift." He said while kissing at her neck.

**( Another fun sexual chapter he-he! You said you wanted more sex with Pinhead and Heaven now you got it! Hehe even the next chapter is going to have lots of sex too ;) and that will be called ****Precious Thing**** hehe enjoy)**

**Me~ that was hot hehe**

**Pinhead~ 0/0**

**Me~ what cat got your tongue? Pin face?**

**Pinhead~ No I just….**

**Me~ he's lost for words lol well until next time I love you all**

**Pinhead~ …*leaves* **

**Me~ hey wait up! *runs after pinhead* **


	12. Precious Thing

(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter or Daniella. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah, Amber and Richard. This fic has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 12**

**Precious Thing **

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Romance/Humour/Drama**

"Xipe!" her breath comes out like quick short gasps, sucking air in and out; Heaven was in heaven. _"Or damn!" _She thinks this is heaven, as Pinhead's hands are kneading the skin along her thighs, caressing her in so many ways, with his fingers, and most especially '_Oh! Oh, fuck!' _She's clenching her teeth, pulling and tugging at the sheets. Her back is arching, lying back along the length of the bed, while her legs are spread, and Pinhead's tongue '_shit! Nnnnggghhh!' _She shudders, because that beautiful hot mouth of his is sucking, kissing her clit, pushing his tongue as deep as he could, lapping around her moist heat that it takes so much effort to stop from crying out loud.

She makes this awful jumbled sound, murmurs coming out of her lips, turning her head to and from her body is under a kind of hot flushed, feeling wave after wave of acute pleasure that her knuckles are now finding their way to her mouth. Heaven's got her fist pushed against her straight teeth, making the effort to stop from. "No! no!" She screams, a small tear leaks from her eyes as Pinhead kisses and sucks, using his tongue as if he were some kind of practiced clit kisser. Her body responds violently almost too much pressure. She releases everything her joyful cries a loud reaction to his attentive lovemaking.

When she finally orgasms, her body is shiny with sweat, and she's barely registering that he's over her, his grin is smug and there's this lazy smile that wasn't there before; his fingers find their way to her naked breasts, tweaking a nipple slightly, as if testing it, replacing it immediately with that tongue of his.

Pinhead licks along her body, taking a good quick suck on her areoles before going down to her flat stomach, his tongue grazing along the skin to catch a sweet sweat between kisses.

"Still alive?" he asks her, his eyes glancing over at her flushed face, mouth still nibbling along her hot skin. The room reeks of their sweet sweat, at least hers. _'That the damned fuck hadn't sweated, had he?' _She narrows her eyes. '_so goddamned over pleasured_,' if indeed there was such a thing. She's weighted down from all the exertion, from every single orgasm he's given her. _'Damn smug bastard.'_

"Of course I am," Heaven lifts her chin defiantly, but her body is weak from all that pleasuring, weak from being drained by his efficient professionalism. '_Shit! He's a god at this! He's...wait!'_ She stops him, "you've been doing such a good job, Xipe, don't you think it's time I pleasure you?"

Pinhead smirks, sways on his side, his head propping up by his palm as his elbow jabs the pillow there. He starts to run his fingers down Heaven's arms, to the curve of her rounded breast, and she slightly jerks from the deliberate caress.

"Be my guest. However, I believe pleasuring you has been my own selfish gratification." Pinhead said.

"Do you ever kiss in sex?" She asks him, her eyes are fluttering close, and maybe she was trying to feel sexy enough to make him think she was desirable. She couldn't know because he had been doing everything in the book, suspiciously to keep her occupied with such concentrated bliss she couldn't know from wrong or right anymore.

"Haven't we been kissing?" Pinhead slides his gaze to her lips, to her breasts, the curve of her hips, and his fingers glide over each one by one making her shiver.

"No," she curses herself for sounding so breathy, "and what you've been doing…is something too phenomenal…I mean." She stops herself. Not to make him feel as if he were some kind of sex god.

He laughs in a low dark chuckle, "then your idea of pleasuring me would start off with a kiss?" Pinhead leans in to plant an achingly soft, quick kiss along the curve of her neck, his hot breath next to her ear, moving slowly his mouth barely touching her décolletage, "right?" he says into a lone dark curl that manage to fall along her breast.

"You keep this up, and I wont be able to walk tomorrow," Heaven places her palm against his chest, tries to ignore that he's so beautiful his pale and muscled body feeling rock hard against her perspired hand slick, smooth…she wants whatever holy she ever believed in Devils or Gods, help her, or stay away she wants, she so wants to lick him all up.

Heaven pushes him back into the bed, so that he's on his back, and the grin he's giving her is quite _'what's the word?' _She straddles him, sees that he's hard as rock, his manhood is _'god it's enormous!' _She wanted to blush, but they've been at this for, _'how long now? Hours!' _And Heaven wanted to blush at the size of him. It looks, _'a hand full,' _so much so that when she wraps her hand around it, it's full of this hard muscle, skin, all hardened flesh the head begging for her mouth.

Yes. She breathes hard, barely feeling his hands at her waist, pulling her up so he can get inside. "No! Xipe." She stops him then, "wait."

"Heaven…" Pinhead's eyes flicker to hers, there's a slight tremor in his body as she refuses him.

"I want to…" Heaven slides her body down, over along his, so that her mouth is now at his manhood, over the head, making a swirl with her tongue over the opening, touching the smooth skin; she's enjoying the sound of his groans, the sound of his illicit soft cry when she sucks as if she loves this and she does. Heaven is surprised that he tastes so good, her mouth covering the length of him, stretching enough so that she can go down-up, down-up, down…'_Mmmm…yes'…_lick, suck, lick.

He shudders beneath her as she stops, "All right, let me do everything from here on out, Xipe."

Pinhead watches her, curious, his breath is steadier than before, as his throat moves. She is atop him, where her opening is poised above his manhood, and her clit slides over the head. Just enough so that she clenches him, tight. Soon his breathing comes in quick, straining himself not to push in, not to pull her body down.

"What are you doing?" A muscle moves along his jaw, teeth clenched.

"Wait…" Heaven moves a little up down, up down, just slight, not enough to cover him, but tease the head, and her mouth comes down to his waiting open lips, where her tongue joins his wet mouth, open kisses are frantic, almost aggressive, and he's got his hands still at her waist, wanting to still her wanting to pull her down. Yet, the cenobite's got his composure, he's trained to control his desire, his needs, and instead grips her waist, just enough so their kiss lasts longer.

"Heaven, how long are you going to wait?" Pinhead breathes against her cheek as she moves her mouth to kiss the bottom of his lips, flick out a tongue to the underside of his jaw.

"As long as it takes," she grins, "Besides, you've satisfied me so much, haven't you, Xipe?" Heaven smiles, almost impious glint in the way she looks at him. And from years of training and exercise, muscle coordination and flexibility, she clenches him again.

He groans. Almost painfully.

Meanwhile both Nightstar and Chatterer where being pervs and listening from the other side of the door. Too Nightstar hearing Haven and Pinhead having got her in the odd for some odd messed up reason.

"Oh wow I see everything…wow he is big…" She said looking in the key hole and Chatterer standing next to the wall with both his arms crossed.

"D…do…Th…think…th…this…I…is…a…go…good…I…idea?" Chatterer said.

"Umm yes, plus this is like porno, I have not watched any porn since I was human…" Nightstar's eyes went wide from just telling Chatterer that. "Umm I mean umm never mind."

Chatterer's mouth just dropped. "O…oh…w…wow…"

"Don't say a word about that!" Nightstar snapped. "Plus shhhh! Your talking too loud, there gonna hear us." She said while still peeking in the key hole.

Chatterer shook his head and sighed. "I…I'm…le…leaving…be…before…th…they…se…see…u…us"

Nightstar got up and hugged Chatterer. "he-he I love you, so much baby!" She said trying to kiss Chatterer on his so called lips.

Chatterer blushed and tried to kiss her back the best way can could. "I…I…lo…love…yo…you…t…too"

"Hmmm, lets go by to my chamber baby and have sexual fun, want your demon milk to come out." Nightstar said while skipping off to her chambers.

Chatterer's mouth just dropped from hearing that. For him being a kid still at heart and hearing things like that is a big shock to him. _'Dear Leviathan!' _He thought. As he fallowed Nightstar to her chambers.

After Pinhead and Heaven where done having sex. Heaven was sleeping like a baby, cuddling her blankets and still naked. Pinhead kissed her on the forehead and moved some of her hair from her face.

Pinhead left Heaven's chamber and walked down to the prisoner's hell to do his daily torture the damned souls. Of hell's Labyrinth and for something to do, plus there was nothing to do.

Pinhead went to Frank Cotton's hell to let him have days worth of pain. First he had chains with hooks dig into his skin to hold him in place and so he would not move. Pinhead walked around him thinking what to do to him next.

"Since I'm in a good mood and telling you this will make your suffering worse." Pinhead said while smiling.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Trevor asked while being in pain.

Pinhead smirked and pulled harder on the chains. "Well…Kristy is having my child and I just did her two times today." He said.

"WHAT! My Kristy is having your ugly child! And you had sex with her! Wow her taste for men went down after me." Trevor said, but feeling very pissed off and hurt from that.

Pinhead ripped off some of Trevor's skin off and put salt on it. He started to scream out in pain from the salt.

After Pinhead left Trevor's hell. Trevor was very pissed off and moody from what Pinhead had told him.

"Oh poor, poor little damned soul…ha-ha!" A voice said from somewhere in Trevor's hell.

"Who the fuck is there! Show yourself!" Trevor shouted.

A very old man came crawling out from the shadows. He looked like he was over 500 years old even for a cenobite, but it looked like he could not walk or even talk well. "There's no need to know my name, not yet…But I see that your heart is full of hatred and wanting to kill that pin face demon don't you?"

Trevor nodded his head and walked over to the very old man. "Yes I would do anything to get back at him and take my wife back…"

"I can help you with that, I can even turn you into a cenobie like pin face but I need to make sure that you will do everything that I say." The old man said.

"Hmm… I would do anything to get out of this hell and get back at pin face. Just tell me what I have to do?" Trevor asked.

"Good…I will be back in one month, to give you lots of time to think about it but until then I will see you soon. But once you work for me I will become your master forever!" The old man said while fading into the shadows.

Trevor smiled from what that old man had told him. _'fine you can be my master, then I can become a cenobite then maybe I can kill you too. Ha-ha but for now I will deal with pin face then, then I will get Kristy back once and for all.' _Trevor thought to himself and planed.

He walked over to his picture of Kristy and him on there wedding day, smiled he knew very soon she would be his. And he was going to make Pinhead suffer and feel his pin.

Meanwhile Heaven just woke up from her wonderful sleep from after having the best sex ever. She looked around to see that she was alone in her chamber, Pinhead was no where to be found. But she thought maybe he had to go to earth to get more souls or maybe even Leviathan wanted him for something.

After Heaven got dressed and brushed her sliver hair, she went to go look for Nightstar or even Female to hang out with on this boring yet wonderful day.

As she walked down the halls of the Labyrinth she saw Angelique right in her path giving her the creepiest smiled ever. "What the fuck do you want princess?" Heaven asked with both her arms crossed.

"Oh I don't want nothing but just one little thing to give you!" Angelique ran at Heaven to hit her in the face. But Heaven jumped back out of the way and kicked Angelique right in the face, that sent her flying back into a wall.

"Oh did that hurt princess? Ha-ha!" Heaven laughed.

Angelique licked the blood from her lower lip and smiled. "No it didn't, but it was a nice kick but just for that I'm gonna have to kill you 100% now." She jumped up to her feet and bitch slapped Heaven right across the face and kept on doing until Heaven's cheek was red as a cherry.

"Hey! Get the fuck off my sister!" Nightstar yelled and punched Angelique in the back of the head to get her off Heaven. "If you ever touch her again I will rip your fucking head off!1" Nightstar shouted.

"Oh Nightstar you want to be on her side then mine? If you pick to fallow Xipe and Heaven and not me then I will see to it that your life here will end fast! Just like your sluty ass sister!" Angelique threatened.

"I'm not a slut like you! I don't go around sleeping with someone just to get power of even go after someone that don't wish to with you like Xipe! He don't like or wish to be with you but you still try everything in your power to get with him, but sorry he don't want someone that half of the top of there head is showing like yours. He wants someone with a full head and that has hair like me or Nightstar! You ugly bitch!" Heaven said.

"Ha-ha! My old dogs ass looks hotter then you! Ha-ha!" Nightstar said while laughing her ass off. "Hell even a piece of old shit looks better then you!"

Angelique was now very pissed off, no one in her whole life as ever talk to her that way no ever! And two young old human girls where talking to her that way. She was going to make him them pay oh she was going to fucking kill them and make sure there will be nothing left to them. She didn't care if Hannibal, Xipe or even Leviathan! Angelique didn't care anymore she let her anger get the better of her. "You going to eat those words! I'm going to make sure with all my power, I will see you two dead at my fucking feet! Crying out in pain and suffering, and once that happens I will look over your dead bloody body and watch you die very slowly so you will feel every last bit until the end!" She screamed and ran away.

"Are you okay Heaven?" Nightstar asked while helping Heaven up. "She is a crazy bitch, no one does that to you."

"I'm fine I'm just happy she didn't hit me in the stomach where my baby is…but other then that I'm okay." Heaven smiled and rubbed her belly.

Nightstar smiled and gave Heaven a hug and skipped off to go look for Chatterer. Heaven smiled and walked off to go find Pinhead that's if he was not busy with getting a new from earth. Oh how Heaven missed being human and living on earth with her friends and favourite T.V shows and food but being a hell demon was good, since she would never age and she had strong powers.

Meanwhile Pinhead just came back from earth from getting new souls to take to hell with him, but something has been on his mind all day but he didn't really know what it was, but he knew deep down in the core of his soul that it was something very bad.

Pinhead made his way to Heaven's chamber to see how the love of his life was doing and his soon to be child that was in her womb.

As he walked in her chamber he saw her just in a towel getting ready for bed. "Oh hello my kitty how are you today?" He said with this big sexual smiled on his face.

"Oh my lord Xipe I'm doing okay, just a little sleepy that's all you?" She said while walking over to him and kissing him on the lips.

"I'm fine but, I would love to get very close with you if you know what I mean." Pinhead bent and nuzzled her neck. Heaven couldn't help it-she closed her eyes and made no move. She felt his hands slide down her throat to squeeze her shoulders, then down more to cup her breasts gently. "You are so beautiful, my kitty. So very beautiful."

Heaven gasped when Pinhead ground his erection against her thigh. "Do you see what you do to me?" He murmured low in his throat. "I need you."

"Let me take care of you, My kitty." Pinhead whispered low on her skin.

She made her decision. Biting her lip, Heaven let her towel drop, and saw Pinhead smile in the dim light of her chamber.

"Good girl," he said softly.

"Xipe..." Heaven began hesitantly. "Why are you so worked up tonight?"

He massaged her tummy, rubbing in soothing circles. "I told you I would take care of you, My kitty. Just do as I tell you to. Do you think you can do that?"

She nodded.

"Very well. I want you to feel me."

"What?" She asked, but Pinhead was already guiding her hand to his hard manhood. She squeezed it lightly over the leather of his cassock, and he sighed and closed his eyes. "Just do that for a while. Experiment."

Heaven began running both hands around the shaft. He was big, that much was evident, even through his clothes. He moaned under his breath. Growing bolder, Heaven moved his cassock aside and undid the cassock. He made no move to stop her, but after Heaven pushed her lovers cassock down his long legs. She began a rhythm, methodically pulling at his manhood, responding to his sighs.

Then it was Pinhead's turn. His deft fingers to her naked body. Pinhead put a hand to her cheek, thumb lingering on her lower lip.

"You sure, My kitty? This is your last chance."

She nodded, and wrapped her hands about his waist in answer, rubbing herself against him.

Pinhead considered her for a fraction of a second before suddenly grabbing her buttocks and hoisting her against him. "That's what I wanted. You're mine, My kitty, what are you?"

"Yours," she groaned, feeling him thrust against her. "I'm yours, only yours."

"Good."

With that, Pinhead bent to her nipples, taking each one in his mouth and swirling his tongue around it, before releasing it with a small pop. "Sweet as peaches," he growled. He captured her lips, kissing her long and deep, and let his hands stray to Heaven's buttocks. He began kneading them, pressing her hips closer to his.

She could feel the hotness of his erection snagged firmly between her legs, his chest warm on her bare breasts, her legs crushed against his.

"Xipe," she gasped, "I need something, I...I need you…"

He put a finger to her lips, now moving his hips in tantalizing circles against hers. "I know, My kitty. I'm going to take care of you."

She moaned into his neck, too helpless to do anything but surrender.

Pinhead stepped back just enough to slip a hand to the wetness between her legs. "So eager already," he murmured roughly. His fingers found what they sought, and Heaven yelped, pressing her face harder into his neck. Laughing darkly, Pinhead slid his hand, slippery with her juices, up her belly and neck, before wrapping his arms around Heaven and crushing her fully to him.

"Relax, My kitty. You feel my pleasures, very soon my love."

Pinhead steadied her with both hands on her hips. She always knew that it hurt for a bit since he was really big when he entered her, and he gasped, trying not to lose control. But Heaven was already rocking her hips against his manhood hungrily. He filled her completely, and began pumping in and out, groaning at the feel of her hot tight girl-part and the feel of those wet lips sliding around his manhood.

"Leviathan, you feel good," he said in a strangled moan. He pumped faster, and Heaven caught his rhythm, and they moved as one. Pinhead waited until he felt her climax before thrusting harshly into her, spamming against her body, and filling her with his seeds.

When their breathing has subsided, Pinhead pulled himself away, pausing to run a hand over her damp hair. "You okay, My kitty?" He asked.

Heaven opened her eyes and gave him a sexy smile. "I'm always okay when I'm with you my love." Pinhead carried her to her bed and laid her down while he cuddled with her.

Pinhead kissed Heaven on her lips and fell fast asleep as well as her.

One month later.

**(Finally this chapter is done he-he sorry it took me long I was having writers block and plus I wanted this one to have a lot of sex in it. He name of the next chapter will be called ****Father and Daughter**** )**

**Pinhead~…**

**Me~ he-he this was a very hot and sexy chapter *winks***

**Pinhead~ yeah….0.0**

**Me~ wow your all red in the face HA_HA!**

**Pinhead~ don't laugh!**

**Me~ Until next time everyone I love you all**

**Pinhead~ I don't and they better comment!**

**Me~ stop being rude to our fans!**

**Pinhead~ Don't boss me around *leaves* **

**Me~ Hey wait up! *runs after him* **


	13. Father & Daughter

(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter or Daniella. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah, Amber and Richard. This fic has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 13**

**Father and Daughter **

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Romance/ Hurt/Comfort**

"Hmmm well it looks like your starting to show, Heaven and by the looks of it you have two more months before you have your new child." Channard said looking at Heaven's belly, that now had a small bum on it. It was not really big that people would really see but it was big to make her belts tight on her.

After Heaven left Channard's chamber she walked over to Pinhead who was waiting for her. "I'm good, in two more months our baby will be born." She smiled.

Pinhead smiled at Heaven then gave her a big hug. "Yeah I know this is a big deal." He said.

Heaven frowned then looked back up at Pinhead. "Xipe…we need to talk," She sighed and took his hand to lead him back to her chambers.

Pinhead was nerves about this, he could feel it deep down in his core. "So what is this about my dear?"

Heaven closed her chamber door and locked it, to make sure no one would walk in on her while she was tell Pinhead this news.

"Okay I have something to tell…I told Leviathan that I wouldn't tell anyone but you have the right to know." Heaven took in a deep breath.

"What is it?" He asked getting worried now.

"I'm the holder of the…Azoth…and our baby is going to born as a god." She finally said.

Pinhead was shocked out of his mind, he didn't know what to say about that. "The Azoth! The essence of life? And our child to be is going to be a god…" He said trying to let all this sink in.

"Yes…I didn't know about it until Leviathan told me…" Heaven frowned again and not meeting Pinhead's gaze.

Pinhead hugged Heaven close to him and kissed her neck. "Its okay, what ever happens to you and our baby I will always be there for you two and I will keep you safe from anyone…I promise."

Heaven started to cry in Pinhead's arms. She was so scared for her life and her babies life too. She hated having the Azoth in her body, she didn't want it but there was nothing Heaven could do.

"So can I see it?" Pinhead asked.

"See what?" Heaven said.

"The mark of the Azoth." Pinhead looked at Heaven and trying to see over her shoulder.

"There's a mark?" Heaven gave Pinhead an odd look.

"Yeah it should be on your back somewhere…" Pinhead turned her around to look for it.

"Really? Where?" Heaven tried look around on her back.

Pinhead looked on her back for the mark of it. Then he saw it, right above her cat tail. The mark of the Azoth. "You do really have it…" He sighed.

"Yeah…" Heaven said not meeting his gaze.

Pinhead wrapped his arms around Heaven's waist and held her close to him. "like I said I will always be here for you." He turned Heaven around and kissed her on the lips.

Heaven walked over to her nightstand to find a cupcake that Nightstar had made for her. Nightstar have taking upon baking cakes and cookies and stuff and yes Heaven had to be the first one to try them, she stuck her finger in the frosting and turned to face Pinhead.

"Lick it off." demanded Heaven, holding her gaze.

Pinhead's mouth was still open, sweetened saliva gathering around the intrusion in his mouth, but he stood unmoving.

Heaven took a step closer to him. "Don't make me ask twice."

The cool demand of her voice made his manhood twitch with interest.

He liked it when she told him what to do. Even thought she never did it before or anyone for that matter, but he really liked it when Heaven did it.

Closing his lips tightly around her thin finger, he curled his tongue around it, watching her eyes grow heavy with pleasure. After swallowing the sweetness down, he sucked her finger dry as it left his mouth.

Mimicking her actions, he drew a finger through the same patch of blue frosting and raised it to her lips. Eagerly, she opened her mouth to return the favour. Pinhead watched raptly as she gently lapped at his thick digit with her tongue but, intent on teasing him, Heaven never took it past her own lips.

Watching that little pink tongue slip out to drag itself over him, he couldn't help think of all the other places he wanted that muscle of hers to explore.

Unable to stop himself, Pinhead pulled Heaven close against his chest, hands gripping her hips tightly as they met in a needy kiss. The crotch of his cassock grew taut as he plundered the sweetness of her lips and became lost in the heat of her mouth. Pressing against her, he was sure that she could already feel the hardened result of her ministrations and demands; silent or otherwise.

Keeping her lips sealed to his, she grabbed one of his large hands to shove down the front of her leather shorts, his hot damp palm curving greedily around the swell of her sex. His fingertips slipped easily over and between her already soaked lips earning him an urgent flick of her tongue past his teeth.

He was almost surprised to feel how wet she was; she must have been thinking about something before she went over to the cupcakes.

Him more likely.

He felt the back of her hand brush over the hardened front of his cassock just before she savagely bucked her hips against him, forcing his long, thick fingers inside of her.

They both moaned, mouths gaping uselessly against one another.

Feeling her going under his cassock, her hand was soon inside and all over his covered throbbing length.

Due to the awkward angle and obvious height difference, he couldn't get his fingers in far enough into her for either of their tastes. And as if she could read his mind, her other hand obliged their mutual desire and worked at the belts and her shorts.

Once her shorts went slack at the front, she twisted around to face the dresser, pushing her shorts over the swells of her hips and down her thighs. Pretty black thong now exposed, Pinhead couldn't take his eyes off them. The perfect, pale skin of her thighs ran all the way up to her buttocks. For a second he wondered why she hadn't taken them down with her shorts, but before he could get far in his thought, she interrupted him.

"Are you just gonna stand there and look?" she inquired cheekily, looking back at him from her position, breasts pressed against the wooden top to form the most tantalizing cleavage...

Pinhead swallowed tightly, his lower regions flooded with blood and desire. Turning back to the task at hand, he trailed his fingertips teasingly down her spine and over the small of her back, not breaching the border of her underwear until he came to the soaked spot between her legs. Heaven's husky moan urged him on, and he wasted no more time in slipping two fingers past her thong and into her eager body.

With his other hand gripping her hip, it was maddening to only be able to touch patches of her skin and not rub himself over all of her body like he had before...

Quickly two thick fingers turned into three and Heaven's breath became ragged. Pinhead could smell her as warm nectar coated his hand. He was so lost in his own delicious actions he started in surprise when she cupped her hand over his erection.

"More... I need _more_…" she begged, voice broken and quivering.

Keeping his fingers inside her, he took no time parting her legs wider with a knee to stand in between them. Pushing his own clothing down just enough to free himself from the cruel confines of his underwear, he slowly withdrew from her giving himself a quick once over with his drenched hand as she wriggled her hips expectantly. Pulling her thong roughly aside to give him a wide open area to work with, he breached her achingly slow, giving her time to adjust to the thrilling width of his member. He also needed time to adjust before he got himself too quickly to the point of no return.

She had barely touched him and he was already prepared to explode.

With each inch, she groaned in satisfaction, standing perfectly still happily letting Pinhead have his way, gripping her hips again urgently.

"Tell me how it feels…" solicited Heaven suggestively.

"Uh... so good…" panted Pinhead, moving behind her, watching his member glisten with her slickness.

"How good...?"

"Really good." he assured with a low chuckle.

"Oh for crying out loud, Xipe! We're all alone here." A slight smile tugged at her lips. "Now tell me…"

A breath was exhaled harshly as he felt Heaven's insides clamp down on his manhood. "...how do I feel inside...?"

"Heaven...!" he panted, the wind in his chest lost to him, eyes rolling into the back of his head, unable to stifle a low growl of pleasure. "You're so fucking tight…"

Her singular action drove him to plunge himself into her, the taut strings of control he'd been so careful to keep intact finally snapping.

She arched her back and pushed her ass out to meet each thorough thrust; tight and deep and hot.

Heat quickly spread over the entire expanse of his body.

"Heaven... If you keep doing that you're gonna make me cum…" he warned.

"Don't you dare, Xipe!" she hissed, flicking her hips to slam her blushed backside against him mercilessly. Inside, she was still impossibly tight.

"Of course…" he managed to grunt out between thrusts, snaking his hand around the front of her belly and back between her legs, toying with her clitoris. "Ladies first…"

It was her turn to pant as he tortured the tiny stiffened nub keeping his thrusts even and deep.

"Talk to me…" Heaven pleaded.

"You're soaked... and ugh…" he cursed under his breath, feeling a little bashful to talk like this when he was so incredibly aroused. "I'm so hard... You have no idea…" he finally muttered, his own brain registering what he was saying...

... and somehow it turned him on even more.

Pinhead could hear her breath catch in her throat every time he pushed into her; trying to bring her voice to the surface with his talented hand. He hoped he was driving her as crazy as she was him. It had been days since she last came to him and demanded his attention, and surely he had not expected it today of all days.

Even so, he was in no mood to deny her pleasure.

If she wanted to hear him talk, then he'd let her have it.

Leaning over her, his chest pressed against her back, his voice was low and gravely against her ear. "I fucking love when you come to me all sopping, hot and needy... Like I'm the only one that can satiate you…" The words seemed to flow easily from his mouth now. She drove him mad with passion and lust... so she might as well know about it.

Hooking his free hand under her knee, he pushed it up against the dresser, withdrawing only slightly, to jam her hips against the dresser top over and over as he buried himself as far as he could go, using the action to punctuate his words.

"Like... I'm the only one... you want... to see you wet... and spread... waiting for me to... take you…"

He flicked his fingers over her wet lips, his voice diminishing into a lusty whisper against her hair.

"... tofuckyou until you can't stand."

He could feel her shudder uncontrollably beneath him as she finally was tossed over that blissful cliff.

Pinhead licked his grinning lips. "Good girl…" he encouraged "Cum for me, Heaven."

Heaven cried out, jerking and gripping Pinhead's aching manhood from deep within her as his hand between her legs became soaked once again, this time from the sweet surge of orgasm.

Jolting to a standing position behind her, every muscle tensed as his own orgasm pounded ruthlessly against him and he pinched the skin of her waist in his hands, finally losing himself within her.

Finally spent, Pinhead brought Heaven down to lay in his arms on her bed. He cradled her head in his hands, unable to stop himself from pressing adoring kisses against her face. Noticing a smear of icing had made its way onto her blushed cheek, he licked it off affectionately.

But right now as she lay heavy-lidded and boneless, melded against him in the most scandalous of fashions.

Later that night Hope came in the room trying to wake Heaven from her wonderful sleep.

"Heaven we got to talk now." Hope whispered.

Heaven opened her eyes and slowly got off her bed trying not to wake Pinhead up.

"Okay what is it?" She asked.

"I found our father…if we hurry I can get you to his hell less then an hour." Hope said.

Heaven was so shock and happy at the same time. She now it was time to free him from hell and send him off to heaven with her mother. "Okay let me get dressed."

Once Heaven was dressed and fallowed Hope down the hallways of the Labyrinth, but before she could look to wear she was going she ran right into Nightstar knocking her over on her butt.

"Hey what's the rush?" She asked Heaven.

"I have things I need to do…I'm going to free my father!" Heaven said.

"What really? Let me come with you! I'm like your sister now so we do stuff together." Nightstar took Heaven's hand and smiled.

"Yes you are right, we are sisters now." Heaven smiled back and started to run again.

As both Heaven and Nightstar ran through the hallways they finally reached Larry Cotton's hell. Heaven knew this was her chance to free her father even thought she mite be breaking a law for doing this but she didn't care she had to do this.

As Hope was running ahead of them so Heaven would fallow she knew they where close.

After running for 15 minutes they finally reached Larry Cotton's hell door. Heaven was so happy she could cry but she knew she didn't have much time to be crying. As they walked in the hell she could see him sitting on a chair looking at a photo of Kristy when she was human.

"Larry? Larry Cotton?" Heaven asked with her hands trembling and her legs shakey. She couldn't help it since she had not seen her father for so many years and she really missed him.

"Leave me alone demon…" He said not even looking at her.

"Please we must hurry if you want to see mom." Heaven not moving from her spot, even thought she wanted to but it was like that she was nailed to the floor.

"Mom?" Larry turn to see both Nightstar and Heaven, he glared at Heaven for a mommet then it just clicked in. "Oh my god! Kristy? Is that you!" He said jumping to his feet and running over to her.

Heaven smiled and nodded her head and hugged him tightly. "I missed you so much dad." She cried.

"Oh Kristy I missed you too!" He cried on her shoulder.

"Dad we must hurry if you want to see mom, I'm taking you to heaven I know to get you there." Heaven taking Larry's hand.

Heaven this was going to be hard to open a portal back to earth but Hope said she knew how to do it, so all Heaven could do was trust Hope into opening the portal. She had to make sure that they open the portal not too close to where all the cenobites lived, since what she was doing was breaking one of the biggest laws in hell.

After they made it to a quiet pleace in the Labyrinth where no one could see or hear them. "Okay lets go back to earth." Heaven said while she put her hand on the wall over Hope's since no one could see Hope but Heaven.

Both Larry and Nightstar nodded there heads and held each others hands and watched Heaven opened up the portal.

All three of them ran throught the portal and back to earth and away from hell, but Heaven had the box with her just in case she wanted to go back to hell.

They where in a alllway in New York city with the rain beating down on them at full forus. Heaven, Nightstar and Larry looked up at the sky and let the rain beat down on them since its been so long since they even felt the nice cold rain on there bodies.

"Its been so long since I've been back to the world of the living…" Larry said looking over at Heaven.

"Yeah me too…but we cant stay long since we are all dead and not part of the living anymore…so I guess its time." Heaven said looking over at both Larry and Nightstar.

Hope raised her hand and made a small portal with her hand. They all watched as the portal to heaven got bigger and bigger and both Nightstar and Larry now could see Hope doing it.

"Wait there is two Kristy's ?" Nightstar said.

"Well kinda she is my good half that's been living with me since I became a cenobite…but she is more like my old human self then I am now…" Heaven expliand.

Hope smiled back at everyone with the portal fully opened. "Okay its time to go now! Heaven now it have to know what you want! Do you want to fallow our father to heaven or do you want to stay in hell? This is your one and only change so what will it be?" She asked.

Heaven looked down trying to think what to do, did she want to go to heaven with her family? Or does she want to stay in hell with Pinhead and start a new family? She didn't know what she wanted but she knew she had to think fast.

**(Well that was odd lol sorry it took me a while to write this, I had writers block and I think I mite have it more with the next chapter too plus I've been getting ready for chrismas and stuff so I the rest of the chapters will be slow. Anyways the name of the next chapter is called ****I will find you somewhere.) **

**Pinhead~….Heaven was bossy at me…**

**Me~ So was it hot for you? **

**Pinhead~ yes…**

**Me~ then stop bitching hehe well yeah this chapter was cute Kristy found her father**

**Pinhead~ yes and she broke the law in hell, well I hope she don't pick to go heaven**

**Me~ I'm not saying anything you have to wait and see *winks* **

**Pinhead~ I don't have to do anything! Now tell me!**

**Me~ okay fine…well everyone I love you all until next time! **

**Pinhead~ comeon tell me!**

**Me~ okay fine *walks off with Pinhead* **


	14. I will find you Somewhere

(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah, Amber and Richard. This fic has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 14**

**I will find you Somewhere**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Tragedy/Hurt/Comfort.**

"Hurry Heaven there's not much time left! You need to make up your mind now!" Hope yelled while trying to keep the portal open to heaven.

Heaven rubbed her belly then looked back at Nightstar then back at Hope. "I…I'm going to…" She said not liking what she was going to say but she knew this was the right thing to do.

"HURRY! The portal wont hold much longer!" Hope shouted.

Heaven walked over to Larry and gave him a big hug. "I love you daddy and I'm going to miss you." Once she said that both Larry and Hope's eyes went wide.

"WHAT! Your not going?" Hope asked. "But why?"

"I yeah I'm stay but Hope that don't stop you from going." Heaven said.

"What do you mean?" She asked wondering where Heaven is getting at.

Heaven took Larry's hand and walked over to Hope and smiled. "Yes I want to go with our father, I'm with child and Xipe is the father…I have no right to take off on him and plus I love him so much. So I want you to go." Heaven gave Larry's hand to Hope and took a step back.

"But Heaven I…" Hope was so unsure about leaving her dark half behind for good and being with her mother and father up in heaven. "But what about you?'

Heaven smiled and took Nightstar's hand and said. "I will be fine, I have a new family and baby on the way, so go be happy and please take care of mom and dad for me." She said with a small blood tear running down her cheek.

"But Kristy are you sure?" Larry asked.

"Yes I'm sure, this is the hardest thing I ever had to do but I know it's the right one." Heaven smiled.

Both Hope and Larry smiled and hugged Heaven one last time then ran into the portal to heaven and once they went through the portal closed behind them.

Heaven fell to her knees crying her heart out knowing it was the most hardest thing she had ever done.

Nightstar ran over to her and hugged her close in her arms. "Its going to be okay Heaven, please don't cry…" Nightstar rocked Heaven back and forth in her arms trying to clam her down.

"Aww how sweet! The two sisters hugging from after breaking a really big law in hell." Angelique said with the Wire Twins by her side. "So sad, boo hoo cry me a fucking river.

Both Heaven and Nightstar stood to there feet like they where ready to fight. "What the fuck do you want?" Heaven shouted.

"Don't rush me." Angelique narrows her eyes. "All In good time. Now where was I before you so rudely interrupted? Ah, yes, we where talking about you and how its not turning out anything like you expected. But then, nothing in your life is what you expected, is it? And, truth be told, it never has, was, or I suspect, will be. You see, Xipe and I go way back. I'm talking way, way, way, way, way-well, you get the picture. And yet, despite all of those years together, despite our longevity, you just showing up and getting in the way."

Heaven didn't get where she was getting at or what she was talking about. "So what do you mean by that?" She asked.

"Ain't love a bitch?" Angelique similes, head cocked to the side as she looks over both Heaven and Nightstar over. And grabs a hold of Heaven's arm, her sharp nails pressing into Heaven's wrist, as she pulls Heaven right to her. And even though she tried to yank free, it's no use. She's freakishly strong.

"Aw, don't be so hard on yourself. This isn't the first time you've made this mistake. I'm going to be responsible for your demise." Angelique smiled and licked her lips.

"Ever watch a cat kill a mouse?" She smiles, eyes glowing, as her tongue snakes around the outside of her lips. "How they toy with their poor pathetic prey for the longest time, until they finally get bored and finish the job?" Heaven had no idea where she was getting at but she knew it was not going to be good.

"Well, you're rather dull, aren't you?" She frowns.

"why cant you just let me be?" Heaven said.

"Nothing personal, Kristy. But Xipe is mine, and I think we will get along so much better once you've been-eliminated."

Heaven refuse to give up without a fight.

She shakes her head and looks at Heaven, disappointment marring her face. Before Heaven knew it, Angelique smashed her face into the ground.

Heaven lie on the ground, blinking into a pool of her own blood, listening to the derisive laughter Angelique directs at Heaven. And when she tentatively touches her face, Heaven's nose flops to the side, and she knows that it's broken.

Heaven struggles to stand, spitting rocks from her mouth, cringing in dismay as a stream of blood. And she watches as Angelique shakes her head and says, "wow, you look awful, Kristy." She grimaces in disgust. "Seriously awful. One wonders what Xipe saw in you."

Nightstar was going to jump in to help Heaven but the Wire Twins where holding her back so she couldn't help. "Stop it! Please!" Nightstar cried.

"Too bad you just didn't die when Daniella was after you, because you could've saved us both a lot of trouble. Do you have any idea how damage you've caused? I mean, because of you Daniella is dead and look at Nightstar she could die right here and now. I mean, really Kristy, how selfish of you." Angelique said. "You're all alone, Kristy. Isolated, unloved, alone. Your life is pathetic and hardly worth living. So, as you can see, I'm doing you a favour." She smiles. "Thought I'm sure you wont thank me."

'_Oh Xipe help me…' _Heaven said in her mind.

"You see, Xipe is mine. And he's always been mine. But unfortunately, you keep coming in the picture. And insist on not leaving him, its become my job to kill you." She takes a step towards Heaven as she takes a step away, the bloody sole on her leg as Heaven closed her eyes and wince in unbearable pain.

"You think that hurts?" Angelique laughs. "Just wait."

Out of nowhere, Surgeon grabs a hold of Heaven to hold her in place. "No! let me go!" She shouted.

"Please don't hurt her! She is with child!" Nightstar yelled out.

Angelique's eyes snapped wider with anger, "What? She is huh?" She smirked and took out a rusty knife. And stabbed Heaven right in the stomach and turns the blade to make sure she felt it, and to make sure she killed the baby in her womb. "Now she is not!" She laughed.

Heaven yelled out in pain as she fell on the cold wet ground with the rain beating down on her. As she held her stomach and cried out in pain. "W…why? H…how could you!"

"Hmm okay how about this I will just leave you here to die, see I can be nice at times ha-ha" Angelique looked over at Nightstar. "Now as for you, I will make you a deal okay now listen closely, you can come with me back to hell and ever say a word of this ever or you can stay here and die with your so called sister."

Nightstar pulled the Twins off her and she ran over to Heaven and hugged her close. "I will never leave my sister behind bitch!" She said.

Angelique rolled her eyes and took the box from her, "Okay fine you can stay here and die you little bitch! Oh don't forget the a cenobite can only live on earth for a week without being in a skin. Bye, bye." She said as she went back to hell same with her followers.

"Hang on Heaven! Please stay with me!" Nightstar yelled and holding her in her arms.

Heaven was starting to lose a lot of blood from getting stabbed in the stomach and killing her baby. But she had hope that her baby didn't die from that. "I…in m…my…co…corset…I…I have…money!" After that she passed out.

Nightstar took the money out of her corset and saw that she had 11,000$. "Okay I will get us a motel room." She helped Heaven to her feet and walked with her to the closest motel that was just down the street and she had to make sure that no one could see them.

After they made it to the motel, and got a room Nightstar found a small phone book in Heaven's corset with all your friends numbers. She took the phone and started to dial Joey's cell phone number.

"Umm hello?" Joey said still half asleep, since it was 2:25am.

"Umm hi my name is Mai Springs I know Kristy Cotton." Nightstar

"Oh my god! Mai I hared you where missing for 6 months now! Both of you, can you tell me where you are?" Joey asked on the phone getting dressed really fast.

"Yeah but Kristy is really hurt, sh…she's dying!" Nightstar cried. "We are at the 8 motel down town, New York please hurry! We are in room 104"

Meanwhile back in hell Pinhead couldn't find Heaven anywhere or even Nightstar, both him and Chatterer looked everywhere for them but no such luck.

"Oh my lord Xipe!" Angelique said while running up to Pinhead. "I found a note from Heaven and Nightstar." She passed him the note.

_My dear Xipe, this is a hard way to say this but okay…Both me and Nightstar found my father and also found a way to open the portal to heaven, and well I'm going there…I guess I say this to you the father of our baby, I'm sorry but this is something I must do. I want to be with my family and since Nightstar is like my sister I'm taking her too. _

_I'm sorry, but heaven is way better then here you understand? Too bad you wont meet our baby and I'm going to forget about you, I'm it what's best for both of us. _

_Good bye forever Xipe, love Kristy Cotton. _

Pinhead didn't know what to think of this note, he was so mad and heart broken that he ripped the note up and started cursing every word in the book and shouting it to make sure everyone in hell could hear him.

All the other cenobites took off getting far away from Pinhead as they could, plus when he is in rage mood you don't want to be anywhere near him. Besides Angelique since she thought he was very sexy when he was pissed off.

"Oh my lord Xipe, I'm so sorry that she did that to you…I would never hurt you like that." She said while trying to give him a hug.

Pinhead pushed her off him and slowly walked passed her not even looking or even saying a word. Since he was so pissed off he was going to take his anger out of the prisoners of hell and since he was very dangerous right now, most of the prisoners suffering will be 100% legendary!

Angelique smiles and licked her finger knowing that her plan worked, she killed Kristy and left Mai for dead and now all she had to do was get closer to Pinhead and make him fell loved. '_I cant wait to return him to the lusty, hedonistic, greedy, indulgent Xipe I know and love.' _She thought and feeling very worked up about it from just thinking about her old Pinhead.

Back on earth Joey made it to the motel where both Heaven and Nightstar was staying at. She took them both in her car and started driving back to her house and trying her best to hide them. "I see you two became a hell demon, so ummm how did this happen?" Joey asked.

Nightstar did not meet her gaze she kept looking out the window and having Heaven's head on her lap trying to keep her wake. "She, found her father and sent him to heaven but she…didn't go and the princess stabbed her to kill her baby…" She said with blood tears running down her cheeks.

"I see…is there anyway to save her?" Joey asked.

"Us cenobites cant live long on earth without a human skin to be summoned into, all I have is a week to live but…Kristy don't look like she even has a week, but the only other way we can live on earth is having blood pump into our body…it wont do much but it will keep us alive but we will be very weak." Nightstar explained.

Joey felt like crying seeing her best friend dying right before her eyes and it pained her so deeply, but she knew she had to be strong and try to find away to break into the blood bank and get some blood packs to try and keep them alive.

After they made it back at Joey's house she thought it would be best to keep Both Mai and Kristy in her secret room behind the bookshelf, just so others wouldn't see demons staying in her house. But she had to get blood from the blood bank to keep them alive and mostly Kristy since it looked like she didn't have much time left.

Tiffany laid Kristy down on the bed in the room and put some warm blankets on her, while Joey went to get a box of blood for them. Nightstar took a nice hot bath to clam her down from seeing her so called sister get beat up and stabbed, and now dying slowly.

Nightstar started to cry again in the bath seeing the water turn red from her blood tears and her wounds. "Oh why am I so weak, I couldn't even save…her…and now she is dying and her baby is more likely dead, thanks to me…I was so sacred…I couldn't even move." She cried into her hands.

"Oh Kristy its going to be okay, we will get you some blood." Tiffany said while stitching up Heaven's stab wound.

But all Heaven just did was smile at her but she didn't open her eyes since she was in so much pain, but two kinds of pains she was feeling. One the lose of her baby and two the wound. And that fact that she would never see Pinhead ever again, she knew she was going to die without him knowing that she's suffering on earth. And she knew more likely Angelique wouldn't tell him that she tried to kill her, more likely she would tell him that she picked to go to heaven with her father. And right now Heaven was thinking that she should of picked it if she knew this was going to happen to her.

After Nightstar came back from her bath she laid down on the couch in the room to go to see and try to get her mind off stuff and she was hoping that Kristy would make it, she just had too. She couldn't leave her little sister alone on earth to die. Nightstar started to think while she was on earth she mite as well go see her mother to see how she been the past 6 months without her in her life, but she thought since her mother Sarah was a slut and all she cared about was drinking, getting high, partying and getting laid. To even take a look at her own daughter in what she was ever doing in her life. Even thought Nightstar said that she hated her mother more then anything but deep down inside she loved and missed her mother so much that she could cry in her sleep.

After Joey came back from the blood bank she put one of those needles in Heaven's arms to pump blood into her body to keep her alive. Even thought it wont give her much energy to move but it will keep her alive. Almost like life support living off blood pumping into her body. Nightstar didn't need the blood in her body yet since she was still fine, but just had two days until it started to show. Her black hair would white and her skin would go more white just like Heaven's skin is now. Nightstar had to think of a way to get a message to Pinhead or even Chatterer back in hell but how?

Both Joey and Tiffany where in the kitchen talking about both Mai and Kristy and stuff. Joey put some water on to make them some tea.

"I cant believe that both Mai and Kristy are both demons and Kristy is slowly dying and Mai only had a week to live until she started to die too." Tiffany cried. "All the years we spent together now, she is a demon that is dying…"

"Don't say that! Kristy is not going to die, she has blood pumping into her right so she is going to stay alive…" Joey said but not looking at Tiffany in the eye.

"Yeah but she wont be awake, its like she is on life support…so its going to be like she is dead…and Mai don't have much time left too, do you know the look on her mothers face when I told her I still couldn't find her…and now she is here as a demon…" Tiffany said while having tears run down her cheek.

Joey poured them both cups of tea and put milk and sugar in both there drinks. "We just have to have faith that's all." She takes a sip of her hot tea.

"But what if Pinhead comes to earth to look for her, and since we have both of them he mite try and kill us." Tiffany mixes the milk and sugar in her tea. "We both how mean Pinhead can be…just look what he did to you."

Joey closed her eyes remembering when Pinhead came after her and Elliot helped her beat him. But Elliot was now gone…and he was the only man that she ever fell for, no man can ever beat Elliot so the only one she fell for was a woman and that was Tiffany. "Yeah I remember…he was a pain in my ass and killed one of y best friends Terri…now she is also a hell demon like Kristy, that's two of my best friends now that he took that pin face prick! Now all I have is you now…" She took another sip of her tea.

"You wont lose me to him, I promise Joey I'm not going anywhere. I will stay with you forever and until the end of time." Tiffany said while giving Joey a kiss on her lips.

"I love you Tiffany, you're the only one I will have in my heart, no one else I promise my love." Joey kissed Tiffany back and careless her face and moved some hair from her face.

Tiffany moaned from Joey's touch and she slide her hands under her Tee top and unhooking her bra while making out with her. "Never leave me either, Joey I want to stay with you forever." She whispered.

Back in the room where both Mai and Kristy where staying in, Kristy slowly opened her eyes but she was still too weak to sit up or even move really. "Xipe…" She whispered with blood tears running down her cheeks. "I'm so sorry I left you…I love you" She rubbed her belly hoping that her baby was still alive.

Mai woke up from hearing Kristy's whispers, and went over to her. "Oh I'm so happy that your awake, I thought you where going to die." She started to cry again.

"I still mite die…I'm so weak I cant even move, oh where are we?" Kristy asked while looking around the dim room.

"We are at your friends house Joey's and Tiffany is here too, they took us in and got blood for us so we can stay alive." Mai explained.

"Oh I'm happy to have them here with me just like you…you need to open the box to call Xipe so he can find out what happen to us…" And after that Kristy passed out again.

"KRISTY!" Mai cried. "I will find away to summon Xipe here and save us, I promise." She said while holding on to Kristy's hand.

**( Well that's all for this chapter, I know its short but I ran out of ideas for this chapter, I know its very sad but not all story are happy through the whole thing, but don't worry it will get happier later on hehe. The name is the next chapter will be called ****I'm Not your Babe****. ) **

**Pinhead~ How dare that Angelique bitch!**

**Me~ 0.0 yeah she is mean…**

**Pinhead~ I'm gonna kill her!**

**Me~ you go do that well I write more for the next chapter, *smiles* well I love you all**

**Pinhead~ *runs back in hell to kill Angelique* **

**Me~ Pinhead? *looks around for him* **


	15. I'm not your Babe

**(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah, Amber and Richard. This fic has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)**

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 15**

**I'm not your Babe**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Drama/Hurt/Comfort.**

A day later on earth Nightstar went to go see her mother, she couldn't help it she really missed her. As Nightstar walked through the dark streets of New York city to go Sarah. When she made it to her old house, she could see how her mother hadn't really took care of it.

As she looked in the window she could see that her mother had been drinking more then before and doing drugs. And there on the chair she saw her mother watching T.V and smoking her cigarette and drinking her rum like a crazy woman. Before Nightstar could even think she kicked down her old door and ran in the house and at her mother.

"MOTHER!" Nightstar shouted as stopped right in front of her crying her eyes out. "I missed you so much! I forget that a month in hell is 6 months on earth…"

At first Sarah didn't believe that this demon this was her beautiful daughter Mai. But when she looked deep into her white eyes and listened to her voice, she just knew it was her little Mai. "MAI!" Sarah jumped off the couch and hugged her daughter tight in her arms. "But how? And did you just say you where in hell?"

"Yeah mom…I will tell you the whole story." Mai said without trying to cry so much. After she was done telling her mother of how she became a cenobite and how she opened the box of hell and how Pinhead took both her and Kristy to hell.

"Kristy didn't take you…and that's how you became this thing." Sarah and thought about it for a minute. "A box that can open the gates of hell, hmm? Well your back now so why does that matter?"

"What do you mean? I have to go back same with Kristy or we are gonna die, Kristy is the one who dying now and I only have a week…" Mai said. "Unless I get summoned into a human skin."

"Then I will summon you in a human skin then…" Sarah said. "Right? I guess I skin someone so I can have you back.

"No! it wont work, I'm not in hell to be summoned…and I wont leave Kristy to die! I love her as a sister." Mai said while getting up from the couch. "Joey has the box of hell somewhere at her house, I'm gonna find it and summon Xipe here to take us back."

Sarah got up and grabbed Mai's arm. "Fuck Kristy! I wont lose you again! Please don't summon anyone to take you back!" She shouted.

Mai could not believe of what her mother just said. "How can you say that! If I don't go back I will die! Plus I love Kristy with all my heart and plus I meet someone in hell that I have fallen for…big time, so that's why I need to go back…" Mai said just thinking of Chatterer.

"WHAT! Who in hell out of all places could you have fallen for? Your only 13 you don't know what even love is yet! Well fine if you go back I will summon you into a skin!" Sarah said.

"NO! mother I don't want to come back I love it in hell and I love Chatterer! Or Alex what he was once called, now please I must go!" Mai pushed Sarah off her and ran out the door and back to Joey's house.

A day later in hell, that's two weeks back on earth Angelique was so happy of what she had did, and she knew now that both Mai and Kristy would be dead 100% now since it was weeks back on earth. She was so happy that she was in the battle room with her cenobites that fallowed her and not Xipe singing a song that made Pinhead come to that room.

"Oh my dear lord Xipe I have a song I wrote just for you." She said smiling at Pinhead as he took a seat to watch.

_I know that we are I know you may love I just can't be with you like this ._

She started to dance in a very sexy way that would make any guy go crazy. ( They same way in the music video of the lady gaga)

_She's got both handsin her she won't look at you,Won't look at youShe hides true loveEn su 's got a halo 'round her know that I love you like Mexico, this point I gotta choose,nothing to loose._

Angelique started to feel her own body up and sucking on her fingers to get Pinhead worked up.

_Don't call my 't call my name, Xipe.I'm not your babe.I'm not your babe, 't wanna kiss, don't wanna smoke one cigarette and 't call my 't call my name, Xipe. Xipe. -pe. _

"Just stop. Please. Just let me go. Xipe. Just let me go."She said rubbing her leg on Pinhead's chest.

_She's not broken,She's just a her boyfriend's like a dad, just like a all those flames that burned before he's gonna fight your fight, gonna cool the know that I love you like Mexico, this point I gotta choose,nothing to loose Don't call my 't call my name, Xipe.I'm not your babe.I'm not your babe, 't wanna kiss, don't wanna smoke my cigarette and 't call my 't call my name, Roberto._

She licked Pinhead's lips and from what she could see, he was getting very worked up and horny as hell.

_Xipe. Xipe. Xi-pe. __Xi-pe. Don't bother 't bother me. XipeDon't call my 't call my name, Fernando.I'm not your babe.I'm not your babe, 't wanna kiss, don't wanna touch. 't call my 't call my name, Xipe.I'm not your babe.I'm not your babe, 't wanna kiss, don't wanna smoke my cigarette and 't call my name._

Pinhead slowly started to feel her body up and down while she gave him a lap dance. He didn't know why but he just couldn't help himself when she was all over him this.

_Don't call my name, .__Xipe. Xipe. Xi-pe. __Xi-pe. Don't call my 't call my name, Xipe.I'm not your babe.I'm not your babe, 't wanna kiss, don't wanna smoke my cigarette and 't call my 't call my name, Xipe!_

Before they knew it they where both going at it like wild animas right in front of everyone. Angelique knew her plan worked now Pinhead was hers forever now. And there was nothing in her way that could take him from her.

After they where done having crazy wild anger sex Angelique was so happy she was starting to glow from being so happy. "Oh Xipe I love you so much!" She whispered in his ear.

But Pinhead didn't love you the same way like he loved Kristy, the sex he had with her was just out of anger nothing more nothing less. "I don't love…and now I want you to fucking leave me alone now!" He snapped.

"But we just made love?" Angelique asked not getting why he's telling her to leave.

"We didn't make love I just fucked you because I felt like it! Now fucking leave me alone!" He yelled.

Angelique got up and quickly got dressed and ran down the hall way. She just couldn't believe that she just got used for sex. Out of all people she got used by Pinhead, she was so shocked.

Mean while back on earth Kristy was on the break of death, and same with Mai but Kristy was much more worse then Mai since she has not waken up for a full week now. But both of them had human blood being pumped into there bodies to keep them alive.

Mai knew her end was very near she couldn't really move or even talk. Until she rolled over and saw her cell phone fall out of her bunny bag. '_My cell…I cant text Chatterer! I gave him my other phone and he's in my fav 5!_'

Mai picked up her cell with all her power, then started to text Chatterer back in hell and hoping it would send.

_Dear Alex it's me Nightstar aka Mai I need your help plz! Me and Heaven are both on earth dying we don't have much time left and I fear that Heaven only has 3 more days left so plz tell lord Xipe that Angelique stabbed Heaven and left us to die…plz help us, we are at Joey Summerkill's house, plz hurry my love._

Mai watched her cell while it was saying sending until it said it got sent. She was so happy that it worked more then happy now all she had to do was wait until he texted her back. Mai tried to call out for Joey but she couldn't since she had become so weak she couldn't even really move. After 5 minutes later she saw that she got a text back, Mai picked up her cell and read the text message.

_Oh my dear Nightstar! I'm so happy that you are alive, yes I just told lord Xipe about Angelique and stuff but he said he would deal with her after we come and get you. But we can only get to you if someone opens the box, so we hope that will be soon. I love you Nightstar more then anything. _

Mai smiled and closed her eyes to slip into sweet unconsciousness, she knew deep down in her heart both Chatterer and Pinhead would find away to save them she just knew it.

But no one knew that Sarah had broke into Joey's house a week ago after Mai's visit, she found the box and took it home with her to find a way to open it. She didn't want Mai to go back but she knew if she wanted her daughter back she would have to summon her in human skin for her to stay alive on earth. Sarah didn't know if she had the balls to kill someone and take there sink off and use black magic to open the gates of hell to summon her own daughter back to earth. She didn't now if it was the right thing to do, but she knew the only way to keep Mai alive was to open the gates to hell and send her back.

Sarah took a smoke of her cigarette and looked down at the box. How it was just asking to be opened, but she didn't know if she wanted to open it or not because Sarah didn't know what would happen if she did open it. She eyed it up and down and then side to side wondering how to open it. '_Hmm? I wonder how I'm so post to open it?_' She thought to herself.

She picked it up and started to mover her fingers letting them guide her to open the puzzle box. After she was done opening it she saw the bright lights fill her house and saw the wall open up to see the four cenobites of hell walk into her living room.

"THE FUCKING BOX! YOU OPENED IT WE CAME!" Pinhead shouted. You could tell he was still in a pissed off mood and after what Chatterer had told him he was so mad that he was going to take it out on anyone who got in his way. More likely he would take who ever opened the box but right now he didn't care he was going to find Kristy and Mai. "Butterball! Female! Call Dreamer, Channard, Camerahead, Pistonhead See-dee, Barbie and last Chatterbeast! Tell them to come to earth to help me find Heaven and Nightstar plus I know some of them would love to see both Joey and Tiffany again!"

"Yes my lord, but what about her?" Butterball asked while pointing at Sarah.

"Hmmm? I don't care what you do with her just give me the box so no one else will try and bug us well we are looking for Nightstar and Heaven, if you want to kill her be my guess I don't care!" He snapped as he left Sarah's house with Chatterer fallowing him.

"I'm coming Heaven, just hang in there!" Pinhead whispered. ( Living on a prayer by Bon Jovi. Like saving music lol )

_Once upon a timeNot so long agoTommy used to work on the docksUnion's been on strikeHe's down on his luck...it's tough, so toughGina works the diner all dayWorking for her man, she brings home her payFor love - for loveShe says: We've got to hold on to what we've got'Cause it doesn't make a differenceIf we make it or notWe've got each other and that's a lotFor love - we'll give it a shotWe're half way thereLivin' on a prayerTake my hand and we'll make it - I swearLivin' on a prayerTommy got his six string in hockNow he's holding in what he usedTo make it talk - so tough, it's toughGina dreams of running awayWhen she cries in the nightTommy whispers: Baby it's okay, somedayWe've got to hold on to what we've got'Cause it doesn't make a differenceIf we make it or notWe've got each other and that's a lotFor love - we'll give it a shotWe're half way thereLivin' on a prayerTake my hand and we'll make it - I swearLivin' on a prayerWe've got to hold on ready or notYou live for the fight when it's all that you've gotWe're half way thereLivin' on a prayerTake my hand and we'll make it - I swearLivin' on a prayer_

Pinhead and Chatterer made it to Joey's house they stood right outside knowing that both Nightstar and Heaven where inside slowly dying.

**( Wow what a chapter lol and cool music for pinhead to save Heaven with lol I'm happy to have Pinhead back now Pinhead to the rescue! The name of the next chapter ****Run Joey run!) **

**Pinhead~….. Your creepy **

**Me~ how? *looks up from laptop***

**Pinhead~ making me and Angelique =_=;; ewwww!**

**Me~ well I needed to do something duh! *rolls eyes* **

**Pinhead~ and pinhead to the rescue? I'm not superman!**

**Me~ No your super pinhead! *smiles* wait where you going?**

**Pinhead~ Leaving your crazy and creepy! *runs off* **

**Me~ 0.0; that was odd…well I love you all *runs after pinhead* **


	16. Run Joey run!

(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah, Amber and Richard. This fic has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 16**

**Run Joey Run**

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Drama/Horror/Supernatural**.

Pinhead broke open Joey's front door with his powers and walked in with Chatterer. Both Joey and Tiffany wont up in bed and quickly ran out to the living room to see Pinhead and Chatterer. Both girls where shocked and wondered how?

"Kristy! Mai! Where are they?" Pinhead calmly asked. "I know there here now tell us!"

Joey was not going to hand her friends over to Pinhead just like that and plus she hated him for what he did to Terri all those years ago, and too Doc. "You can go fuck yourself!" She spited at him.

Pinhead's eyes went wide with anger, he was in no mood for her childish games. "Hmm still so spirited as ever Joey, but now I am in no mood for you! TELL ME NOW!" He shouted.

Joey threw a glass at Pinhead and took Tiffany's hand and ran out the door as fast as she could. But that just made Pinhead even more mad, and now she was going to get it 100 times worse then last time he went after her.

Joey ran through the streets of New York with street lights blowing up and wires breaking and flying at both Joey and Tiffany. Both Tiffany and Joey because they could hear something.

"Tiffany! I am your doctor, its time for your check up!" Channard said while slowly walking over to her.

Tiffany shook her head and ran again far away from him as she could. While Joey saw another cenobite walking towards her.

"Joey! You little bitch come to me so I can take close up picture of you!" Camerahead said, once known as Doc Fisher her old best friend.

"Doc no!" Joey cried. "Please you where my friend, why do this!"

"Because, you got me killed! Now its time we play photo time!" he said while walking faster at Joey. But Joey shook her head and ran down the street to get away from him and to look for Tiffany.

All the cenobites spit up to go after Tiffany and Joey. Channrard, Chatterbeast, Barbie, Chatterer went after Tiffany, and Camerahead, See-Dee, Dreamer, Pistonhead and Pinhead himself went after Joey.

Joey ran down the streets just like last time Pinhead went after her. But she didn't have the box to help her, he had it so all she could do was run for her life and try to find a way to take it from him. As she stopped in central park to catch her breath until she hared sound like she once hared long ago.

"Oh Joey long time no see, and yes my dreams are still very wonderful indeed." Dreamer said while standing next to Pistonhead.

"Terri! JP!" Joey said. "Please stop this…" she cried.

"Oh Joey, we cant stop since we no longer follower earths rules and I have missed you so much, remember when I stayed at your place and he had girls night, oh those days where fun. We can do that again just join us and tell us where Kristy and Mai are." Dreamer said.

"Yeah baby the pleasures will be ten times better then sex." Pistonhead said with his head twitching.

Dreamer slowly walked over to Joey same as Pistonhead. But knew what they did last time so she took off from them and kept running to find Tiffany.

Tiffany hided in a book shop that was closed. She just hopped that they wouldn't find her. She saw what Channard could do, since last time he killed Pinhead so she knew very well what he could do to her. But it was no use Chatterbeast found her and started running after her. As she ran she saw Barbie walking towards her from a dark ally way. Tiffany stopped and looked at him then before she knew it he started to blow fire at her, but she moved out of the way just in time.

"AHHHHH!" Tiffany screamed and she started running again for her life. But she didn't make it far since she ran right into Chatterer.

He grabbed her and held her so she couldn't move and ready to kill her. "NO! please! I will tell you where they are, I will tell you where both Mai and Kristy is if you let me go!" Tiffany cried.

Chatterer looked at her then hit her so hard that it knocked her out cold. But he didn't kill her since she was willing to tell him where both Mai and Kristy was, so he thought it was better just to bring her to Pinhead.

Mean while Mai was so weak she couldn't move, she started to cry since she knew she was going to die, since it seemed like Pinhead and Chatterer where not coming. Just as she was going to close her eyes to let the sweet darkness of death take her away, she saw the wall open up with a big bright light coming through it. Then before she knew it Mai could see a cenobite walk out of the portal but one she never saw before. He had spiky blood red hair that some of it went to his shoulders and he wore a cassock like Pinhead's but he didn't have any wounds on him what so ever, he didn't have pale skin like more of the cenobites.

He looked down at Mai and then put his finger to his lips and said. "Shhh! I'm taking Kristy back to hell, don't worry the others have came to find you. There going after both Tiffany and Joey from hiding you…tell Xipe that Kristy is very safe." Then after that he picked up Kristy and carried her through the portal and then it closed behind him. But the door that kept her room hidden was now opened so anyone could find her.

Mai shouted out for help with all strength so someone could hear her. But soon her hopes came true both Butterball and Female came running in the room where she was.

"Nightstar!" female shouted as she went over to her and picked her up in her arms. "Its okay I will take you home…" She whispered. "Tell Xipe I found Nightstar, but it looks like Heaven is not here."

Butterball nodded his head and ran off to find Pinhead and the others. But he was not all that fast since he was a fat ass, he was slow as hell and he had no idea where Pinhead could be.

Mean while Joey was still running for her life, and still could not find Tiffany anywhere. Joey ducked out since she one of those deadly CD's flying at her. "AHHHH!"

She fell to her knees and looked up at Pinhead who was laughing at her. She looked around to see every cenobite all around her and saw that Chatterer was carrying Tiffany in his arms unconscious but not hurt.

"TIFFANY!" Joey shouted in fear.

"Oh you suffer beautifully my dear, but I'm here for business not pleasure! Now for the last time tell me where Kristy and Mai are now!" Pinhead said.

Joey shook her head still standing her ground and ready fight and not backing down. "Fuck you! You ugly piece of shit!" She shouted.

Pinhead's anger had reached its limit he threw at hook at her shoulder and pulled her towards him. "No more games!" He summoned more chains to hook into her flesh.

"AHHH!" Joey screamed out in pain, she didn't have hooks in her face but she had them in her arms, shoulders, stomach and legs. "Fuck you Pinhead!" She shouted. '_Oh Elliot I need you!'_ She thought to herself.

"Oh I love how spirited you are! I'm loving making you bleed and suffer in pain." Pinhead said with a smile on his face.

But before he could try killing her Butterball came running and telling him to stop. "My lord! Nightstar was found! Female took her back to hell!" He shouted.

Pinhead smiled but it was quickly faded. "And as for Kristy?" He asked.

Butterball didn't meet his gaze and just looked down at the ground. "She was missing but the bed she was on was still warm." he said.

Pinhead was in over load in anger and then he made an earthquake that made everyone fall on there ass. "She better be in hell then!" He shouted, and after that he and all the other cenobites where gone leaving Tiffany and Joey alone in the streets.

Joey picked up Tiffany in her arms and started to cry. "I'm so sorry Tiffany and I'm sorry Mai, Kristy that I couldn't save you!" She cried.

Joey carried Tiffany back to her house and laid her down on her couch and then walked into the room where she had Kristy and Mai, to find a clue into how they got found but there was nothing. And the other thing that was on her mind was that who opened the box and told Pinhead that she had Mai and Kristy.

Mean while back in hell Pinhead looked everywhere to find Kristy but there was no such luck. He had to wait until Mai woke up so he could ask her, but the thing that was bugging him was how did Kristy get back to hell on her own if she was weak.

Two hours later Mai finally woke up and saw Chatterer sitting on a chair next to her. She looked around to find that she was in Channrard's chamber. "Kristy!" She got out of the bed and looked around but she didn't see her anywhere. "KRISTY!" Mai shouted.

She started to run down the hall until she ran right into Pinhead face first. "Owch!" Mai shouted. "Xipe! Have you seen Kristy?"

Pinhead's eyes went wide from that. "No I thought you knew?" He said and trying to keep clam.

"No all I know is a cenobite took her to hell, but he looked odd sine he had hair and no wounds what so ever. His hair was blood red and he had yellow eyes and a wore a cassock like yours." she said.

Pinhead started to think, he had never seen a cenobite that looked like that ever in his whole life in hell. "Hmmm? Very odd I had ever seen a cenobite like that before." He started to think really hard.

"Well go back to Channard's chamber to rest up and I will ask around to see if anyone knows anything." Pinhead said while walking down the hall.

The first place was going to look as at Angelique's chamber since was the one who tried to kill Kristy and Mai and left them for dead. He just walked in her chamber without knocking. "Angelique! Do you know a cenobite with blood red hair and no wounds!" Pinhead snapped.

"Hmm? Oh and now why would someone like me know something like that." Angelique smirked.

"Hmm? Okay now I know your hiding something from me now tell me!" Pinhead said while pushing her angst the wall and grabbed her neck. "Tell me what you know!" He shouted.

"Fine I will tell you, the only know I know that looks like that is the one and only Richard my sisters old lover, be I know he must look like shit now…hmm he must of got someone to help him, someone young so he can take his body once he got what ever it is that he wants, there happy now!" Angelique explained.

Pinhead started to think of who this Richard guy would use for a new body and that would take Kristy, he really couldn't think of who. The only one Pinhead could think who would do it would be Frank or Trevor, Pinhead left Angelique's chamber and went to the prisoners hell.

Mean while back on earth Joey was still freaking out and how she almost got killed same with Tiffany. She looked at the wounds she had on her from the hooks, she start to rub rubbing alcohol on them. It hurt like hell but she knew she had to clean them. As she put band-aids on them she saw that Tiffany was fine no marks on her what so very. Joey smiled and cuddled with her on the couch and put the T.V on to watch the news, or something that was good.

But what they didn't know was that Sarah was watching them through there window with an evil smile on her face. The cenobites let her go because she gave them Kristy and Mai or so she thought but her plan was to summon Mai into a human skin so she could live once again, and the one she was going to pick was Tiffany for lying to her about Mai and hiding Kristy from her. So this was her evil dark plan to get back at her plus she thought Mai would look very lovely in that body.

Sarah was gonna wait for the right time to do it plus she needed to find out to take someone's skin off without cutting it up too much. She knew this was going to be a very messy job but if it was to get her daughter back then so be it.

Back in hell Mai was so weak still and she hated feeling like this. She saw that Chatterer never left her side, and for that she knew that he really loved her and she loved him more then anything. '_I love you so much Chatterer…Alex,' _she closed her eyes and smiled. _'Mai is now dead, I'm Nightstar now and forever until the end of time. And mom mother she is dead to me, the only cenobites that matter to me now is Heaven, Chatterer and Xipe. My new family.' _then she went to sleep to dream about her lover.

Pinhead and Butterball checked both Franks and Trevor's hell and saw that Trevor's was empty, so he was the one who took his Kristy. But thing is Pinhead had no idea where he took her, and the lost parts of the Labyrinth would be hell to look for them through since no one really knows how big it is and they could be anywhere out there. He wouldn't even know where to start looking for them, and the time he ran through the lost parts it could take him forever to find them and then it would be too late.

This pissed him off so much, first Angelique lied to him about Kristy and Mai then she tried to kill them and now Kristy was kidnapped at some place in the Labyrinth Leviathan knows where she could be. Then it hit him Leviathan should know where she is. He is the god and all seeing then he would know something. As Pinhead walked to Leviathan's chamber he saw Angelique standing by the door a big smile on her face.

"So was it her ex lover?" She said. "See he still loves her and she loves him, Xipe see how many times she hurts you? She takes off on you to earth now this."

"FUCK OFF! I know very well that you left her for dead on earth and that you stabbed her to kill our baby, and if find out our baby is dead and once I know Heaven is safe. I will come after you same with Chatterer for what you did, and I will make sure that you will never see the sun light or moon light ever AGAIN! You will be 6 feet under not alive!" Pinhead said while walking passed her into Leviathan's chamber.

"Even if she does come back its not like she will live long while I'm still here." Angelique whispered to herself then walked away.

Pinhead bowed his head at the big golden diamond in the sky. "My lord Leviathan I need your help my lord." He said but not looking up at him.

"What is it my son? What do you need my help with?" He asked.

"Kristy…I mean Heaven is missing and no one knows where she is, plus I think Trevor took her somewhere in the lost parts of the Labyrinth, and I also think it has something to do with this Richard guy." Pinhead said while gazing up at his god.

Leviathan didn't like this not one bit, since Kristy had the Azoth within her body and anyone could take that power to become a god, witch was not good at all. "I see, I will see what I can do to find them but the lost parts are hard for my powers to work since Richard rules those parts so my power are not very good there but lets see what I can do." Leviathan used his power to sense her aura deep within the Labyrinth.

It was faint but he just sensed her aura but it was just outside of the Labyrinth, she was still very weak from being earth for so long but he knew it was her. "I found her my son." He said.

"Really? don't you know where?" Pinhead got up to his feet getting ready to run to go save her.

"She is…outside of the Labyrinth very far away, I know this since her aura was very faint but it was her, she is still weak from being on earth but she is fine. But I fear she is in…"

Pinhead's heart felt like it was gonna jump out of his chest from hearing this but he knew he had to save her.

"She is in the House of Truth just right outside of Hades realm, it will be hell to get to her since the house is surrounded by water the black water that can burn anyone that touches it." Leviathan explained.

Pinhead frowned but he knew that he had to get her back even if it means he would have to die to save. But he was not going alone he was going to ask some of the other cenobites to help him get her. Plus he needed to find a fast way to get there.

After he called some of the cenobites to help him they all where ready to leave, since Leviathan gave him a fast way to get there. The cenobites that where coming where Female, Butterball, Chatterbeast, Stitch, Camerahead and last Engineer. They where all ready to go, Pinhead didn't bring Chatterer since he wanted to stay with Nightstar to make sure she was okay.

Mean while far in the House of Truth Heaven was deep in sleep laying on a soft bed with a no windows only a fireplace to give her light. Trevor moved some hair from her face and then put his hand on her stomach to see that her baby was still very much alive, from a stab like that most babies would of died but since her baby was a god it was going to take a lot more then that to kill it.

"So lovely so soft, so very powerful without you even knowing it my dear." Trevor whispered in her ear. "Now your mine once again, and that pin face freak cant even touch you now my dear." He kissed her on the cheek then left the room to let Heaven get lots of rest.

**( Well that's it for now lol hehe I hoped you liked it sorry it took long I was running out of ideas for it. The next chapter will be called ****The House of Truth ****) **

**Pinhead~ … that was fun going after joey like that. **

**Me~ I know hehe, **

**Pinhead~ I want food!**

**Me~ when do you eat? Oh well let go get KFC then **

**Pinhead~ fine *leaves* **

**Me~ I love u all hehe until next time. *fallows pinhead* **


	17. The House of Truth

(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah, Amber and Richard. This fic has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 17**

**The House of Truth **

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly Comfort/Hurt/Drama.**

Heaven slowly woke up and looked around, to see that she was not at Joey's house or even in her chamber back in hell. She was in a big room that didn't really have any lights, the only light she had was the really big fire place. She looked down that the bed she was on to see that it was all red and white and made out of silk sheets. She didn't know where she was but Heaven called out for Pinhead but he didn't come. Heaven walked over by the door and opened it to see a dark hallway that looked really old, but it was nothing like that Labyrinth where she lived it was much different like an old castle or something. As she walked down the creepy dark hallways she could feel the baby in her womb kicking like crazy, it was like her baby was telling her something, something like the way she is going is very dangerous.

"Hello?" Heaven called out. No answer. She walked all the way down to the floor below. Underneath the staircase and between two grizzly bears, a grandfather's clock was slowly ticking its way through the early morning, reminding Heaven that she'd spent yet another hour in this nightmare of a place. A skull of what had once been some kind of antelope hung to her right and a grey wolf had been placed in a corner. The area also housed a flowering shrub, a wooden couch, chairs with no pillars and a small cabinet. There was another eerie-looking hole in the wall on the other side of the room. She walked up again and descended the second staircase. The other room seemed to be about the same size as the one she'd just visited. A single torch was lighting up the area and the crisply burning fire was sprouting showers of sparks into the air. Heaven started to feel uncomfortably hot. She walked over to some crates, the only items in the otherwise empty room. The print said; _Caution. Extremely flammable. _Meaning the crates were probably filled with explosives or the like. She thought it best to keep her distance.

Back on the upper floor, she found a door hidden behind pillars of bamboo-like material and entered a narrow pathway with walls of dark stone. Human shapes and figures were protruding from the walls and ceiling. Though the limbs were of stone, Heaven still found the unnerving sight to be extremely macabre. She missed Xipe so much just the thought of him sent a sweet, warm, tingling sensation rushed through her body and she felt her cheeks glowing. "Xipe…Where are you?" She whispered to herself.

The creepy corridor ended at a closed door with a strange carving on it that resembled a sun. She turned the knob, pushed the door open and peeked inside. Was there a shadow sitting in the darkness? She walked a few steps into the room for a better view when suddenly the door slammed shut. Heaven's body spun around and then she turned and squinted into the darkness.

"Who's there?" Heaven said while looking around the room.

Eerie, squeaky sounds and hazy breathing emerged from the dark void beyond and scared Heaven. Terrified, she hurried back to the door.

"Poor Heaven…"

"Angelique put you through quite a bit, _didn't she_?"

Her eyes were slowly adjusting to the murky room. She saw weird equipment and posters in the back, bookcases along the walls and a statue half buried in the floor in front of her. But someone was still hiding in the shadows.

"Unlike Amber, she was always a troublemaker. A _bad_ apple."

More grunting and gurgling, menacing sounds were rising from the gloominess ahead. Faces of stone were stirring at her from everywhere. She was really starting to get anxious. What the man said next stirred up a turmoil of emotions inside Heaven as the truth her parents had hidden from her, a truth she wished she had never learned, was revealed.

Deep down she already knew, but to hear it spoken aloud, from someone she'd thought was only trying to help, was a blow to the stomach. Then she felt nothing but numbness.

"But then along came that asshole, Larry. He _stole_ Amber away from me!"

"Of course, then you came along, my dear. My dear Kristy. Fate brought you back to me!"

Richards hands frantically pushing the wheels, he started rolling towards Heaven at lights speed while laughing hysterically. "Now you are mine. _All mine!_"

Heaven screamed, jerked the door up and dived through the doorway. The old man leaped out of his chair and grabbed Heaven's leg, which caused the young girl to fall. She felt Richard's scrawny, skeleton like fingers groping and grasping her thigh. It felt like she was being molested by a mummy. She fought to free herself, but the persistent, breathing corpse refused to let go of her. He tore off the compress on her tight, and Heaven screamed in dread and pain as his dry, bony fingers bore deep into the open gash. His sneering and gurgling grew louder as he got more and more excited by the sight of fresh blood pouring out of Heaven's wound. He loosened the clutch on her leg and Heaven kicked him hard in the face and staggered to her feet. Hasting out of the dark hallway, she squeezed her hand on the bleeding wound while asking herself why._ Why was he doing this? Why was this happening to me?_

Richard's pupils grew wide as he saw his hand smeared in Heaven's blood, and a spark ignited in his otherwise dead, pallid eyes. "Azoth," he gurgled and with a serpent's tongue, he licked his hand free of the crimson fluid. His dried, wrinkled corpse twitched and jerked in excitement, and he felt an immense joy as he greedily slurped up the fresh bloodstains on the ground. Not a single drop was left behind. "_Azoth_."

Heaven ran the fastest she could back to the front door. It was closed. Had she closed it behind her when she thought the enteritis to the building? She couldn't remember. She pulled hard on the handle, but the door wouldn't budge. She heard gurgling and grunting behind her and dread shot through her body. _He _was coming for her. Heaven ran down one of the stairs to hide in the shrub below. Crouching between branches and leaves, she could hear Richard, searching around for _her. _His eerie breathing and the feverishly grunting while he was crawling over the floor was sickening. _Oh, please Xipe. Hurry up_

Richard stalled, hesitated and resumed pulling himself over the floor. Heaven went ice cold as she felt his scrawny fingers curling around her ankle. _He had found her._

Heaven tried to shake her foot free from Richard's clenching fingers, but he refused to let go. How could a crippled, old man be so strong? She kicked him so hard in the face he forced the old man to let go of his death grip. Heaven stumbled up the stairs, hasted down to the other room and crouched behind the explosive crates. It was a poor hiding spot and Richard was a good hunter. Though hiding was not her objective. Quite the contrary, she wanted to be found. It didn't take long before Richard had dragged his dried corpse down the steps and now he was glaring suspiciously in Heaven's direction.

"Is that you, over there?"

As the old man approached with an unusually high speed, Heaven darted out from behind the crates and grabbed the crisply burning torch a few feet away. She waited until the crawling fossil had circled the boxes, and then she threw the torch behind the crates. When she started running for the stair, she tripped on the tile and nearly twisted her ankle. Richard stretched out his long arms and grabbed a hold of Heaven's leg. Heaven heard the sound of wood burning. So did Richard. The old man turned his head and his expression froze.

"_KIRSSSSTYYYY!"_

The powerful explosion that followed roared through the entire building and made the floor shake. Heaven instinctively covered her head with her arms. When the white smoke had lifted, she rose and saw Richard's body lying motionless on the ground, covered in stone wreckage. The explosion had blasted a hole in the nearby wall and unraveled a hidden corridor. Heaven noticed something shiny between the large rocks that laid strewn around the floor. _Xipe! _She grabbed the golden key and hurried up to unlock the door.

But it was not Pinhead not at all, it was a very sexy Cenobite that she had never seen before. He didn't have any wounds on him most of them do and he had spiky red hair and he wore cassock like Pinhead's but his was a dark red. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Me? I have many names over the years of being in hell…" He said with an evil smile. "Hey, Heaven is it. You…" The cenobite stopped talking mid-sentence when he noticed the large gash on Heaven's thigh and the streaks of blood running down her leg. "Who did this to you?"

Heaven felt her eyes burning behind squeezed eyelids. Her hatred for this place, these people, was indescribable. The cenobite put both hands on her shoulders. His fingertips brushed her bare back ever so slightly. It made her skin burn.

"Did _he_ do this to you?" he asked. Heaven nodded. Her eyes remained shut.

"Richard?"

More nodding. She slowly opened her eyes. Her lips parted. Finally she spoke. "I didn't know, why he was after me…what did I do?" She cried blood tears and rubbed her belly hoping her baby was okay. She turned away. Her cheeks were burning with shame. And something else. An unfamiliar sensation was stirring deep inside her, a growing emotion that had not yet been allowed to surface to her conscious mind.

"Aw, don't worry about it," The cenobite comforted, fighting the urge to hug her. He removed his hands from her shoulders, placed his thumb and index finger on her chin and lifted her head, allowing their eyes to meet.

"I'm here now. Everything is going to be okay."

Cerulean eyes, filled with sorrow and fear, relief and gratitude. Clearer than the sky and deeper than the ocean, he could have stared into them for hours and be lost in his own world, forgetting all about time and space. Any other place any other time, he would have placed his hands around her head and curled his fingers into her sliver locks. Then he would have pulled her close to him and gently pressed her soft, delicate lips to his. Realizing what he was doing, he quickly shook himself free of the fantasy and mentally kicked himself for day dreaming while on a mission. Pretending that his growing emotions for the girl sitting next to him didn't exist.

Heaven buried her head in hands while the cenobite cleaned the gash. It felt like her skin was on fire. Then he flushed the gaping cut with saline and covered the injury with dry pads, gauze and tape. "There," He said smilingly when he was finished. "Good as new. Well, almost."

"Eh, we ought to get going."

His eyes avoiding Heaven, he started walking down the entrance hall. Heaven fought hard not to laugh.

"Hey," she called out. The cenobite turned and saw Heaven standing almost half way down the stair.

"It's this way," she said, jerking her head to the area below. Now the cenobite felt even more stupid.

"Right."

Heaven let the cenobite pass and walked behind him down the staircase, past Richard's body and into the secret hallway. She'd caught the cenobite red handed ogling at her breasts, and for some odd reason, she found it incredible amusing. She never found it amusing when men stared at her chest, quite the opposite, actually.

This corridor was somewhat wider than the previous one and had less disturbing figures. Occasionally there was a window of stained glass to their left. Heaven noticed little else. Her eyes were locked on The cenobite's back. When they'd almost reached the end of the hallway, Heaven could hear a odd sound. She turned. So did the cenobite. Was that…a noise? A voice…?

"_Azoth."_

Impossible, but still a reality. Richard had woken up. Resurrected from the dead, he'd resumed his quest for more Azoth.

"Quick, in here," the cenobite shouted. Heaven hasted through a door that the cenobite held open. The cenobite closed the door behind him and made sure he was standing between Heaven and the entrance. Piles of rocks and sacks of dirt laid strewn to their right and a demolisher lined the wall to their left. The sound of Richard's fingernails scraping on the door made chills go down Heaven's spine. The crippled man managed to knock the door open somehow, and crawled at full speed in Heaven's direction before coming to an abrupt stop. Without his knowledge, his robe had fastened in the demolisher's conveyor belt. The more he tried to drag his dried corpse forward, the more the cloth intertwined with the belt. The cenobite kicked the power generator to life and the conveyor belt started rolling, dragging Richard's body under the crushing wheels.

"Ki-Kirsty, Kirsty. KIRSSTY."

Heaven turned her head as the old man got crushed by the demolisher. The cenobite did not. He wanted to make sure that this time, the old man really was dead.

"Let's move on," he urged and caught her arm. The trio moved out of the mining area, through a door engraved with a yellow sun and entered a brightly lit hall that was empty except for yet another grandfather's clock. Heaven noticed it had been almost exactly twelve hours since she'd woke up in this castle suite after waking up on earth. The cenobite tried to open a door straight ahead, but it seemed to be locked from the other side.

"This one is open," Heaven said and stepped through the doorway, regretting it the next second. The door slammed shut behind her, leaving the cenobite in the foyer outside. Heaven tried to call out for the cenobite and tried desperately to pull the door open. Then a voice filled the air.

**( Sorry it took me so long to up date on this I was just busy than I got a very bad cold than I had writers block so that's why….Sorry I didn't add Pinhead in this chapter but I have to show what Heaven is up too, but don't worry Pinhead is on his way to where she is. The next chapter will be called. ****Trevor The Cenobite. )**

**Pinhead~ what the hell trevor really?**

**Me~ yes lol he needs a big part too babe. **

**Pinhead~ don't call me babe! *gets mad* **

**Me~ whatever I hope you liked this chapter I will update as soon as I can everyone I love you all. **

**Pinhead~ I don't…..*walks off***


	18. Trevor The Cenobite

(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah, Amber and Richard. This fic has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 18**

**Trevor The Cenobite **

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly. Horror/Drama/Hurt/Comfort. **

"You've been very naughty, Kristy. You've been causing me much grief."

Heaven quickly turned, but there was no one behind her. She started hammering on the door.

"What are you doing, Kristy? Just where do you intend to run?"

The voice was coming from everywhere and nowhere. She ran through the corridor and relief surged to her body when she found a door at the other end. She jerked it up and felt her hope sink.

"Aha. Looks like a dead end, my dear. How unfortunate."

In pure desperation, Heaven started kicking the wall. The voice echoed through the room once more.

"There's no need to be so upset, my dear."

'_Whose voice was this? Where was it coming from?' _She thought but then she knew, it sounded like the cenobite who was just helping her. But how could that be? And why?

"I will have you in my grasp soon enough."

She backed and nearly fell victim of a falling bookcase. The voice laughed.

"That was a close one, eh Kristy?"

The male voice continued mocking her as she ran through the dark corridor.

"Have you longed for me as I have longed for you?"

The door was still shut tight.

"I can see you clearly from here, Kristy."

She hammered her fists on the locked door. "Xipe! Anyone!" she shouted.

"How adorable you are, Kristy."

Heaven rubbed her belly and started to cry again.

"Oh, how I love thee Azoth."

Heaven had to find away out of here or she would end up dead. Or had to find a way to call for Pinhead somehow.

"Why must you run from me?"

She sank down to the floor.

"My dear Kristy, you simply cannot understand."

She rose and stepped backwards, away from the door.

"Everything I do is for you."

She couldn't have cared less about that he has done everything for her.

"At last, you are mine, Kristy."

Heaven heard a click and the door opened.

"Come to me, Kristy. Come to me, Krsity."

The last thing Heaven wanted was to meet the owner of this mocking, mysterious voice, but she had no other choice but to go through the door. She had to find a way out of here. She hurried out of the creepy hallway and walked out to a completely different location than before. Had the entire manor transformed? The door slammed shut behind her and she heard the lock click. The voice spoke again.

"The great Leviathan once said: _The most valuable thing in this world is the Great Truth_."

Heaven looked around the room. She noticed a large painting in the ceiling. There was no way to tell where the voice was coming from.

"Human beings…human life…They are not capable of grasping this truth. We cannot merely sit idle and await the future. We must dedicate our lives to the realization of the truth!"

The door behind her unlocked once more.

"Ah, Kristy…No My wife, come to me."

The only other door in the room was locked; she had no other choice but to enter the hallway again. _'I guess he have no intention of letting me go home,' _she thought to herself as she reluctantly stepped up the steps to the half open door. Pushing it all the way open, she noticed that the corridor had morphed into a small room with green light. Someone slammed the door shut behind her. Heaven turned. She now knew why this figure had seemed so familiar.

"Trevor?" She whispered.

The man in front of her moved laughingly towards her. Heaven backed all the way to the other part of the room. Trevor reached out his hand and stroked Heaven's cheek.

"Ah, Kristy. My dear holder of Azoth."

Heaven waved the hand away. "What is going on? Trevor but why?" She said.

"Azoth is the essence of life," he said. "We gods have the ability to convert it into power. We can live forever!" He drew a deep breath. "Your Baby, Heaven belongs to _me_."

The man started twitching and turning, and his entire body was contracting in what looked like painful spasms, though he never stopped laughing. It didn't stop until he looked like he The painful realization hurt to the bone. "_This man_," she reminded herself. "His eyes, his laughter, _he_ is evil, beyond doubt." He bent down and reached out his hand to Heaven.

"Come to me, Kristy. I will now extract the Azoth latent in you in order to realise the everlasting life of _as a god_."

Heaven ran out of the room and through an open door. Hadn't this door been closed just a minute ago? It didn't matter, this new Trevor was dangerous, even more so than the others that had been stalking her. She had to get away now. She ran through a corridor with red windows. Sinister laughter filled the air around her. The more she kept running, the more she seemed to get lost.

"I'm coming for you, Kristy."

The cenobite controlled magic and he had the ability to teleport. Running though the tunnel was a nightmare and Heaven though she would never make it out alive. Just when she was convinced that she was merely running in circles, she finally reached a flight of steps and ascended to a near empty area that seemed somewhat familiar. After going up another set of stairs, she noticed this area was an exact replica of where she had first entered this house, but this area had no door leading out of the building. Instead, the walkway ended in mid-air. She walked down the other set of stairs and through a door. She just wanted to get out, she hated this place and she just wanted to go home.

Mean while Pinhead and the other cenobites where on a boat crossing over to the House of Truth to save Heaven. No matter what the other said to Pinhead he thought all of this was his fault, only if he didn't take her here and turn her into cenobite. Since it seems like her being a hell demon she was more in danger than she was when she was human, but if she stayed a human more likely she would end up killing herself. And that's one thing Pinhead could not handle on his shoulders.

"Look! Xipe I see it!" Dreamer said.

Pinhead looked up from his daze and saw it the House of Truth where the once but powerful Richard lived or still live, no one really knows. All he cared about was getting his wife out of there and hope to Leviathan that his unborn child was okay. "I see it we should be there in 4 minutes." He said.

As the boat made it to the House of Truth the cenobites got off and walked up the steps to get inside. But the odd thing was that there was no door to get in. "Hmm? I guess we will have to make a new door then." Pinhead said to the others.

Mean while back inside. The monotonous ticking of a grandfather's clock lured her through an arched opening to a murky area only lit up by a couple of flickering torches, and from there she entered a place unlike any other she'd seen before. The room was circle round with an orange-red glow. A gaping hole in the centre took up most of the floor, thick pipes travelled along the ceiling and large fans were built into the wall.

Heaven smelled the stone covet ground near what looked like a small altar. The caduceus had been engraved in the stone above a small, spherical groove in the middle of the plate, suggested what was missing from the construction.

She left the area and walked into a tunnel supported by wooden beams and illuminated by torches. After a couple of minutes, the path divided in two and Heaven had to guess which way to go. She chose the right path, which ended at a locked door. She turned the key that had been left in the lock, opened the door and was back in the hall. There was a third door in the hall, but it was closed so tight one should think it was welded shut. Had it been sealed by some kind of demon power? Was this the way out? She walked back into the dark tunnels. Where in God's name was Xipe? Heaven noticed some irregularities in the wall and reached out her hand. The moment her fingers touched the wall, she felt a stabbing pain above the tail bone just above her tail. Her hand flew to her back. She was convinced she was bleeding but there were no traces of blood on her fingers. A red mark appeared on the wall, the exact same shape as her birthmark. What was going on here…?

The wall parted in two and revealed a cane of caduceus. Its wooden handle had started to corrode and the cane had fallen into disrepair. Heaven carefully removed the item and hurried back to the strange room. She made it without any distractions and put the cane with the two intertwining snakes into the groove. The ruby on top of the staff glimmered in the orange light. Suddenly the ground started to shake and sparks of electricity travelled along the walls and the pipes over Heavn's head. Next minute, the fans started rotating and the hole in the middle of the room filled up with red glowing magma. Heaven knew she had to be careful. If she fell into the pit, she would be toast…quite literally.

"Your effort is for naught."

Heaven gasped and lifted her gaze. Through the ascending heat and tiny bubbles of lava, she saw a familiar figure. Too familiar. A stab of pain. Now she would be forced to kill or to be killed. The realization hurt. She had to fight Trevor her ex lover the man she shot with a gun in the car to give his soul to her new lover Pinhead.

"How long do you plan to keep this up?"

The new Trevor lifted his head and squinted.

"Let's finish this, Kristy."

He vanished before Heaven's eyes, teleported to the other side of the hole, landed on top of the young girl and knocked her to the ground. Then he arched his body backwards, raised his hands in the air and laughed. A blue light surrounded his arms. Heaven hit her head back into his face making him let her go. "Meddlesome cur!" he exclaimed. "I've had it!"

He hurled his fist in the floor, which made the ground shake like an earthquake, and then he ran towards the terrified girl who was still lying on the ground. Heaven picked up a jade coloured stone and threw it at the now young, powerful and furious Trevor. The pebble bounced off and landed in the pit, which caused a burst of flames sprouting out of the well. It seemed to stun Trevor for a short moment. She continued to throw and kick stones into the crater while avoiding the cenobite for what felt like an eternity. He seemed to get more and more infuriated for each second that went by. Then a gush of wind. She had stepped onto a platform and activated one of the fans. The blazing air seemed to drain the cenobite of his powers. He stumbled backwards to the edge of the lava pit, and laughingly he dived into the inferno. It as if he had nothing to fear, not even death itself.

Heaven knew that no one could fall into hot-glowing magma and survive. Nevertheless, something just didn't feel right.

The ground was shaking and bits of sharp stone were falling from the ceiling. Had she activated some kind of self-destructive mechanism?

A large tremor made Heaven instinctively crouch down. The path to the right was blocked by large boulders, and she was stopped by a shut door to the left. She tried to turn the handle, but it wouldn't bulge. Something seemed to be snagged on the other side of the door, keeping it from opening. A glowing light in the corner of her eye and the smell of burnt meat caught her attention. Something was burning, moving…?

"Krisstyy!"

Impossible!

She hit the door and burst it open. Heaven flew through the doorway and into the tunnel. Another tremor caused her to fall to the floor. The flaming corpse was getting closer. Panic was building up in her. She stumbled through the tunnel on all four, her heart fiercely pounding in her chest. A falling statue. She had to use all her muscle force to prevent the heavy thing from squashing her. The orange light was growing closer and closer.

"Un-no!" She whispered to herself.

Suddenly the weight of the statue lifted and someone pulled her arm.

"Heaven, come on. Let's move!"

"Xipe!"

"This way, hurry. The building is going to fall down at any second."

The new Trevor, now merely a burning skeleton appeared in the doorway and made Pinhead's eyes go wide.

"What the- _fuck_! MOVE, NOW!"

He took Heaven's hand and together they ran out to the main hall with the flaming corpse closing in. Trevor reached the door first and blocked the only way out, screaming and waving his red-glowing limbs in a last desperate effort to stop Heaven from leaving. But he'd been on fire for too long and he soon crumbled to the floor. No Azoth could save him now and after a few minutes, there were only a few ounces of ash left of the cenobite. Heaven kicked the black powder.

"This time," she whispered. "You really are dead. You bastard."

She felt a mystical power flowing through the door leading out of the house of truth, and it opened when Pinhead placed a hand on it. It was dark outside like always, but now the sky had a clear blue colour. Behind them, the house of truth was now nothing more than a pile of boulders and large rocks. They had managed to escape just in time. Now they were heading into the darkness to the boat where the others where waiting. There was a small pitch and some sharp rocks ahead and Heaven, who was still walking around with no shoes on, cut her toe. Pinhead took her in his arms and carried her over the uneven terrain. He took her into the boat and sat her on his lap while Butterball road the boat back to the Labyrinth.

A Mouth later

**( Omg that was so fast lol only two more chapters to go now hehe I hope you all loved it as much as I loved writing it hehe. The next chapter will be called. ****Adam The New god****)**

**Pinhead~ I didn't get a big part in it!**

**Me~ hey Kristy has to fight on her own too you know *rolls eyes* **

**Pinhead~ I guess…Well I guess I will be in more in the next chapter.**

**Me~ see don't stop bitching *smiles* I love you all until next time. **

**Pinhead~ *rolls his eyes* comeon get to work!**


	19. Adam The New God

(Well I don't own any of the songs or the people from hellraiser there owned by Clive Barker or Hannibal Lecter. All I own is Mai/Nightstar, Dr Robin, Sarah, Amber and Richard. This fic has Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/Angst/Tragedy. Well enjoy)

**Whispers in the Dark**

**Chapter: 19**

**Adam The new god **

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly. Romance/Humour.**

"Come on just one more push, Heaven!" Channard said. "I can see its head come on!"

Heaven was yelling in pain and pushing as Channard was telling her to do. "Just get this kid out of me!" She shouted. Some much blood was coming out of her girl part, more than most woman. But Kristy was not a human no more so more blood comes out. Mai was next to her and holding her hand.

"Come on sis! Push!" Mai yelled.

" I am pushing you bitch!" Heaven shouted.

Pinhead was waiting outside the chamber just hoping his love would be all right and he didn't know what to think about his new son or daughter.

"Its gonna be okay my lord." Butterball said.

"But I'm having a god for a son, so how can I now feel worried." pinhead snapped.

"Oh my lord I know you two will be fine. You're the best at this stuff." Female said.

After 20 minutes Heaven finally had her baby, and he was so cute. He had black hair and his eyes where sliver, and his skin was tanned. But he also had fangs like his mother.

"He's so cute." Heaven whispered while holding him in her arms.

Pinhead came into Channard's chamber to see his wife and new son. "Heaven are you all right?" He asked.

Heaven nodded and passed there new son to Pinhead for him to hold. "I have not picked a name yet." She said.

Pinhead held the baby god in his arms and looked into his little sliver eyes. "Umm how about Adam?" He asked.

"I love that name Adam." Heaven said than fell asleep.

Pinhead sat on a chair with Adam in his arms rocking him to sleep. "My dear son, I can see that you will make one hell of a god. Leviathan will see to it that your powers will be in check. And he will train you when you become of age." Pinhead whispers.

Two months later Heaven and Pinhead have been trying to teach Adam to walk and talk. But he is learning very fast and Angelique really hated the baby so much, but she had plains for him.

Both Heaven and Pinhead kept a close eye on there son, they didn't want Angelique to do something bad to him or even try to get him hurt.

"So Xipe, I bet your son is making you proud. In how his powers are growing." Angelique said to Pinhead.

"Yeah he is, so what is it to you." Pinhead said looking very annoyed.

Angelique smiled and ran her fingers down Pinhead's cassock and lower. "Well if you ever get tired of all this, you where to find me." She purred.

Pinhead pushed Angelique off him and grabbed her by the neck. "Now you listen here! I don't want nothing to do with you! So fuck off and stay out of my life or I will rip you apart!" Then he pushed her over and walked away.

Angelique rubbed her neck and gave Pinhead the evil eye. She did have a plain for little Adam, no matter how long it would take or how many years she would get Adam.

Mean while Pinhead went to now his and Heaven's chamber that now there sharing same with the baby. He saw that Heaven put Adam to sleep after having some hot milk from her breast. "Hello my love how is our son?" Pinhead asked.

"He's doing just fine, but he eats a lot he-he." Heaven laughed. "Night Star was here playing with him but she went to go see Chatterer."

"I see…Well I'm have they both found love right?" He said while sitting next to Heaven on the bed. "I want you to keep a close eye on Angelique, I think she mite be up to her old tricks again." Pinhead held on to Heaven's hand. "You know her she never gives up when she wants something."

"Yes I know that very well, and if she even tries anything funny I will kill her myself or talk to Leviathan about her." Heaven said.

Pinhead laughed, he loved how dark Heaven got over the years even when she was a human. It just made him love her even more. "I know you can very well my dear." He kissed her on the lips.

"No sex tonight, I'm tired. My lord maybe next time." Heaven smiled than laid back down the bed and slowly fell asleep.

Pinhead looked down at her and rolled his eyes, since him and her had not had sex for a while now. But she will one day have her needs back and ride him like a pony. Everyone knew this was the starting of a new story that was soon coming and they would have to stop Angelique in any sick plains she has coming. But Pinhead and Heaven know very well they can stop her.

20 years later

**( Well that's it. Its all over this story is done. I could not think of anymore for this chapter so I will leave it at this hehe. I hoped you all loved it as much as I loved writing it. don't worry there will be a part 2. And that will be called The Fun House is the name of the next story hehe.) **

**Pinhead~ its all over?**

**Me~ for this one yes. *smiles* **

**Pinhead~ your going to leave people hanging like this 20 years later?**

**Me~ umm yes *smiles* Adam is all grown up hehe and hes a god of hell well another part of hell. The place where leviathan took Heaven remember.**

**Pinhead~ oh yeah. **

**Me~ Love you all I hope you read part 2**


	20. The Fun House Preview

**(Well I don't own anything from hell raiser or ginger snaps I only own Mai/Night star and who ever else I put in the story oh Adam is Adam Lambert. Romance/Hurt/Comfort/Horror/Humour/Drama/. Well enjoy)**

**The Fun House**

**Preview**

**Adam loves to sing **

**Warning; this fiction may contain some **_**or **_**all of the following;**

_**Strong Sexual Themes,**_

_**(Boy-on-girl or Girl on girl)**_

_**Sexual Harassment, **_

_**Illegal Activities,**_

_**Self mutilation,**_

_**Alcohol Use,**_

_**Language, **_

_**Violence, **_

_**Drug Use, **_

_**Rape,**_

_**Abuse, **_

_**Gore, **_

_**OC's**_

**This Chapter is mostly. Humour. **

Adam was sitting in his thorn with one leg over the arm rest. Just lost in thought, with one messed up looking demon cleaning his boot that was once known as Trevor Gooden. After cenobite die they come to this would, the world called Darkness of Shadows, a world full of dead souls. Since Adam was born a god it was his job to rule over this part of hell but he really didn't want to.

"I'm so damn bored, there's nothing to do…" Adam bitched. "I want to go to the world of the living and make a sweet ass rock band. I know I would kick ass."

The little messed up demon rolled his pure black eyes. Adam saw that he did that and then kicked him across the room. "That's what you get for not thinking I cant make it! You little freak!" He said.

Angelique came into this thorn room wearing a dress that shows everything. "Hello my lord." She whispered.

"What the hell do you want?" Adam said getting very annoyed with her visits and trying to get in his pants and Adam thinks that's so grows since she was so old.

"I just wanted to see how you where doing my lord" Angelique rubbed her hands along Adams leg.

"Get the fuck out of here and don't touch me you old hag!" Adam snapped.

"What!" She shouted.

**( Sorry that's all of the preview I know I'm evil lol u have to wait until The Fun House gets posted hehe love u all) **


End file.
